Dos cosas sobre mí misma
by Limag
Summary: Después del final de Omega todo ha vuelto a su lugar. ¿O no? Seiya y Saori van a afrontar por fin su propio destino. Situaciones que hace años debieron quedar resueltas, nuevos enemigos y la lucha de su vida desde una perspectiva romántica, intimista y con algo de lemon. Disclaimer: todos los derechos son de Masami Kurumada y la Toei Animation
1. Saori

**SAORI**

\- ¡Hoy es el día! – exclamó Saori llena de alegría al despertar.

Bajó de la cama suavemente y se deslizó dentro del ligero vestido griego. El sol apenas comenzaba a salir, pero sus rayos ya bañaban la línea entre el cielo y el mar. Era un día espléndido. La luz radiante del Mediterráneo se filtraba a través de la ventana y renovaba sus energías. Aquí, en Grecia, esa luz imbuía a sus habitantes de un carácter alegre y bullicioso.

\- Hoy es el día – pensó de nuevo mientras peinaba sus largos cabellos.

Hoy iba a permitirse la licencia de ser ella misma. Una humana más, como las demás. Sin preocupaciones. Iba a salir a navegar, a tratar de acercarse al horizonte, sólo por el placer de sentir el viento salado en su rostro. Por supuesto, debía tomar ciertas precauciones. Salió a la sala de audiencias con su cetro. Allí se encontraba el nuevo Patriarca, el caballero de Tauro, esperándola.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó ella con seriedad, temiendo su respuesta mientras pasaba a su lado.

Harbinger asintió y la miró de reojo con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. El corazón de la joven saltó de alegría y alivio. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Patriarca – le respondió sin atreverse a mirarle para que no descubriera su secreta felicidad.

\- ¡Disfrutad! – le soltó él de manera inesperada con una carcajada.

Ahora fue ella la que asintió y aceleró sus pasos alejándose con premura. Nunca la bajada del Santuario se le había hecho tan larga. Casi saltaba los escalones de dos en dos o de tres en tres. Le parecía una eternidad el tiempo transcurrido hasta que, atravesando los doce templos del zodíaco, la mayoría ahora vacíos, llegó a la Casa de Aries. Allí, Kiki la esperaba. No le dijo nada. El caballero de oro sólo extendió su mano para tomar el cetro. Se lo dio. Ambos se miraron con complicidad y se sonrieron.

\- ¡Pasadlo bien! – exclamó el guardián de Aries.

\- Gracias – dijo ella bajando los últimos escalones hasta el muelle.

Un pequeño yate la esperaba. Su fiel sirviente Tatsumi le ofreció el brazo para ayudarla a subir cuando, desde el barco, alguien alargó la mano y tomó la suya alzándola sin esfuerzo.

\- Gracias, Seiya – respondió al amable gesto del antiguo caballero de Pegaso, nuevo guardián de Sagitario – Te agradezco mucho que me acompañes.

El joven no llevaba la armadura. Para que ella pudiera dejar de lado su rol de líder de los caballeros y diosa de la justicia se requería cierta discreción. Vestido sólo con su ropa informal, lucía más relajado. Sus ojos brillaban como los de ella. Saori no pudo dejar de advertir que su piel estaba bien curtida por el sol.

\- No tenéis que dármelas, es mi deber protegeros… - repuso él formalmente.

La felicidad de la joven se empañó. _Sólo soy una obligación_ , pensó con tristeza. _Todos están obligados por mi culpa_ , se dijo bajando los bellos ojos azules.

\- Saori… - susurró él alzándole el mentón al notar su preocupación - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Seiya… Yo… - balbuceó.

\- No seas tonta. Para mí no eres una carga. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que demostrártelo para que me creas? – se burló con cariño.

Esa sonrisa suya era tan genuina y dulce que no pudo evitar devolverle la mirada con adoración.

\- Tienes razón – admitió.

Tatsumi ya se había subido y sentado en la cabina junto con el capitán. El yate se puso en marcha con el suave ruido del motor. La espuma la salpicó levemente al salir del embarcadero. Pronto cogieron velocidad y el Santuario de Atenea comenzó a perderse en la distancia. Ahora tenían una vista más amplia de la isla. Veía la pequeña aldea de Rodhio a los pies de las escalinatas de las 12 Casas de los Caballeros de Oro, los acantilados que la rodeaban, los cultivos de olivos, las vides y el mar, azul e infinito confundiéndose con el cielo, claro y luminoso, brillante, sin una sola nube; y el sol bañándolo todo con su calor.

Seiya se sentó frente a Saori en la proa. No podía dejar de observarla. Se la veía feliz por fin. Sus ojos se agrandaban de emoción cuando las olas chocaban con la embarcación y brillaban con el sol. Sus largos cmabellos ondeaban al viento. Sus manos luchaban contra ellos por tenerlos apartados de la cara. Sus mejillas habían comenzado a enrojecer por el roce del aire. Y su sonrisa… sus labios sonreían ampliamente al devolverle la mirada. ¿Era a él? ¿De verdad le sonreía? Saori era la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea y él, un simple mortal, nunca sería merecedor de su atención, menos aún de su amor. Sin embargo, aunque sabía que no había esperanzas y que eso no le conduciría a ninguna parte, no podía evitar quererla incondicionalmente. Para Seiya, Saori era Saori, la mujer a la que amaba y quería proteger aún a riesgo de su vida. Se preguntaba en qué momento habían comenzado esos sentimientos por ella. La respuesta vino clara a su mente. En una ocasión, siendo adolescentes, la muchacha había confiado su vida en sus manos al borde de un precipicio. La entrega de ella había conmovido a Seiya de tal forma que sus destinos habían quedado unidos desde ese instante. Ese día se juró a sí mismo protegerla y hasta ese momento no había dejado de hacerlo. Pero, en muy pocas ocasiones la había visto tan feliz como ahora, disfrutando como una niña pequeña, ajena a sus obligaciones y lejos de tener que salvar al mundo. ¡Deseaba verla así siempre!

La joven apartó de nuevo un mechón de sus cabellos de la cara y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, que la miraban sonrientes. El amor inmenso y brillante que de él emanaba la embargó por completo, derribando las barreras a su paso, doblegando su voluntad, haciendo que se olvidara incluso de quién era. Su cosmos, su energía mística, comenzó a envolverla con un aura de calidez y ternura. Sabía que Seiya no era consciente de lo que hacía, era imposible que se diera cuenta sin la sensibilidad que el poder de Atenea le proporcionaba, pero lejos de advertirle, se dejó arrastrar. Podía sentirle tan cerca como si estuviese susurrándole al oído, aunque algo más de un metro los separaba físicamente. Y esa sensación la embriagaba. ¿Cuándo había comenzado su corazón a morir de amor por él? Lo sabía exactamente. Hacía ya más de trece años habían estado atrapados entre una pared escarpada y un precipicio. Jugándose la vida, él se arrojó con ella en brazos desde lo alto y la protegió del golpe con su cuerpo. Saori aprendió aquel día dos cosas que ignoraba sobre sí misma: una, que le amaba profundamente de forma totalmente desinteresada y sin esperar nada a cambio; y dos, que no dudaría un instante en sacrificar su vida por la suya. Incluso le confesó en voz alta su amor y estuvo a punto de besarle. Suerte que él estaba inconsciente y sólo la escuchó Shaina, que llegó justo a tiempo de impedírselo.

Hoy día debía agradecerle la interrupción. Los dioses jamás lo habrían permitido. Si hubieran llegado a conocer sus sentimientos verdaderos por Seiya habrían intentado matarle o ahora mismo estaría muerto. Cuando ella misma comprendió que no dejarían que una diosa amase a un simple mortal, guardó en lo más profundo de su corazón lo que sentía. Rogó a sus labios que mantuvieran el secreto y se conformó con amarle desde la distancia. Era por eso que Atenea se negaba siemprek a rendirse. Era de ahí de donde obtenía su fuerza. Mientras él no se rindiera y continuara luchando por ella, ella continuaría luchando por él y la humanidad hasta su último hálito de vida.

En ese instante el aura de Seiya la terminó de rodear por completo. Comenzó a sentir cómo sus manos la acariciaban con devoción, sus dedos recorrían sus mejillas con dulzura y sus labios… ¡oh!, ¡sus labios casi podía notarlos sobre los suyos! Saori nunca había experimentado nada igual. Le deseaba con tanta urgencia que se dejó llevar un instante, apenas un segundo, y el aura de ella reaccionó con una oleada de energía que hizo zarandearse la embarcación con sus ondas y que se expandió por el océano. El mar cambió a un tono rosáceo y el dorado cosmos de Atenea envolvió el aire.

Inmediatamente Seiya, no consciente de lo que había suscitado, se puso de pie en alerta. Tatsumi salió de la cabina del capitán alarmado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, mi señora? – preguntó.

Ambos la miraban expectantes. Ella se maldijo a sí misma sonrojándose. ¿Cómo había podido entregarse así a sus emociones? Ya no era una chiquilla. Eso era muy peligroso, si alguien supiera… si los dioses sospecharan…

\- No pasa nada – repuso tratando de tranquilizarles. Pero la gravedad de su rostro la desmentía. Estaba inmersa en profundas cavilaciones internas – Todo está bien – trató de sonreír.

 _Espero no haber llamado la atención sobre nosotros_ , se dijo con preocupación.

\- ¡Qué interesante! – una voz de mujer que no escuchaba desde la época mitológica la sobresaltó - ¡Qué callado te lo tenías, hermana!

Delante de ellos se materializó una joven realmente hermosa, de líneas esculturales, con ondulados cabellos largos que caían sobre sus hombros. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de su belleza, su mirada era fría como el hielo.

\- ¡Afrodita! – la nombró Saori poniéndose en pie - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué has venido?

\- ¿Afrodita? – exclamaron a la vez Seiya y Tatsumi sorprendidos.

Atenea asintió. Su cosmos se puso en alerta. En cualquier momento podían ser atacados. La recién llegada dirigió una mirada hacia el mayordomo y el capitán. Con un dedo le dio vueltas a un rizo de sus cabellos y acto seguido surgieron de ella rayos de luz que golpearon a ambos dejándolos inconscientes en la cubierta.

\- Lo que tengo que decir no es para sus oídos – explicó encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

Seiya aprovechó la distracción para situarse delante de Saori. Preparado para protegerla con su cuerpo si hiciera falta.

\- ¡No te atrevas a atacarla! – amenazó – ¡Me da igual quién seas!

\- ¡Qué conmovedor! – se rió la diosa de él y, alargando una mano, lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó un par de pies del suelo mientras lo examinaba con curiosidad.

El caballero intentaba resistirse y defenderse, pero la hermosa joven lo había paralizado y era incapaz de mover un solo dedo.

\- Pues no me parece que tenga nada de especial, hermana – siguió diciendo la diosa – Es un gusano, como todos los humanos.

\- ¡Suéltale! – exigió Saori conteniéndose – Esto es entre nosotras.

Sus ojos relampaguearon con furia. Su cuerpo se estremeció de ira. Apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las manos. Y, sin embargo, a pesar del coraje que manifestaba estaba muy asustada. Afrodita se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría y Atenea sabía que la haría pagar por ello. Nadie como su hermana, la diosa de las Pasiones y Deseos, de los amores prohibidos, para leer los corazones. La reacción de su cosmos había llamado su atención. Había interpretado los signos y leído su mente. Era inútil intentar engañarla. Estaba perdida. Sólo esperaba poder librar a Seiya de su ira.

\- Cierto, es entre nosotras – repuso lanzando al joven contra el suelo – Pero no quiero más interrupciones.

Y con otro movimiento de su dedo unos aros de luz dorada encadenaron al caballero por las muñecas, los pies y el cuello. Trató de liberarse y las argollas se ciñeron más sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole gritar de dolor. No podía enfrentarse a una diosa sin su armadura al menos.

\- ¡Eres patético, humano! – rió – No sé cómo has conseguido… - se detuvo y lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Atenea.

\- ¡No te atrevas! – le prohibió ella, la voz trémula.

\- ¡Qué divertido! No puedo creerlo. ¿Será posible? ¿No le has dicho nada?

La protectora de la Tierra no respondió. Su cuerpo se tensó. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Contuvo el aliento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Saori?, ¿de qué habla?, ¿qué debo saber? – preguntó él confundido.

Ella no se atrevía a mirarle. La carcajada de Afrodita resonó con intensidad en el mar.

\- ¡Oh, no te preocupes, querido! ¡Yo te lo diré! – repuso lanzando sus eslabones de luz contra Atenea.

Ésta trató de rechazarlos con su cosmos oponiéndose con valor, pero no lo consiguió. Sin su cetro no tenía nada que hacer. Estaba en clara desventaja. Los anillos luminosos la paralizaron envolviendo todo su cuerpo. _¡Seiya, sálvate!_ , fue el último pensamiento que pudo enviarle. _Te he puesto en peligro_.

\- Ummm… Haré algo mejor, caballero – continuó la diosa – Te lo mostraré. Te mostraré lo que ella quiere ocultarte.

Y, diciendo esto, apuntó un dedo hacia la frente de la indefensa muchacha. Un destello de luz salió de su interior y una imagen fue formándose en una esfera luminosa. Seiya reconoció el sitio. Era el precipicio del que se arrojaron años atrás. Él estaba inconsciente en el suelo y Saori corría a su lado.

\- Éste es el recuerdo de mi hermana extraído de su mente. Obsérvalo bien, porque todo lo que verás aquí fue lo que ocurrió mientras estabas sin sentido.

\- No… no hagas eso… no se lo muestres… por favor… - rogó la joven.

No podía creer que después de haber callado tantos años, sus sentimientos iban a ser expuestos de una manera tan indigna. Como diosa estaba preparada para lo que fuera, la batalla más cruenta si era necesaria; pero como humana temblaba ante la perspectiva de ver desvelado su secreto inconfesable ante el hombre al que amaba.

Y mientras ella se sentía desfallecer, el recuerdo continuaba implacable. Seiya, sorprendido, era incapaz de apartar la vista. En la imagen, Saori le limpiaba la sangre de la sien con los dedos. Las lágrimas caían en abundancia por su rostro. ¡Estaba llorando por él! Luego escuchó la voz de la joven decir: "Seiya, si supieras lo importante que eres para mí! ¡No podría vivir sin ti! Me has protegido con tu vida y ahora me toca a mí cuidar de ti." El caballero comenzó a entender el significado de esas palabras lentamente a la vez que resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. _No podría vivir sin ti. Si supieras lo importante que eres para mí. No podría vivir sin ti. Lo importante que eres…_

Entonces, vio en la esfera cómo ella, aún con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, se acercaba a sus labios. Seiya no daba crédito a sus ojos. ¿Saori iba a besarle? En ese instante Shaina aparecía en la imagen llegando.

\- Siento interrumpir – decía - Apártate y déjame que acabe con sus sufrimientos. Le daré el golpe de gracia. Harías mejor en salir huyendo ahora que puedes.

\- ¡No lo haré! ¡Le protegeré hasta la muerte! – proclamaba la diosa tomando la mano de su caballero aún inconsciente.

Y la esfera luminosa se disipó. _¿Ella estaba dispuesta a morir? ¿Ella le amaba hasta ese punto?_ Volvió su vista hacia la mujer, que seguía inmovilizada. Había apartado la mirada y bajado la cabeza tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía al verse descubierta.

\- ¡Saori, dime que miente! – le pidió angustiado - ¡Dime que es mentira! – le suplicó.

La dama no pudo darle respuesta alguna. Era incapaz de negarle la verdad. Cerró los ojos rehuyendo los suyos.

\- ¿No es increíble, Seiya? – le preguntó Afrodita – Todos esos dioses como Poseidón o Hades que querían acabar con la humanidad y vencer a Atenea… ¡Qué idiotas! Si hubieran destruido a un único humano, uno solo, tú, habrían terminado con ella definitivamente. Es de ti de donde saca su fuerza y por ti que continúa luchando hasta el final. ¡Miserable gusano! ¡Has logrado que una diosa ponga sus ojos en ti! ¡Vas a pagar por semejante afrenta! ¡Muere, ahora! – exclamó apuntándole con el dedo.

\- ¡Espera! – gritó la muchacha – ¡Perdónale, te lo ruego! Yo pagaré por los dos – anunció con firmeza.

\- ¡Saori, no! – masculló él oprimido por los eslabones de luz que le robaban el aliento.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose. Ninguna apartó la vista, evaluándose mutuamente.

\- Está bien – concedió Afrodita relajándose – Te reconozco que hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto. Sabes que los dioses van a castigarte por tu atrevimiento, ¿verdad?

La joven asintió gravemente.

\- Y tendrás que acompañarme al Olimpo de todas formas…

Ella afirmó de nuevo.

\- Pero si acabas lo que empezaste hace tiempo… si repites tu declaración ante él… y le besas como ibas a hacer, le dejaré vivir un poco más - añadió mirándola de soslayo para observar su reacción.

Su cuerpo se tensó. Cerró los ojos un segundo. Inspiró profundamente.

\- ¿Qué ganarías tú con eso? – inquirió con rabia. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera moverme!, pensó.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Diversión, querida. Sólo diversión. ¿Aceptas o no? – preguntó apretando los aros que encadenaban al caballero de oro.

Seiya trataba de soportar el dolor. Los eslabones le quemaban la piel. La argolla del cuello le ahogaba. Apenas podía respirar, pero no quería que ella se preocupara por él. Comenzó a toser. La presión en la garganta era inhumana. Iba a perder el conocimiento.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Acepto! – gritó Saori desesperada - ¡Para! ¡Vas a matarle!

Afrodita aflojó las anillas que asfixiaban al joven y liberó a Atenea. Ésta cayó de rodillas exhausta.

\- Recuerda no hacer tonterías, hermanita, o le mato – advirtió – Ahora vamos, ¡corre! Ve a su lado y confiésale la verdad. No seas cobarde.

La diosa se tambaleó hasta llegar junto a su caballero. Se sentó en el suelo y le tomó de la mano.

\- ¿Estás bien?, ¿estás herido? – le interrogó preocupada.

Él negó con la cabeza. Aún le costaba hablar.

\- Saori… yo… No tienes que decir nada…

La dama le puso un dedo en los labios para que guardara silencio y le sonrió con dulzura.

\- Perdóname, Seiya. Eres… eres muy importante para mí – declaró apretándole la mano nerviosa – Siento mucho… siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes. No he sido honesta contigo. Tenía miedo de que los dioses intentaran matarte. Sólo quería protegerte. Si algo te pasara, yo…

Él acarició con ternura su mejilla. Sus palabras eran lo más hermoso que había escuchado en la vida. La mujer a la que amaba y no se atrevía a aspirar le correspondía con la misma adoración que él. Deseaba abrazarla y protegerla para siempre entre sus brazos.

\- No podría vivir sin ti – concluyó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Vamos, querida, continúa – la animó Afrodita – Lo haces muy bien. Sella tus palabras con un beso.

El cosmos de Atenea le envolvió por completo. Era como una suave y cálida caricia. Como cuando te rozan los primeros rayos de sol después del invierno. El calor penetraba en su piel y despertaba todas las células de su cuerpo desde dentro. Cuando ella comenzó a acercarse a sus labios él los sintió arder como si toda la energía del universo se hubiera concentrado en ellos. Ni en sus sueños se había atrevido a rozarla de forma tan íntima. La diosa apoyó una mano en su pecho con delicadeza.

\- Perdóname – le rogó a un centímetro de su boca.

Y, de pronto, una explosión de energía semejante a la que dio origen a la vida proveniente de ella, lo arrasó todo en varias millas a su paso. La luz le cegó. Cuando Seiya pudo abrir los ojos se encontraba solo, en el suelo de su Casa del Zodíaco, libre de las argollas de Afrodita y sin un solo rasguño. Se incorporó de un salto y corrió a la entrada. En el horizonte, mar adentro, aún se veía el rastro del aura dorada de Atenea.

\- ¡Nooo! – gritó angustiado - ¡Saoriiii!

Comenzó a llorar amargamente al comprender lo ocurrido. Jugándoselo todo a una carta, con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía, ella le había puesto a salvo.

En el barco, la diosa protectora de la Tierra esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Distinguió un breve resplandor, como una estrella fugaz, sobre la Casa de Sagitario y supo que lo había conseguido. Las protecciones del Santuario no dejarían que Afrodita se acercase, al menos no sola y no sin enfrentarse con los caballeros que lo protegían.

\- ¿Estás satisfecha, verdad? Desde la época mitológica te dedicas a arruinar mi diversión todo el tiempo.

No le respondió inmediatamente. Sólo la miró con cierto aire de superioridad. Su mirada brillaba triunfante.

\- Te dije que esto era sólo entre nosotras.

\- ¡Aguafiestas! – masculló su hermana contrariada – Y ahora, ¡vamos! ¡Acompáñame! Nuestro padre y los demás dioses querrán juzgarte.

Atenea asintió sin apartar la vista del Santuario. Las dos desaparecieron.

...

\- ¡Vas a morir, desgraciado! – gritó Harbinger golpeando a Seiya, desprovisto de su armadura, con toda su fuerza en la boca del estómago.

Éste salió disparado contra una de las paredes de piedra. Se golpeó con ella y cayó al suelo malherido. No obstante, intentó levantarse, tambaleándose.

\- ¿Cómo has podido dejar que se la llevaran? – dijo el nuevo Patriarca consumido por la ira y la frustración - ¡No mereces ser un caballero, miserable! – le gritó de nuevo al joven, que no había conseguido terminar de ponerse en pie, propinándole una patada en la cara que volvió a arrojarlo por el suelo.

Cuando Tatsumi y el capitán habían regresado en la embarcación sin Atenea, alarmados, se confirmaron sus peores sospechas: Afrodita se la había llevado.

\- ¿Cómo puedes presentarte aquí y decir que otra diosa la ha secuestrado? ¡Tú estabas con ella! ¡Tú tenías que protegerla! ¡Era tu obligación! ¡Maldito seas! – chilló de nuevo el caballero de Tauro pisándole la cabeza - ¡Tú deberías haber muerto defendiéndola! ¿Por qué estás aquí sano y salvo, cobarde?

Su voz retumbaba por toda la cámara del Patriarca. Las lágrimas de Seiya comenzaron a brotar. _Perdóname, Saori_ , pensó. _Por mi culpa estás de nuevo en peligro. No merezco seguir viviendo._

\- ¡Déjale, Harbinger! – rogó Kiki de Aries - ¡Vas a matarle! ¡Basta ya!

Los demás caballeros de oro, Fudo de Virgo e Integra de Géminis, sorprendidos por la actitud agresiva de su compañero, no habían reaccionado aún. Desde que el joven les dijo que Afrodita se había llevado a Atenea, el caballero de Tauro no había cesado de pegarle sin piedad. En la estancia, sólo estaban ellos cinco frente al trono vacío y el cetro apoyado en él. El sonido de los golpes parecía que iba a derrumbar la sala con el estruendo.

\- No hay nadie que haya defendido tantas veces la vida de nuestra diosa como Seiya – continuó Kiki tratando de ayudar a su amigo – Permítele que se explique, te lo ruego.

\- ¡Déjale que me golpee! Tiene razón – dijo de pronto el caballero malherido tosiendo – No merezco ni siquiera mi armadura. Le he fallado a Atenea.

Era imposible describirles lo impotente e inútil que se sentía por no haberla podido salvar. El dolor infinito por perder a la mujer que amaba tras haber descubierto que le correspondía después de tantos años. ¡Y ni siquiera podía confesarlo! Deseaba que le golpearan hasta dejarle inconsciente. Sólo en la inconsciencia encontraría alivio su sufrimiento.

\- ¡Vamos, atácame! – le increpó.

Harbinger volvió a lanzarle un puñetazo; pero su golpe fue detenido por un resplandor dorado, brillante como el del sol, que se interpuso entre ellos. Cuando desapareció, vieron la armadura de Sagitario en forma de centauro alado a punto de disparar su flecha entre los dos caballeros. El puño había sido detenido al golpearla.

\- ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Qué significa esto? – bramó el guardián de Tauro.

No sólo el aura de la armadura resplandecía con fuerza, otra energía la envolvía; una energía muy cálida y brillante de un poder desmesurado.

\- Significa que mi hermana Atenea no quiere que vuelvas a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos – dijo de pronto Palas, la diosa del Amor, entrando en la sala.

Acompañando a la dama de dorados cabellos estaban su leal Titán y el antiguo caballero del Dragón, nuevo caballero de Libra.

\- He venido porque me preocupé al sentir desaparecer su cosmos. Ya estoy al corriente de lo acaecido – continuó mientras se acercaba con Shiryu a ayudar a Seiya.

Harbinger se quedó estupefacto.

\- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! Ha fracasado en protegerla. ¿Por qué debería de tener miramientos con él?

\- ¡Qué simple eres! - se volvió hacia el caballero de Sagitario - ¿Estás bien?

El joven asintió mientras se ponía en pie con esfuerzo, asistido por su mejor amigo. Se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero fue incapaz de levantar la cabeza. La armadura, que había acudido en su defensa, se colocó a su lado y dejó de brillar una vez desaparecido el peligro inminente.

\- Seiya no está aquí por voluntad propia – siguió diciendo la diosa – Si está es porque Atenea decidió salvarle a él antes que a sí misma. ¿Me equivoco?

Palas buscó la mirada del caballero, pero él la rehuyó. Efectivamente tenía razón. Su reacción se lo corroboró.

\- Pregúntate tú, más bien, guardián de Tauro, por qué es tan importante este mortal para mi hermana – dijo acercándose a Harbinger - Y cuando llegue a tu dura cabeza la respuesta… Cierra los labios y cállate.

Todos los presentes hicieron mentalmente el mismo ejercicio. Uno a uno abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y comenzaron a mirar a Seiya de otro modo, mezcla de duda y asombro, preguntándose si era posible… Éste apartó la vista incómodo.

\- Algunas cosas no se pueden expresar en voz alta – concluyó la diosa sonriéndole dulcemente.

Él le devolvió por primera vez la mirada y ella pudo apreciar todo el dolor de su alma.

\- La rescataremos – afirmó segura de sí misma – Yo os ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero cuento con vosotros.

Los presentes asintieron con gran determinación.

...

\- ¡Ah! Sabía que te encontraría aquí – afirmó Palas acercándose a Seiya. Titán la siguió a una distancia prudente.

El caballero se hallaba en el templo de Sagitario. Ahora sí vestía su armadura y parecía en alerta. Su vista estaba fija en la línea que separaba el cielo del mar. Ya era de noche y las estrellas se reflejaban en el agua. Así que parecían más numerosas.

\- Te has marchado de la reunión y he prometido ponerte al corriente de nuestros planes – continuó ella.

\- Gracias por las molestias que te estás tomando – concedió Seiya y sus ojos se fijaron en Titán. Los miró a ambos. Se veían felices juntos. Saori, pensó. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó y su mirada se ensombreció – Hacía guardia por si nos atacaban de nuevo.

La diosa asintió.

\- He quedado con vuestro Patriarca en que los caballeros de oro seguiréis protegiendo el Santuario hasta nuevo aviso. Tus compañeros Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun informarán al resto de los caballeros de plata y bronce de lo sucedido y los reunirán aquí para la batalla. Yo iré al Olimpo y os traeré noticias de Atenea.

\- ¡Déjame acompañarte! – rogó él con premura.

\- Ten paciencia y espérame. Sólo los dioses pueden llegar. Los humanos lo tienen prohibido. Te matarían si pusieras un pie allí. Mi hermana se ha tomado muchas molestias por ti para dejar que te suicides.

Él apretó los puños y los dientes con rabia. Sabía que tenía razón, pero… se sentiría mejor si pudiera hacer algo más.

\- Seiya… debo confesarte algo… no sólo sentí desaparecer el cosmos de Atenea. Antes de eso, lo sentí arder como nunca, con una calidez y amor que no había experimentado antes…

Ambos se miraron.

\- Lo sé todo – concluyó ella – No pierdas la esperanza. Tú eres su fuerza.

\- Palas, ¿qué le pasará? – inquirió él preocupado bajando la vista al suelo.

\- Será condenada por ello, pero desconozco el castigo que le impondrán.

El joven se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos hasta hacerse sangre, conteniéndose.

\- No lo permitas, te lo ruego – le suplicó – Diles que me castiguen a mí en su lugar.

\- Seiya – se conmovió la diosa - ¿y crees de verdad que ella va a consentirlo? – añadió negando con la cabeza.

\- Confía en mi señora – intervino Titán – Encontrará la manera de traerla de vuelta.

El caballero asintió. La fe del protector de la joven hermana de Atenea era tan admirable que se veía a sí mismo reflejado en él continuamente.

\- Tú mantente con vida – le rogó Palas – Y ahora te dejo, tienes visita – terminó señalando al fondo del templo.

Shiryu se acercaba y ambos se marcharon. El antiguo caballero del Dragón se aproximó a su compañero.

\- Amigo, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Bueno, Harbinger me ha golpeado otras veces, estoy acostumbrado – le respondió quitando hierro al asunto - ¿Qué tal tu familia?, ¿Shunrey?, ¿tu hijo?

\- Muy bien, gracias – hizo una pausa y le miró a los ojos - ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad? Puedes contarme lo que necesites.

Seiya asintió.

\- Gracias. Estoy bien – repuso tratando de convencerle y después le dio la espalda.

\- Ok. Me alegro – dijo el guardián de la armadura de Libra.

Le puso una mano en el hombro y comenzó a marcharse.

\- ¡Espera, Shiryu! – le detuvo - ¿Tú sabías que ella… ella… bueno… - suspiró – No soy capaz ni de decirlo en voz alta – negó con la cabeza resignado – Me parece increíble que ella… me ame – dijo al fin.

Su amigo se volvió.

\- Sí, lo sabía. Era obvio.

Seiya lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Porque no me correspondía a mí hacerlo. Lo siento – se sinceró con él – Desde que la salvaste de Jamian hace años, cambió su actitud hacia ti. De hecho, ambos cambiasteis. Nunca me dijiste qué ocurrió exactamente en aquel precipicio.

\- Ya veo, soy un tonto – se lamentó.

\- ¿Por qué no le confesaste tú que la amabas?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Vamos, Seiya. ¿Serás capaz de negarlo?

\- Tienes razón – admitió afectado – Pero nunca me atreví a aspirar a tanto, Shiryu. Ella es la diosa Atenea y yo… un humano sencillo con sentimientos que me desbordan. Me lo recuerdo continuamente, pero al final para mí es sólo la mujer que amo. Así que soy feliz con protegerla. Sin embargo, ahora… soy yo quien la ha puesto en peligro y no puedo ayudarla desde aquí.

Seiya apretó los puños con rabia y frustración.

\- Explícate – rogó el antiguo caballero del Dragón.

\- Afrodita, no sé cómo, descubrió los verdaderos sentimientos de Saori por mí. Según ella, para vencer a Atenea no hace falta destruir a la humanidad, es suficiente con acabar conmigo – explicó incrédulo.

\- Si eres la persona más importante para ella, perderte la destrozaría, sí.

\- Le advirtió que los dioses la castigarían e intentó matarme por haber osado poner mis ojos en su hermana. Saori le rogó que me perdonara la vida y se ofreció a recibir el castigo por los dos. Afrodita entonces trató de humillarla.

Seiya cerró los ojos un instante y apretó los dientes al recordarlo.

\- La obligó a confesarme su amor con la promesa de liberarme – dijo masticando con amargura cada palabra – Pero fue la misma Atenea quien me puso a salvo en la Casa de Sagitario aprovechando un descuido de ella.

\- No debía de fiarse mucho de sus promesas – concluyó Shiryu - ¿Y te dijo ella la razón por la que ha callado tantos años?

El caballero de Sagitario afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Tenía miedo de lo que los dioses pudieran hacerme si lo descubrían.

\- Está claro entonces que no le importa que seas un simple mortal. Aunque eso tú ya lo sabías también, ¿verdad?

Seiya asintió nuevamente con pesar.

\- Aun así no es posible. Atenea debe querer a todos sus caballeros por igual, como nos dijo Mu hace años. No tengo derecho a aspirar a más. Debo conformarme con estar a su lado – concluyó abatido.

Shiryu soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- Perdóname, Seiya. Pero te conozco. Tú no te has resignado un solo momento. Antes bien, contra todo pronóstico has librado batallas imposibles y tu amor por ella ha ido creciendo a la vez. No sólo no has perdido las esperanzas, sino que cada día han ido aumentando. Eres capaz de enfrentarte a todos los dioses del Olimpo para que os dejen estar juntos. Y, respecto a lo que nos dijo Mu, Saori te ama a ti. Todos lo sabemos y nos alegraríamos por vosotros.

\- Gracias… Shiryu – respondió asombrado.

\- No tienes por qué darlas, tú harías lo mismo por mí. Y ahora, alegra esa cara. Cuando Palas regrese comenzará la auténtica batalla. Aunque… - se detuvo el guardián de Libra pensativo – De algo sí que tienes que preocuparte.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Cuando Koga sepa lo ocurrido va a matarte – bromeó divertido.

El caballero de Sagitario suspiró resignado.

\- Sí – admitió – Va a hacerlo.


	2. Palas y los dioses

**PALAS Y LOS DIOSES**

En el Olimpo todo era de una hermosura increíble, pensaba Saori mientras contemplaba la vista desde la ventana de la habitación en la que la retenían. Hasta donde la mirada le alcanzaba veía campos de flores con suaves colores y las moradas de los dioses, de una belleza helénica perfecta. Columnas griegas dóricas revestían las entradas a sus templos. Las ninfas jugaban con el agua en un arroyo. Los centauros las perseguían, haciéndolas reír. Sin embargo, el corazón de la diosa no estaba allí, sino lejos, con su caballero de Sagitario. Rogaba continuamente por él. Desde que llegó no había parado de hacerlo. Sabía que le había puesto en una situación muy comprometida; pero él era fuerte. Se sobrepondría. Tenía una fe ciega en su protector más leal. Mientras tanto, ella no dejaría de rezar para que su cosmos le protegiera de cualquier golpe, no sólo a su cuerpo, también a su alma, allí donde estuviera.

\- Querida, ¡me fatigas! – dijo Afrodita entrando en sus aposentos de repente.

\- ¿Otra vez tú? – inquirió la joven con desidia - ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de molestarme? – preguntó Atenea resignada con un profundo suspiro sin volverse.

\- Cuando tú dejes de atormentar mis oídos con tus ridículas plegarias – repuso con fastidio.

Saori sonrió para sí.

\- Si dejaras de intentar leer mi mente a cada instante no te agobiaría, hermana.

Se giró para contemplarla desafiante. Las suaves cortinas de gasa vibraron con el movimiento. La habitación se inundó de luz al apartarse de la ventana. Los delicados tejidos de seda de la cama brillaron con los rayos del sol.

\- ¿En serio no te resulta repulsivo el tal Seiya? – preguntó la diosa de las Pasiones con curiosidad - ¡Es un ser burdo y sin modales! ¿Qué ves en ese patán?

Atenea se mantuvo firme retándola con la mirada, sin responder. Al cabo de unos segundos la diosa de la Tierra se dio la vuelta y regresó a su contemplación.

\- ¡Hermana, no me ignores! – le gritó Afrodita.

\- ¿Esperas en serio que te responda? – la interrogó Saori con serenidad.

Casi una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. La secreta felicidad que experimentaba en su corazón cada vez que estaba junto al hombre que amaba era un placer desconocido e inaccesible para la mayoría de los dioses. El amor era un don de los mortales que jamás experimentarían por su propia naturaleza divina. Se sentía muy afortunada, a pesar de todo, de ser la reencarnación de Atenea y poder disfrutar de las emociones humanas.

Su hermana comenzó a montar en cólera convocando sus temibles eslabones de luz. Ella esperaba el ataque por la espalda. Otra voz la contuvo.

\- Querida, ¿terminas o qué? – la interrogó Hefaistos, su marido, entrando también en la estancia - ¡Ah, salve Atenea! Espero que mi esposa no te esté molestando.

Saori se volvió e inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Hefaistos era el dios de los herreros y los artesanos, el que controlaba la Forja y el Fuego divino. Su apariencia no era hermosa en absoluto en comparación con su bella consorte. Sus ojos eran demasiado grandes y prominentes. Su cabello oscuro era ondulado y rebelde. Nunca parecía estar en orden. Su boca y su nariz algo torcidas y su estatura baja tratándose de un hombre. Para su desgracia, también cojeaba de una pierna. Se decía que su madre, Hera, lo arrojó desde lo alto del Olimpo cuando vio su poco agraciado aspecto al nacer y que esa había sido la causa de su lesión. Por el contrario, su cuerpo estaba bien fornido, resultado del duro trabajo en la Forja. Pero lo peor era la sonrisa sardónica en sus labios que denotaba una persona en la que no se podía confiar. Atenea sabía que sus pensamientos eran oscuros. Sentía escalofríos cada vez que se dirigía a ella, no obstante trataba de disimular su desagrado. Ahora se encontraba en su terreno y no estaba dispuesta a ser una presa fácil.

Afrodita contuvo su rabia.

\- ¡Ya he terminado! – declaró saliendo ofuscada de la habitación.

Ambos eran sin duda una extraña pareja.

\- ¡Vaya! – repuso él una vez se marchó su mujer – Parece que te has metido en un buen lío, preciosa.

La forma en la que pronunció la última palabra, arrastrando las letras en sus labios, hizo que la joven se estremeciera.

\- Los dioses van a castigarte, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Y no serán benévolos. Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos, Atenea – continuó el herrero divino – No contenta con encerrar a Poseidón en un ánfora y matar a Hades, ahora se te ocurre esto. ¡Es lo que faltaba! – Hefaistos se echó a reír - ¡Un humano! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido enamorarte de un humano? ¡Tú que podrías tener a cualquier dios a tus pies!

A Saori tampoco le gustó cómo sonó esa frase. Había algo más implícito. _¿Cualquier dios?, ¿incluido él?_ , se preguntó con temor.

\- Y lo peor para ti es que también lo castigarán – siguió implacable.

La muchacha apretó los dientes y cerró los puños.

\- ¡Te retirarán tus poderes y le quitarán la vida por haber osado poner sus ojos en ti!

\- ¡Pero es inocente! – exclamó ella angustiada al fin – Yo pagaré mi pecado. Seiya no tiene nada que ver. ¡Dejadle al margen!

\- Querida, no es eso lo que declara Afrodita. Ella afirma que el sentimiento es mutuo. Que tu caballero te ama con la misma intensidad o más que tú a él. Y mi esposa es una experta en esos temas.

Saori pareció sorprendida y le dejó continuar. ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Será posible? ¿Me querrá igual que yo a él?

\- Claro que… yo podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. Si tú quisieras darme… una oportunidad… - dijo acercándose a la joven diosa demasiado – Te demostraría que un dios es mucho mejor que un humano en todo.

Ella de pronto salió de su ensimismamiento y comprendió. Eso era lo que este ser nauseabundo buscaba. Era el esposo de su hermana y aun así… _¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo osaba ni siquiera? ¿Cómo había conseguido formularlo?_ El cosmos de Atenea se desató y repelió con fuerza a Hefaistos lanzándolo contra la puerta. Saori se asustó de lo que había hecho con sólo pensar en apartarlo de su lado. El herrero se puso en pie con dificultad intentando mantener algo de su dignidad. El labio le sangraba. Se lo limpió con el dorso de la mano y, sin mediar palabra, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

...

\- ¡Vamos, Yuna! – exclamó el joven caballero de Pegaso tomando la mano de su compañera y amiga.

\- ¡Espera, Koga! ¿Dónde vamos? ¿No has escuchado? Hay que mantenerse en guardia por si los dioses atacan el Santuario.

Sí, lo había escuchado. Desde que heredó de Seiya la armadura del caballo alado sus sentidos se habían agudizado, también su intuición. Y estaba seguro de que no se lo habían contado todo. Shun en persona fue a buscarles para traerles hasta aquí. En el coliseo estaban todos los caballeros de Atenea reunidos, tanto los de oro y los de plata como los de bronce e incluso los de acero. Sólo había dos ausencias notables: el guardián de Sagitario y Atenea.

\- Confía en mí, Yuna – le respondió él dirigiéndose a la gran cámara del Patriarca – Sólo quiero averiguar qué está pasando.

Había escuchado también a Harbinger decir que Atenea había sido secuestrada por los dioses y que se organizaría un grupo para ir a rescatarla. Los elegidos serían avisados y, los demás, debían proteger el Santuario y al caballero de Sagitario, que también había sido amenazado. ¿Seiya amenazado?, ¿en peligro?, ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué había que protegerle? Todos los caballeros estaban permanentemente en situaciones de peligro, no era algo de extrañar. Fuera como fuese iba a descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo en el centro de mando. Entró con paso firme en la antesala casi arrastrando a la joven caballero del Águila. Harbinger se giró al verle y puso los brazos en jarra.

\- ¡Por todos los diablos, muchacho! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le espetó.

El Patriarca estaba acompañado de los caballeros legendarios: Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun; y de los caballeros de oro: Kiki, Fudo e Integra. Todos ellos con cara de preocupación y vestidos con sus armaduras.

\- ¡He venido a ofrecerme voluntario para rescatar a Saori! – exclamó con orgullo – Y también a que me expliques qué ocurre con Seiya. ¿Por qué hay que protegerle?

\- ¡Bien dicho, Koga! - dijo una voz desde las sombras - ¿Por qué deben protegerme? – preguntó el caballero de Sagitario acercándose por detrás del trono de Atenea – Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo. No hay motivo para que malgastéis los recursos en mí – continuó empezando a ponerse nervioso - ¡Debemos poner todas nuestras energías en llegar al Olimpo! ¡Y en llevarle sus armas! – añadió acariciando el báculo que aún reposaba junto al trono vacío.

Su movimiento fue tan suave que parecía que rozara una mano invisible, la mano de una mujer, de la que solía portarlo. Su mirada se empañó por un segundo al recordarla. Él era su sustento, al igual que la deidad de la Victoria, Nike, cuyo espíritu reposaba en el cetro. ¡Tenía que estar a su lado para apoyarla!

\- Ya escuchaste a Palas, Seiya. No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que ella regrese con noticias de Atenea. Y respecto a ti… Si nuestra diosa te considera tan valioso como para sacrificase ella misma, tendremos que respetar sus deseos – repuso encogiéndose de hombros.

El joven apretó los puños, pero bajó la cabeza y no dijo más.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Koga alarmado - ¿Sacrificarse? Venga, en serio ya. ¿Qué está pasando?

El caballero de Sagitario no podía devolverle la mirada. Él y sólo él era el culpable de esta situación. Incapaz de soportar más el dolor, se volatilizó en un rayo de luz, teleportándose a su morada.

\- Tranquilo, Koga. Todo irá bien – dijo Shun para calmar al muchacho.

Yuna le apretó la mano. Hyoga asintió a las palabras de su compañero.

\- Perdonad a Seiya. Esto le está superando – rogó Kiki.

\- Sí, perdonadle. No está acostumbrado a que cuiden de él – intervino Integra – Le mata esta tensa espera.

Fudo de Virgo también asintió.

\- Ven, Koga, demos un paseo – añadió Shiryu pasándole un brazo por el hombro y animándole a caminar junto a él hasta la puerta – Yo te lo explicaré.

...

\- ¡Hermana! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la diosa Palas entrando en la habitación de confinamiento.

Atenea se volvió emocionada al oír la voz familiar y corrió a tomarla de las manos.

\- ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! – exclamó la protectora de la Tierra - ¿Cómo te han dejado pasar?

\- ¡No hubieran podido impedirlo! – respondió la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros – Tengo los mismos derechos que ellos y, además, Titán está fuera vigilando la puerta. Podemos hablar tranquilamente.

Saori seguía apretando las manos de su hermana menor. ¡Era tan agradable tener a alguien a su lado! ¡Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle! _¡Seiya! ¿Cómo está Seiya?_ , pensó.

\- Palas, ¿qué ha ocurrido en la Tierra? ¿Ha sido atacado el Santuario? ¿Están todos bien?

Las pupilas de Atenea titilaban inquietas. Había algo más que quería preguntar y no se atrevía. La joven diosa del Amor lo advirtió.

\- Sí, todos bien. Deseando venir a rescatarte y, esta vez, no podrás impedirlo – afirmó condescendiente con una dulce sonrisa y se apiadó de ella – Seiya también está bien.

Saori se ruborizó. _¡Deseaba tanto tener noticias suyas! ¿Qué pensaría ahora que le había confesado la verdad?_

\- Ese hombre está desesperado por regresar a tu lado. No sé qué le has dado pero, en mi opinión, está loco por ti – añadió – Me suplicó que le dejase venir conmigo.

\- Seiya… - murmuró con tristeza – Desearía que no vinieras y, sin embargo, sé que no podré detenerte. ¡Qué triste destino! ¡Sufrirás de nuevo mil muertes por mi causa!

Palas se puso seria de repente.

\- Hermana – dijo - Hay algo que no comprendo todavía. Titán y yo tenemos suerte, porque ambos somos inmortales pero… si tanto te importa el caballero de Sagitario, ¿por qué no renuncias a tu divinidad? Eso te libraría de la ira de los dioses.

Atenea suspiró con pesar.

\- ¿Y crees que no lo he pensado una y mil veces? Sin embargo, no debo, Palas. ¿Quién defendería a la Tierra si no? No puedo abandonarla a su suerte por mis deseos egoístas de felicidad.

\- Tú me dijiste una vez que todos merecemos ser felices.

\- Sí, ¿verdad? Lo hice, ¿cierto? ¿No es irónico? – se cuestionó la muchacha – Pero yo he de afrontar mi destino para que los demás dispongan de esa felicidad. Si renunciara a mi tarea como protectora y a mis poderes divinos otra deidad vendría a ocupar mi lugar y tú sabes que no sería tan benévola. Mi sacrificio permite a los hombres llevar la vida que desean y a mis caballeros la mayor parte del tiempo – admitió apesadumbrada.

\- ¿La mayor parte?

Saori asintió.

\- Menos cuando deben luchar por la paz y la justicia. Y aún entonces, lo hacen por voluntad propia – hizo una breve pausa para recordar – Hubo una época en que creí, cuando era más joven, que podría devolverles sus vidas normales. Pensé que, acabada la lucha para recuperar el Santuario podrían retomar la cotidianidad de antes. Sin embargo, ellos… ellos me demostraron cuán equivocada estaba. Seiya me lo ha repetido mil veces desde ese día: "Cuando uno se convierte en caballero de Atenea está preparado para defenderla siempre". Palas, yo sólo trato de hacerles el camino más dulce, protegiéndoles y estando a su lado para apoyarles; pero son ellos los que defienden la Tierra realmente.

\- Entiendo – asumió la diosa del Amor - ¿Y qué hay del caballero de Sagitario?

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? – respondió esbozando una triste sonrisa – Él es mi más fiel y leal servidor y yo… su más devota y ferviente admiradora.

\- Deberías darle la oportunidad de decidir su destino. No es de los que se conforman.

Saori abrió los labios para contestar. No pudo empezar la frase. Zeus, el dios de los Cielos, quien regía sobre todos ellos, entró por la puerta y, detrás, un Titán azorado por no haber podido cumplir los deseos de su señora. Ambas mujeres se inclinaron ante él inmediatamente.

\- Padre… - dijeron las dos al unísono con reverencia.

Zeus era la clase de entidad que imponía autoridad nada más verle. Sus cabellos canos reflejaban una gran experiencia y, aunque aparentaba unos cincuenta años, sus ojos vivaces delataban una gran energía. Las observó seriamente mientras se mesaba la barba. Ninguna alzó la vista.

\- Atenea, mañana al alba serás juzgada por tu comportamiento con los mortales por el consejo de los doce dioses olímpicos – proclamó con solemnidad - ¿Tienes algo que decir?

\- Mi señor, sólo os ruego que sea yo la única juzgada. No culpéis a los seres humanos por mis pecados – respondió ella sin atreverse a mirarle ni a moverse.

\- ¡Palas! ¡Déjanos ahora! – ordenó él.

Eso fue suficiente para que la joven abandonara la estancia sin mediar palabra alguna seguida de Titán.

\- Hija mía, mírame – le pidió a Atenea.

Ella obedeció. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron. Tenían la misma mirada color azul profundo.

\- Sabes que eres mi hija predilecta. Me apena esta situación – dijo tomándola del brazo y alzándola – Si me dejaras, yo podría extirparte ese sentimiento que te condena. Afrodita no podría acusarte.

\- Te lo agradezco, padre. Y aprecio tus buenas intenciones, pero dejarte hacer eso sería como permitir que me arrancaras el corazón. Aunque mi amor no albergue esperanzas, no quiero dejar de sentirlo. Prefiero el castigo – respondió.

\- Quizás los mortales sean castigados también…

\- En ese caso, mis caballeros se levantarán contra los dioses, les vencerán y yo estaré a su lado para impedir que hagáis daño a la humanidad – afirmó orgullosa.

Zeus alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

\- ¡Qué afortunado es ese hombre que me ha robado tu afecto! – exclamó - ¡Cuánto le envidio!

\- Padre… - pronunció ella sintiéndose de pronto pequeña e indefensa.

Una lágrima de añoranza por tiempos pasados resbaló por su rostro. Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio mirándose. Luego, el dios del Cielo suspiró resignado.

\- Eres terca y obstinada como yo. No puedo ayudarte entonces, hija mía. Mañana los dioses impartirán su justicia. Sólo espero no tener que matar con mis propias manos al ser que amas – concluyó alejándose de ella y abandonando la alcoba con premura.

Saori se dejó caer al suelo llorando. El destino del caballero de Sagitario y de la Tierra pendían de un delicado hilo.

...

\- ¡Por los meteoros de Pegaso! – exclamó Seiya lanzando su ataque contra las huestes de los dioses allí reunidos bajo el cielo nocturno.

Su golpe dejó inconscientes a la mitad de los guerreros que habían venido para atacarles. La entrada al Olimpo se había convertido en un campo de batalla.

\- ¡Polvo de diamantes! – gritó Hyoga del Cisne ataviado con la armadura de oro de su difunto maestro Camus de Acuario.

Otros veinte secuaces que se acercaban por detrás del caballero de Sagitario cayeron al suelo. Ambos quedaron espalda contra espalda cubiertos.

\- ¡Replegaos! – bramó Harbinger furioso - ¡Maldición!

En su mano llevaba la figurilla de la armadura de Atenea y no podía moverse libremente con ella. La cadena nebular de Andrómeda, controlada por Shun, detuvo las flechas de los arqueros a su alrededor. Kiki de Aries desvió otras cuantas con sus poderes telequinéticos. Seiya y Hyoga estaban a punto de ser alcanzados por las saetas cuando Shiryu, que también vestía la armadura de Libra de su maestro, les cubrió con los dobles escudos que poseía. Los tres se miraron un segundo. Estaban acostumbrados a entenderse en estas situaciones. Cada uno saltó en una dirección para desconcertar al enemigo, replegándose junto al caballero de Tauro y sus amigos Shun y Kiki.

\- ¿Por qué tarda tanto esa mujer? – preguntó Harbinger – prometió enviarnos el cetro cuando estuviéramos aquí. Llevamos ya un rato peleando y por cada uno que matamos aparecen diez más. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo?

\- ¡Ten paciencia! – le rogó Kiki a la vez que usaba su ataque – ¡Explosión estelar! – otros cuarenta servidores de los dioses fueron eliminados - ¡No debe ser fácil! ¡Confía en Palas!

Hermosos campos de flores habían quedado devastados. La sangre de los caídos los teñían; pero del enorme templo central, tan amplio como tres casas del Zodíaco juntas, no dejaban de unirse a la batalla más y más luchadores con la firme intención de defender a los dioses. Los arqueros formaban en sus escalinatas dos filas perfectas y sus flechas eran muy peligrosas. Delante de ellos la infantería los defendía implacablemente.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí? Cuando Palas se presentó esa tarde, nada hacía presagiar la inminencia del combate hasta que comenzó a explicarles.

\- Atenea será juzgada al alba. Tenéis que llegar hasta ella antes de ese momento – suspiró aliviada de haber llegado a tiempo de darles la noticia.

El corazón de Seiya dio un vuelco. Conocía demasiado bien la sensación de luchar contrarreloj para salvarla. Nunca podría acostumbrarse. Cada vez era como la primera. Los mil golpes que recibiría no serían nada en comparación con la punzada de angustia que se le clavaba una y otra vez en el alma.

\- Deberéis llevarle también su armadura y su cetro para que pueda defenderse. De hecho, necesitáis el báculo sagrado para poder llegar junto a ella.

\- Explícanos, por favor – pidió Kiki.

\- Si pusierais un pie en el Olimpo sin el cetro moriríais inmediatamente. Sólo los dioses pueden pisar ese lugar o sus protegidos. Si vais con la diosa Nike estaréis en cambio bajo su protección, que es también la de Atenea.

Todos asintieron.

\- Pero además, necesitamos el báculo para llegar hasta las tierras de los inmortales. Puedo abriros un portal hasta allí desde la Colina de las Estrellas, el lugar donde, como sabéis, vuestros Patriarcas han consultado desde siempre los oráculos. Con el poder de Nike como conexión con mi hermana y el mío propio, puedo hacerlo. Una vez que hayáis entrado os lo enviaré para que os proteja y se lo llevéis a su dueña.

\- ¡Está bien! ¿A qué esperamos? – dijo Seiya apresuradamente tomando el cetro - ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Espera! – le detuvo Harbinger – ¡Tú no vas!

El corazón se le paró en seco. No, eso era demasiado. _¿Quedarme mirando? Mientras Saori… "su" Saori…._ _Esto no podía estar pasando._ Alguna deidad de crueldad infinita estaba disfrutando con ello, sin duda. Si permanecía aquí de brazos cruzados su cosmos amenazaba con consumirlo en sus propias llamas.

\- ¡Detenme si puedes! – exclamó el caballero de Sagitario adoptando su postura de combate y haciendo arder su aura con una violencia inusitada.

El caballero de Tauro se preparó también para el enfrentamiento. Su energía cósmica alcanzó al instante el mismo elevado nivel. El choque de sus poderes podría devastar varias millas si llegara a producirse.

\- ¡Déjale ir, te lo ruego! – se conmovió Palas – Mi hermana sabe que no puede impedírselo, aunque… ciertamente le gustaría.

\- De acuerdo – accedió el Patriarca a regañadientes, relajándose con un bufido. No era el momento de pelearse entre ellos.

\- ¿La has visto? – preguntó Seiya esperanzado - ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Está bien? ¿La han herido?

\- Se encuentra perfectamente, caballero. De hecho, su mayor preocupación eres tú ahora mismo. No sufras. Ella no quiere que lo hagas.

Esas palabras le habían infundido el valor y el coraje que le faltaban. Y ahí estaba. Otra vez dispuesto a lograr lo imposible. A vencer a los mismos dioses para realizar el milagro de salvarla. Dispuesto a todo por la mujer a la que amaba. _No te retrases, Palas_ , pensó por último antes de lanzar un nuevo ataque.

...

 _Ya casi llego_ , se dijo Koga. La armadura le pesaba. La subida a la Colina de las Estrellas era una locura en sí misma. El sitio llamado así no era más que una enorme elevación del terreno rodeada de acantilados por todas partes. Sus paredes eran, además, prácticamente verticales y muy difíciles de escalar. Su pie derecho resbaló un poco y cometió el error de mirar hacia abajo. Ya casi no podía ver el suelo. Empezaba a creer que se denominaba "de las Estrellas" porque estaba muy cerca de ellas. Una caída en este momento sería una muerte segura. _¡Maldita sea!_ , pensó, _¿por qué no le habían esperado?, ¿por qué querían dejarle atrás?_ Ya no era ningún niño. Él también tenía derecho a ir a rescatar a la mujer que le había cuidado desde pequeño. _¿Por qué no lo entendían?_ Estaba claro que nunca le habían tomado en serio cuando dijo que quería acompañarles. Ya era bien entrada la noche y apenas había sido esta mañana cuando lo propuso. Shiryu le había pedido que le acompañara para explicarle algunas cosas y él le había seguido.

\- Verás, Koga… - comenzó – Seiya está muy afectado por todo esto. Su relación con Atenea es muy cercana – le explicó sin querer darle demasiados detalles.

 _¿Muy cercana?_ El muchacho estuvo a punto de reírse en su cara sino fuera por la gravedad del asunto.

\- Ya – respondió él llanamente – No hace falta ser un lince para verlo.

El guardián de Libra pareció sorprendido.

\- Oye, Shiryu… A ver, soy joven; pero no estoy ciego. Lo de ellos es algo más que "una relación cercana". Quizás para alguien menos observador lo sea. Pero Saori en persona me crió durante trece años y, en todo ese tiempo, nunca la vi sonreír de verdad. Sólo eran medias sonrisas de compromiso destinadas a hacerme feliz. Sin embargo, sus ojos jamás se iluminaban. Luego, cuando creía que yo no la observaba, ella sostenía en su mano la gema de Pegaso y su mirada se ensombrecía de tristeza. Pasaba largas horas así, perdida en sus pensamientos. Algunas veces Tatsumi me decía que estaba indispuesta. Averigüé que por las noches salía a contemplar las estrellas y lloraba paseando por la playa hasta el alba. El día que regresó Seiya la vi sonreír de verdad por primera vez – concluyó el muchacho.

\- Vaya, veo que tu fama de chico inteligente es merecida – le concedió Shiryu.

Koga le miró seriamente.

\- Y espero que él esté a la altura, porque te puedo asegurar que no hay un amor más puro y desinteresado que el de la señorita Saori – agregó desafiante.

El caballero asintió.

\- Puedes estar seguro de ello. El amor que se profesan es mutuo.

Y, a pesar de considerarle un "chico inteligente", le habían dejado atrás marchándose a la batalla sin avisarle.

Por fin consiguió poner la mano en la cima de la colina. Con penuria y esfuerzo logró alzar su cuerpo. Respiró agotado, intentando recobrar el aliento. Un brillo le cegó de repente. Sobre el templo, junto al altar del oráculo, el báculo sagrado de Atenea brillaba con la intensidad del sol. Debajo suya, un portal abierto desprendía un resplandor aún mayor. De pronto, una mano le tomó del brazo con urgencia.

\- ¡Corre! ¡Date prisa! – le dijo la diosa Palas.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿qué? – preguntó él sorprendido.

\- Te estaba esperando. El oráculo me dijo que vendrías, pero llegas tarde. Ya hace un rato que están luchando en el Olimpo. ¡Debes llevarles el cetro! – añadió con premura - ¡La diosa Nike os protegerá de todo mal!

\- ¿Yo?, ¿por qué?

\- ¡Oh, Koga! ¡No hay tiempo! Si tomo yo el báculo el portal se cerrará. Sólo tú puedes cogerlo y pasar con él, porque llevas desde que eras un bebé contigo parte de la luz de mi hermana, parte de su cosmos. ¡Apresúrate! ¡Te necesitan!

No dudó más. Ya había escuchado suficiente. Alcanzó el cetro con la mano y se lanzó a la luz del portal.

...

La sala del concilio era un sitio sumamente bello de suelos marmóreos y columnas de alabastro. La amplitud era inmensa. Los asientos de los olímpicos majestuosos en oro y joyas. No obstante, todo se notaba frío y desprovisto de vida. Los tronos idénticos de Zeus y de Hera presidían la sala. A su alrededor, los demás. El sitio de la guardiana del Santuario, las Artes y la Guerra estaba vacío. En el centro, de pie, se erguía su dueña con actitud altiva.

\- Atenea, deidad protectora de la Tierra, se te acusa de haber traicionado a tus congéneres los dioses para defender a la humanidad. Y se te acusa también de mantener una relación de depravación con un ser humano, más allá de la lealtad y respeto que éste hubiera debido profesarte como corresponde al servidor de un dios – proclamó Zeus.

La joven escuchó impávida la acusación ante el concilio de los doce. No pestañeó apenas. A pesar de ello, era duro escuchar tales mentiras. _¿Relación de depravación?_ , repitió para sí asqueada. _¡Si ni siquiera conocía mi amor por él! ¿Cómo se supone que hubiera mantenido algún tipo de relación?_

Nueve de los doce dioses olímpicos la miraban expectantes. Poseidón seguía encerrado en el ánfora y Hades había muerto a manos de ella misma, protegida por su leal caballero. Hera, la mujer de su padre, su madrastra, parecía aburrida con todo esto; pero apoyaría a su hijo Hefaistos. Éste ya había dejado claras sus oscuras intenciones y, Afrodita seguía pensando en hacerle la vida imposible. No entendía por qué siempre le había tenido celos. Por el contrario, Demeter y Perséfone apoyaban su causa. Madre e hija se sentían agradecidas por haberlas librado de un yerno y marido como Hades. Por primera vez desde la época mitológica podían estar juntas todo el año sin que Perséfone tuviera que trasladarse seis meses a vivir al infierno con su esposo. Hestia también se sentía dispuesta hacia la nobleza de su lucha por la humanidad, ya que estaba profundamente ligada a los hogares humanos. Y, por último, los gemelos Artemisa y Apolo, que regían sobre la luna y el sol, eran bastante neutrales. Sin embargo, el hecho de haber desafiado el "status quo" de los dioses los perturbaba hasta tal punto que se avivaban sus deseos de castigarla.

\- Atenea, ¿quieres alegar algo en tu defensa? - le ofreció Zeus.

Estaba claro que el juicio estaba ya decidido. Sumó los votos mentalmente y el resultado era en su contra. Sólo esperaba, con toda su alma, conseguir librar a la humanidad y a Seiya de castigo alguno. Recibió la dureza de las miradas de sus "hermanos" divinos cuando se atrevió a abrir los labios para responder. Juzgaban que no tenía derecho a defenderse, que sus palabras serían una ofensa para sus oídos.

\- Padre de los dioses, magnánimo Zeus – comenzó diciendo – Decís que os he traicionado cuando sólo he actuado en defensa propia. ¿Acaso tanto Poseidón como Hades no me desafiaron y atacaron sin que existiera provocación alguna por mi parte? Entonces, ¿cuál fue mi delito? ¿Defenderme? ¿Y acaso, siendo yo la protectora de la Tierra, y habiendo desafiado ellos mi autoridad, debía quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejar que arrasaran mis dominios? ¿Qué habríais hecho vosotros en mi lugar?

\- Ciertamente, habríamos atacado a los usurpadores – concedió Zeus.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu relación con el humano? – preguntó Afrodita con maldad.

\- ¡No existe esa relación que tú proclamas! – repuso Atenea alzando la barbilla desafiante y orgullosa, sin molestarse en dirigirle la mirada.

No cabía duda de que era la hija del dios del Cielo, y la que más se parecía a su padre.

\- ¿Acaso negarás que le amas?

\- No voy a negar lo evidente, hermana – puntualizó – Sería absurdo por mi parte. Como todos sabéis también soy humana, así que no deberíais extrañaros si albergo en mi corazón sentimientos igualmente humanos. Os puedo asegurar que jamás pensé que esto sería motivo de debate ante vosotros. Sin embargo, no he cometido afrenta alguna hacia mis semejantes. Antes bien, he contenido en lo más profundo de mi ser esos sentimientos para no ofenderos.

\- ¡Mientes! – exclamó Hefaistos indignado - ¡Los has escondido para que no le matáramos!

Saori guardó silencio un instante. Eso también era verdad. ¿Iba a admitirlo?

\- Quizás no podáis comprenderlo… - aceptó – Pero cuando amas a alguien con todo tu corazón… cualquier sacrificio es poco por verle feliz – continuó arrodillándose ante Zeus y bajando la cabeza – Sólo os ruego que caiga toda vuestra justa ira y merecido castigo sobre mí. Yo soy la única culpable de lo que albergo en mi pecho. No hagáis escarnio de un mortal que ni siquiera conocía lo que sucedía. Os lo suplico, dejadle vivir en paz.

Atenea puso las palmas de las manos en el suelo e inclinó su frente hasta tocarlo. Las lágrimas asomaban en sus hermosos ojos azules.

\- Dices que tu caballero no sabía nada y, sin embargo, tu hermana asegura que te ama. ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Lo ignoro – repuso la joven con sinceridad, sin dar demasiado crédito a las palabras de Afrodita.

\- Tal vez ella ha inspirado ese mismo sentimiento en él sin revelarle la verdad – se atrevió a intervenir Perséfone.

Su madre la miró con cara de reproche por su impulso.

\- ¡Ella es capaz de eso y más! – aseveró Hefaistos con desdén.

Él lo sabía muy bien.

\- ¡Vamos! – exclamó Hera - ¡Estoy aburrida! No sé qué hay de extraño en todo esto. No es el primer mortal que tiene un escarceo con una diosa.

\- La diferencia radica - le explicó Apolo – en que Atenea no dudaría en matarnos a todos por salvar al humano del que hablamos, ese tal Seiya, su más leal y fiel caballero.

\- Y que para ella, querida esposa, no es un escarceo. Si fuera libre, daría rienda suelta a sus anhelos – dijo Zeus sin dejar de mirar a su hija postrada en el suelo con la frente apoyada en el blanco mármol – No obstante, los mortales son veleidosos y volubles. ¿Podrá ese hombre seguir a tu lado ocurra lo que ocurra? ¿Será digno de ti en cualquier circunstancia? – añadió mesándose la barba pensativo.

\- ¡Sí, lo será! – respondió ella convencida.

\- ¡Sea pues! – agregó el dios de la bóveda celeste – Me pides que perdone a los humanos, pero ellos luchan a las puertas del Cielo para llegar junto a ti. ¿No es paradójico?

Saori abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ignoraba que hubieran llegado hasta allí.

\- Os pondré a prueba entonces dada vuestra mutua fe y, después, decidiré a quién castigo – concluyó alzando la mano - ¡Prepárate! ¡Serás libre de actuar como desees!

Y yo haré esa prueba más interesante, pensó Afrodita maliciosamente.

...

Koga sintió todo dar vueltas y, de pronto, apareció en un lugar que recordaba a las nubes. El báculo en sus manos se había convertido en una pequeña estatua de la diosa Nike. Cerró la mano para no perderla y miró bien a su alrededor. Había decenas de muertos y heridos por todas partes. Más hombres armados como soldados se acercaban desde un templo al pequeño grupo que resistía los ataques. Pudo observar el destello de sus armaduras y las cadenas de Andrómeda en acción. Se apresuró corriendo hacia allí, parecían en apuros.

\- ¡Seiya! – llamó - ¡Lo tengo, tengo el cetro! – continuó alzando la mano para que apreciaran la pequeña estatuilla.

No sólo él, también Hyoga y Kiki levantaron la cabeza y le vieron; pero el caballero de Sagitario cambió inmediatamente su expresión de alivio por una de alerta.

\- ¡Koga! ¡Cuidado! ¡Por detrás! – gritó lanzándose impulsado por sus alas doradas hacia él - ¡Trueno atómico! – exclamó liberando su más poderoso ataque.

El chico no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar antes de sentir un dolor agudo en la espalda y el calor previo a la quemadura. Cayó hacia delante por la fuerza del golpe. Aún así, pudo ver a Seiya atravesar con su rayo de luz a quienquiera que le había golpeado a traición. Lamentablemente, la diosa Nike se escapó de su mano. El caballero de oro se volvió hacia él.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado examinándole con la mirada.

\- Nike… - logró balbucear.

\- Seiya se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir y se apresuró a buscarla con la mirada. Uno de los hombres contra quienes luchaban se agachó a recogerla con curiosidad.

\- ¡Por la ejecución de la Aurora! – exclamó Hyoga.

Y el guerrero fue alcanzado por un rayo de nieve fulminante que le dejó congelado. La diosa se resbaló de sus manos y cayó de nuevo. Shun lanzó sus eslabones y pudo atraparla con ellos. Shiryu le cubrió la espalda con los dobles ninchakus; pero cuando parecía que la atraía hacia sí, la cadena dejó de obedecerle y se convirtió en un pedazo de hierro inerte. Cayó al suelo ante sus ojos. Miró hacia el templo confundido. Hefaistos, que acababa de unirse a la contienda tras el juicio, le sonreía divertido desde lo más alto de la escalinata. Estaba claro que había sido cosa suya. Los arqueros volvieron a disparar. Todos trataron de cubrirse. Harbinger fue herido en el brazo con el que se protegía. Otro guerrero tomó a Nike y empezó a correr con ella para llevarla, sin duda, al herrero de los dioses.

\- ¡Revolución estelar! – gritó Kiki apareciendo a su lado.

El hombre salió proyectado hacia atrás. La figura voló por los aires de nuevo. Kiki pretendía concentrarse para teleportarla hacia él. Pero un nuevo enemigo se lo impidió.

\- ¡Koga, resguárdate! – exclamó Seiya desplegando sus alas para alcanzarla.

Un nuevo arquero se situó junto a Hefaistos en las escalinatas del templo. Era un joven de una belleza singular, por el que suspiraría cualquier mujer nada más verle. Sus cabellos ensortijados, sus ojos grandes y expresivos, su cuerpo increíblemente atlético. Tensó su arco al mismo tiempo que los demás.

\- Ahora vas a ver el verdadero poder de mis flechas – le dijo al herrero divino – No creas que sirven sólo para enamorar a las almas incautas. Te mostraré el efecto de su ataque.

\- No he dudado nunca de ellas, Eros. Yo te las forjé – respondió el guardián del Fuego mientras observaba cómo disparaban a la vez.

Seiya pudo llegar a la diosa Nike en el aire y sujetarla con fuerza en la mano. _Lo logré_ , pensó satisfecho, viendo más cerca la salvación de Atenea. Las saetas cayeron sobre ellos. Todos consiguieron esquivarlas. Sin embargo, cuando miraron al cielo, el caballero de Sagitario había sido alcanzado en el pecho por una flecha plateada. Aun herido, apretaba con firmeza la estatuilla sin soltarla.


	3. Shaina y Seiya

**SHAINA Y SEIYA**

Saori empezó a vagar en medio de la tormenta de nieve hacia delante. Una vez pronunciada la sentencia de Zeus, toda la sala había cambiado ante sus ojos o, mejor dicho, ella había sido teleportada a un sitio diferente. No obstante, no era un lugar desconocido. Sabía que se encontraba en el Reino de Asgard, el Reino del Norte. Después de su batalla contra Poseidón había pasado unas semanas allí como invitada de la sacerdotisa de Odín. Tanto Hilda, como su hermana Flare, la habían llevado por los lugares más hermosos de sus dominios. Reconocía el paraje nevado. Ignoraba qué pretendía su padre trayéndola hasta aquí, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo averiguaría. El fino vestido sin mangas que llevaba cuando Afrodita la obligó a acompañarla, le daba una escasa protección contra el frío glacial de la zona. Hizo arder su cosmos para no morir congelada. Sin embargo, no conseguía avivarlo como siempre, estaba debilitado. Supuso que quitarle parte de su poder era una consecuencia del castigo.

Ya casi no veía, pues la nieve le golpeaba en los ojos, cuando, de pronto, como de la nada, a apenas diez pasos frente a sí, se materializó una figura que conocía. Lo primero que vislumbró fue el brillo dorado de su armadura, luego, las inconfundibles alas. El caballero de Sagitario acababa de aparecer ante ella. Su corazón saltó de alegría y comenzó a latir apresurado. Corrió hacia él. Sin embargo, algo no iba bien. Su cosmos también era débil. La persona que se había dibujado en la tormenta cayó de repente como fulminada al suelo.

\- ¡Seiya! – gritó angustiada.

No obstante, sus labios no emitieron sonido alguno. _Había perdido la voz,_ pensó. _¡No! Los dioses le habían privado de ella,_ comprendió.

...

Afrodita rió para sus adentros mientras apuraba una copa de vino en sus aposentos.

\- ¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? – le preguntó su jovial amigo, el dios Dionisio.

\- Atenea, querido. Me resulta muy divertido todo eso de su inclinación hacia ese mortal.

\- ¿En serio? – volvió a preguntarle el dios de las Celebraciones arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Sabes? Te diré un pequeño secreto. Zeus ha dispuesto una prueba para ellos, pero yo la he complicado un poco más. He añadido a alguien sin que lo supiera – añadió jactándose.

\- ¡Estás loca! Si te pilla yo no quiero saber nada – declaró deleitándose con un buen racimo de uvas.

Entraron dos sirvientes con otra jarra de vino y una bandeja más de fruta. Rellenaron ambas copas y se marcharon tan eficazmente como habían venido.

\- No tienes nada que temer – aseguró la bella diosa – Sólo habrá que esperar los resultados.

\- ¿Qué resultados? – preguntó él sin demostrar mucho interés.

\- Veremos cómo reacciona la divina Atenea cuando se encuentre con su rival y, sobre todo, ahora que ha perdido la voz – se rió la joven a carcajadas - ¿Se pondrá celosa como una humana cualquiera?

Dionisio se encogió de hombros y siguió disfrutando de sus manjares.

...

Saori sujetaba a Seiya contra su pecho bajo la tormenta de nieve. Había descubierto la herida de flecha y lloraba desesperada por no poder gritar pidiendo ayuda. El poder curativo de su cosmos también había sido mermado por los dioses. _¿Es que ese era su castigo? ¿Verle morir entre sus brazos sin poder hacer nada para salvarle?_ El caballero volvió en sí unos instantes al sentir su cálida aura y la miró.

\- ¡Atenea! – la nombró al reconocerla - ¡Estás a salvo! – suspiró aliviado.

Su expresión se relajó. Ella le indicó con un dedo en los labios que guardara silencio. _Saori está llorando_ , pensó. _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algo va mal?_ Descubrió la flecha clavada cerca de su corazón y comprendió. _¡Debo darle a Nike!_ , se dijo. _No puedo morir sin entregársela._ Y haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban tomó su mano con delicadeza y depositó en ella un pequeño objeto, la estatuilla de la diosa de la Victoria. Ella miró lo que le había entregado y asintió comprensiva. _Saori, te amo,_ quiso decirle él; pero cayó inconsciente de nuevo. _¡Seiya, no te mueras, por favor!_ , le rogó la joven mentalmente _. ¡No así! ¡No en mis brazos! No podría soportarlo._ Para su desgracia, tampoco podía ya comunicarse con él de esa manera.

Abstraída estaba en esas amargas cavilaciones cuando sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro. Se volvió sobresaltada. Era Shaina. _¡Shaina!, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo ella en Asgard?_ La guerrera de plata de Ofiuco vestía su armadura y la máscara tradicional que las mujeres de su orden usaban para taparse el rostro. Aunque era una ley antigua y desfasada, para ella seguía siendo una grave ofensa que le vieran la cara, mucho peor que si la descubrieran desnuda.

Atenea, sin pensárselo dos veces, la agarró del brazo y le señaló al caballero herido; luego se indicó a sí misma y a su garganta, negando con la cabeza.

Afortunadamente, la recién llegada comprendió parte de lo que trataba de explicarle.

\- ¡Vamos! – dijo Shaina – No sé muy bien cómo hemos aparecido aquí, pero tengo claro que no podemos quedarnos o moriremos congelados.

Se agachó y recogió del suelo a Seiya echando su brazo por encima del cuello para llevarle. Saori se aprestó a ayudarla compensando su peso por el otro lado, colocándose bajo el otro brazo del joven. Penosamente, comenzaron a caminar. Cada paso costaba más que el anterior y ambas permanecían calladas, concentradas en el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo. La tormenta parecía golpear cada vez con más fuerza. La mujer caballero rompió el incómodo silencio.

\- Estaba en el Santuario haciendo guardia, tal y como Harbinger había indicado. Parpadeé un momento y al instante siguiente me encontraba en esta región inhóspita. Y, aunque no entiendo lo que ha pasado, vos lo sabéis, ¿verdad?

Atenea asintió sin volverse, jadeando. Sus ojos mostraban una férrea determinación. A Shaina le impactó. Pocas veces había visto a nadie con una mirada como esa. Esta mujer se había ganado su respeto a lo largo de los años. No conocía a persona alguna capaz de soportar sufrimientos por los demás igual que ella. Ahí estaba, ayudándola a cargar a Seiya, agotada por el esfuerzo, pero sin quejarse jamás. Igual que él, pensó y reparó entonces en lo mucho que ambos se parecían.

Transcurrido otro rato penoso, tropezaron con la pared de una montaña bastante inexpugnable. La elevación del terreno se perdía casi de vista.

\- ¡Nunca podremos subir eso! – exclamó Shaina con rabia. ¿Cómo diablos iban a salir de ésta? ¡Morirían los tres!

La diosa, sin alterarse, sacó con delicadeza algo que guardaba en su mano, una pequeña figura de piedra. La sostuvo en su palma abierta y, poco a poco, se fue transformando en el inconfundible cetro de Atenea. Sin ningún otro preámbulo, lo hizo brillar en el extremo hasta que de él salió un rayo que golpeó la montaña. El sonido de la roca al romperse retumbó por todo el valle. Shaina se tapó la cabeza con la mano instintivamente cuando la nieve de lo más alto se vino encima como un alud; sin embargo, una esfera divina los protegió de que fueran sepultados. Cuando miró de nuevo, en lugar de la roca había una profunda gruta natural y, Atenea tenía de nuevo "esa" mirada retadora y desafiante. Al instante, agotada, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

\- ¿Estáis bien? – le preguntó preocupada la guerrera.

Ella la miró con sus profundos ojos azules y le sonrió ampliamente.

...

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó Shaina llena de rabia y frustración - ¡Si le arranco la flecha se desangrará!

Se habían refugiado en la gruta y encendido un fuego. La mujer caballero se afanaba en detenerle la hemorragia con un pañuelo que solía llevar atado a su cintura. Ambas jóvenes estaban arrodilladas junto a él. Saori le había quitado delicadamente la diadema de oro y le enjugaba la frente del sudor frío que empezaba a invadirle. _Seiya_ , pensaba, _si mi cosmos estuviera al cien por cien de su poder podría curar tu herida, desgraciadamente… no es así y, ese… ese proyectil de platino… es una saeta de Eros. No sanará sin intervención divina._

\- Saori – la llamó el hombre en sueños agitados desde la inconsciencia.

Ella le tomó la mano con ternura. Él se la apretó y se tranquilizó un poco con su contacto. Shaina los contempló por un segundo. Su cabeza evocó una imagen que había visto trece años atrás. En aquel entonces trataba de matar a Seiya porque había descubierto su rostro y, se negaba a admitir que se había enamorado de él. Era de noche y, desafiando todo pronóstico, el joven se había arrojado a un precipicio con Saori en brazos para protegerla de Jamian y de ella misma. Por la mañana, bajó a buscarlos y descubrió a la dama a punto de besar al inconsciente guardián de Pegaso. Celosa, la había interpelado para evitarlo. Lo consiguió, sin duda. La muchacha no se atrevió. Sin embargo, tomó la mano de su fiel protector y se negó a dejar que lo matara aun a riesgo de perder su vida. ¡Y eso que bien la había amenazado! Desde ese día, y a la luz de todos los acontecimientos posteriores, había lamentado infinidad de veces su intervención en aquel momento tan importante para el caballero y su diosa. Sabía que ese instante especial había cambiado el rumbo de las cosas. Algo surgió entre ellos, de alguna manera, como ocurre todo en esta vida, casi sin darse cuenta. Y Shaina había impedido, en su egoísmo, la única posibilidad de ambos para consumar el sentimiento hermoso, brillante e infinito que se tenían. Ninguno de los dos, después de tantos años, había recibido aún un beso de amor. Nunca hablaban de ello; pero era evidente que lo guardaban el uno para el otro. _¡Bésale!_ , estaba casi a punto de gritarle, cuando el cosmos de Atenea se desplegó sobre el joven herido, envolviéndolo con su dulzura y calidez.

 _Quizás no pueda curarle_ , pensaba Saori, _pero voy a hacer todo lo posible_. Había hecho arder su energía al máximo para intentarlo. Rodeándole con su aura rozó con la mano levemente la herida y ésta, aunque seguía abierta, dejó de sangrar. Shaina la miró con asombro. La diosa cerró un momento los ojos para recuperarse del esfuerzo. Escuchaba el crepitar del fuego y la tormenta golpear con fuerza allí afuera. Era todo muy diferente a la última vez que había estado con Hilda y Flare en la montaña. En esa ocasión, la sacerdotisa de Odín le enseñaba el enorme poder curativo de algunas plantas de la región.

\- Esta planta es el "edelweiss", que significa "blanco puro" – le había dicho la representante del Reino del Norte mostrándole una flor que nacía entre la nieve.

Era de largos pétalos nacarados y de suave tacto, como un abrigo de pieles. Parecía una hermosa estrella de algodones.

\- Sólo crece en la cima más alta de las montañas, entre los hielos eternos. Se dice que aplicada en un ungüento es capaz de sanar una herida abierta en cuestión de días. Sin embargo, nuestros poderes de curación pueden superarla ampliamente – había concluido refiriéndose a ellas dos con una sonrisa.

Saori abrió los ojos. Un brillo relampagueó en ellos. _¡Ya lo tenía! ¡Eso era! ¡Tenía que conseguir esa flor!_ Potenciaría su efecto con lo que quedaba de su mutilado cosmos. _¡Le sanaría!_

Debía explícarle a Shaina lo que pretendía. Se dirigió a la entrada con intención de escribir en la nieve para comunicarse. No obstante, apenas uno de sus dedos se acercó al frío elemento se hizo agua. Repitió la operación dos y tres veces. Ocurrió lo mismo. Comprendió que también la escritura la tenía prohibida. Por más que lo intentara, no iban a dejarla hablar de ninguna manera.

 _De acuerdo_ , pensó, _entonces lo mejor será que vaya yo misma. No conseguiré que Shaina entienda lo que hay que buscar. Sin embargo, si me alejo de Seiya no podré protegerle con mi poder. ¡Sangrará su herida de nuevo! A menos que… deje la mitad de mi cosmos con él. Eso me debilitará bastante, pero… no tengo alternativa._

La guerrera de Ofiuco la observaba ir y venir con curiosidad. La diosa protectora de la Tierra tenía otra vez "la mirada" de determinación. La vio acercarse al caballero de Sagitario y arrodillarse.

Saori se concentró profundamente y, con dolor, empezó a separarse de parte de su esencia vital. Era una sensación terrible, como si muriera algo dentro de ella. Apretó los labios y aceleró el proceso. La causa merecía la pena. No tenía la menor sombra de duda.

La otra mujer la miraba intrigada. Pudo alcanzar a comprender lo que hacía Atenea con su cosmos, aunque no entendía aún el motivo.

Cuando terminó de entregarle al joven herido la mayoría de su aura, le tomó a ella la mano y la miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de expresarle algo. _Shaina_ , quería decirle, _cuídale, por favor. No permitas que le pase nada en mi ausencia. Él es mi vida_ , pensó bajando la vista a contemplarle una vez más. Le apartó con delicadeza los cabellos desordenados sobre su frente, suspirando. Y puso la mano de la guerrera sobre la de Seiya. Ella sería ahora su sustento, su conexión con este mundo, la que le enjugaría el sudor de la fiebre y le animaría a mantenerse con vida. Conocía hacía años los sentimientos de Shaina por el antiguo caballero de Pegaso. Para Saori, como mujer, era muy duro confiarle su cuidado; pues tenía que luchar contra sus propios celos mundanos. Pero como Atenea, sabía lo que tenía que hacer: ¡Ir a buscar esa flor! En ese trance, recordó dos cosas importantes sobre sí misma: una, que le amaba absoluta y desinteresadamente, sin esperar nada a cambio. Rechazó una nueva punzada de celos al verles cogidos de la mano. Y dos, pensó volviéndose hacia la entrada de la gruta, que no dudaría un instante en sacrificar su vida por la suya. Así que, aunque muy debilitada, tomó su cetro y, apoyándose, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la tormenta.

...

Shaina perdió la noción del tiempo, pero tenía claro que hacía horas que Saori había salido del improvisado refugio. Cuando trató de detenerla y preguntarle dónde iba, la diosa le hizo una seña de que esperara con la mano y le sonrió por toda respuesta.

 _¿Le habría ocurrido algo malo?_ Se sentía impotente, un fraude como protectora. Era su señora quien había cuidado de ella y del caballero herido en todo momento. _¿La habría atacado algún animal salvaje o habría muerto congelada?_ Estaba muy débil cuando se fue. Había estado usando su poder sin cesar para proteger a Seiya e incluso le entregó una parte, manteniéndole así a salvo en su ausencia. Miró al hombre que yacía a sus pies. No podía hacer nada salvo esperar y sostenerle la mano. Él empezó a delirar de nuevo.

\- Sa… o… ri… - llamó a la joven en su inconsciencia.

Shaina comprendió al instante. Seguro que el caballero podía sentir el cosmos cálido y reconfortante de Atenea y creía que era la misma diosa quien estaba a su lado.

\- Tranquilo, todo irá bien – le respondió apretándole un poco la mano.

La frente le ardía. La guerrera tomó un puñado de hielo de los alrededores y se lo aplicó para bajarle la temperatura.

\- Saori… - murmuró él de nuevo – Saori, te amo.

Esta vez Shaina se estremeció. Una vez más se había entrometido en la relación de ambos. Esa declaración no era para sus oídos. Seiya había necesitado trece años y estar al borde de la muerte para confesarlo en voz alta. Y ahora, la persona a quién iba dirigida no estaba allí, se jugaba la vida en la tormenta. Se sintió increíblemente miserable y se echó a llorar.

...

No recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba subiendo. Jadeó cogiendo aliento y se apoyó en la diosa Nike convertida en cetro para sostenerse en pie.

 _Un poco más_ , se dijo a sí misma. Se había concentrado sólo en un paso, luego otro, y así había logrado llegar cerca de la cima. Respiraba ya afanosamente, pero su motivación la empujaba a no cejar en su empeño. _Seiya_ , pensó. _Esta vez yo voy a salvarte a ti, aunque sea lo último que haga._

Tres pasos más. Había dejado de sentir las extremidades congeladas por el frío. Su cosmos, tras separarse de una parte, era aún más débil y ya apenas la protegía de los rigores del viento y la nieve.

Otros dos. Comenzó a ver el final de la subida. El aire le azotó la cara. _Dos más y habré alcanzado la base de la cumbre_. Uno _¡Veo_ _una llanura al fin!_ El último. _¡Lo logré!_

Ante sus ojos había una extensión de terreno nevada con lo que parecían bolas de algodón. Fijándose bien pudo darse cuenta de que era el "edelweiss". Ahora sí estaba segura de que podría curarle. Se adentró en el llano entre las flores, pero cuando fue a inclinarse para cogerlas escuchó de repente un aullido. Se volvió alarmada. A unos cien metros, un lobo la amenazaba entre las rocas que bordeaban la meseta. Retrocedió dos pasos. A su alrededor la sitiaron seis lobos más. Estaba rodeada. Las inclemencias del clima y la escasez de comida debía de tenerlos hambrientos. Enseñaban los colmillos con ferocidad. Los ojos de algunos brillaban inyectados en sangre. Al instante, el que había aullado primero gruño a modo de señal. Todos se lanzaron contra la diosa. Saori golpeó levemente el suelo con su cetro y éste resplandeció. Su maltrecho cosmos se desplegó y los lobos se inclinaron a regañadientes ante ella. Gruñían molestos y tratando de resistirse mostraban sus colmillos.

Atenea se sustentó con las dos manos a su báculo sagrado. _Estoy demasiado débil_ , pensó. _No podré mantenerlos bajo control mucho tiempo._ Su aura se apagaba poco a poco. Extenuada, cayó de rodillas al suelo. El jefe de los lobos saltó hacia ella alcanzándola en la pierna, clavando sus colmillos en el muslo, a través del ligero vestido. Ambos rodaron por el suelo. El cetro se escapó de sus manos. Gritó de dolor, pero como ya sabía ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Desesperada, mientras el animal afianzaba su presa, trató de arrastrarse hasta el báculo. Sus dedos se clavaron en la tierra estirándose al máximo para llegar. Los demás lobos comenzaron a rodearla de nuevo. Podía sentir sus jadeos cerca del cuello. Un mordisco en la yugular y estaría acabada.

 _¡Oh, Seiya!_ , exclamó mentalmente. _¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?_ , se preguntó cuando de pronto su mano alcanzó a la diosa Nike. Ésta brilló con intensidad; pero su resplandor era diferente. No se trataba sólo del cosmos dorado de Atenea, otro brillo azul y refulgente la envolvía: _¡Seiya!_

Saori se concentró en canalizar todo su poder a través del cetro y se sintió a su vez envuelta por el aura protectora de su leal caballero. Las nubes se arremolinaron sobre el báculo y una lluvia de meteoros azules cayó con ímpetu sobre la manada, haciendo retumbar las montañas. Cuando la joven pudo incorporarse sostenida por el bastón, miró a su alrededor. Los animales estaban muertos. De algún modo Seiya había conseguido salvarla. Respirando pesadamente, las manos rasguñadas y las uñas llenas de tierra; se inclinó y cortó la flor que iba a sanarle.

...

\- ¿Hola? - llamó Koga.

\- Es inútil – le aclaró Shiryu – No hay nadie más que nosotros aquí. Estamos en una especie de limbo.

Junto a ellos se encontraban Shun, Hyoga y Kiki, que sostenía al herido Harbinger.

Cuando Seiya alcanzó con su mano a la diosa Nike fue atravesado por una flecha y, al instante, todo cambió. El caballero de Sagitario se volatilizó ante sus ojos inexplicablemente, tan inexplicablemente como desapareció el lugar en el que se hallaban, dando paso a este paraje desierto de nubes. Miraran donde miraran no había otra cosa. Sólo nubes. La sensación era ciertamente extraña, parecía que en cualquier momento fueran a caer del cielo. Pisaban el firmamento y, tanto a izquierda como a derecha, arriba como abajo, se extendía sólo la bóveda celeste infinita.

\- ¿Pero es que no vamos a hacer nada para salir de aquí? – exclamó Koga desesperado.

\- ¡Cálmate! – le pidió Shiryu – Perdiendo la calma no vas a conseguir nada. Está claro que esta partida se juega a otro nivel o los dioses no nos habrían traído hasta aquí.

Hyoga y Shun asintieron afirmativamente.

\- Lo importante ahora es estabilizar la herida de Harbinger – declaró Kiki – Yo me encargaré de él, pero tendrá que estar un rato quieto – continuó imponiéndole las manos, que empezaron a brillar.

\- ¡Oh, está bien! ¡Tenéis razón! ¡Es que me siento tan impotente! – se exasperó el nuevo caballero de Pegaso y lanzó una andanada de meteoros al frente para desahogarse.

...

Hacía ya más de una hora que Seiya había gritado de nuevo el nombre de Atenea. Shaina observó perpleja cómo de alguna manera su cosmos se había activado; pues un leve resplandor azul rodeó al aura dorada que protegía al caballero. Éste empezó a agitarse inquieto y a extender el brazo tratando de alcanzar algo invisible que sólo él veía. El fenómeno había durado unos segundos, luego se extinguió tan rápido como había surgido. Desde entonces, Seiya seguía intranquilo y llamando a voces a Saori. Shaina no sabía ya siquiera si escuchaba sus explicaciones o seguía delirando por la fiebre que ella ya no podía contener sin medicinas.

De pronto, una ráfaga de viento entró en la gruta y, tambaleándose, Atenea. Apenas su cosmos era ya visible. Venía exhausta, congelada y con una flor blanca en la mano que sostenía férreamente. Sus uñas estaban llenas de tierra, sus manos arañadas, su vestido embarrado de haberse arrastrado y ella llena de magulladuras en general. Tenía un aspecto lamentable, pero lucía un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos. Agotada, dejó caer su cetro.

\- ¿Os encontráis bien? – dijo Shaina corriendo a sostenerla.

Saori asintió.

\- ¡Por todos los demonios! ¿Dónde habéis estado? ¿Qué os ha ocurrido?

La joven se liberó con delicadeza de su apoyo para continuar su camino hacia el caballero de Sagitario. Se dejó caer junto a él y suspiró aliviada al ver que todavía respiraba. _¡Oh, Seiya!_ , pensó acariciándole la mejilla. _¡Tenía tanto miedo de no llegar a tiempo!_

\- Atenea, ¿qué vais a hacer? – preguntó la guerrera.

La diosa de la Tierra la miró y le pidió la mano tendiéndole la suya. Shaina se la dio. Saori la llevó hasta la saeta que seguía clavada cerca del corazón de su amado. La miró con intensidad.

\- ¿Qué queréis que haga? – dudó ésta intimidada por la determinación de la muchacha - ¿No querréis que yo…

Atenea afirmó con la cabeza. _Necesito que le arranques la flecha para poder curarle_ , pensó esperando que Shaina comprendiera.

\- ¿Quieres que extraiga el proyectil de su pecho?

La diosa asintió de nuevo sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Está bien – aceptó la mujer resignada – Confío en ti. Espero que no le matemos al hacerlo – deseó con toda su alma.

Saori ya no le prestaba atención. Todos sus esfuerzos se centraban ahora en colocar la flor que había traído cerca de la herida. Con su mano izquierda la cubrió y, con la derecha, agarró de nuevo el cetro de la diosa Nike. Éste comenzó a brillar aumentando poco a poco su intensidad. El fulgor dorado de su aura se extendió por todo su cuerpo hasta la mano que tapaba los blancos pétalos. Atenea cerró los ojos concentrándose. Shaina comprendió que ese era el momento de actuar y, sin pensarlo, tiró de la flecha con todas sus fuerzas. El grito de dolor del caballero resonó en todo el valle. La guerrera se echó a llorar con la saeta al fin extraída. La joven diosa contuvo las lágrimas. Ella no podía permitirse ser débil ahora. La vida de Seiya estaba en sus manos. _¡Arde, cosmos! ¡Consúmeme en tus llamas si es necesario!_ , se dijo. _¡Sana esta herida, aunque sea lo último que hagas!_ Su resplandor fue tan brillante que hubiera cegado al mismo sol.

Cuando Shaina pudo finalmente abrir los ojos y mirar, vio que el joven respiraba normalmente y la herida había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera existido. En su lugar, sólo unos pétalos consumidos de lo que había sido una vez una flor. A su lado, Saori yacía pálida e inconsciente.

...

Shaina despertó después de un largo sueño reparador y no pudo evitar observar a la joven pareja. Desde que Seiya volviera en sí, al poco de que la diosa agotara su cosmos poniéndose al borde de la muerte, no se había separado de ella un solo instante y la había velado durante toda la noche sin descanso. Aún seguía ahí, vigilando su sueño, infatigable. La guerrera le había puesto al corriente de todo lo acaecido. Pero él no había dicho nada. Se limitó a escuchar sus palabras. Parecía absorto en sus profundos pensamientos.

\- Duerme un poco, Shaina – le había pedido – Tú también debes estar agotada – le dijo tan gentil como era habitual en él, dedicándole una cortés sonrisa – Yo haré guardia, no temas.

Y, simplemente, se había quedado al lado de Saori contemplándola, sin atreverse a rozarla.

Ella le había hecho caso y aprovechado para reponer fuerzas. Poco o nada podía hacer a partir de este momento. Atenea estaba en buenas manos, las mejores, las de su amado. Oscurecía cuando se había quedado dormida y ahora estaba amaneciendo. La tormenta había cesado. Era una buena ocasión para salir a buscar ayuda.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Ya estás despierta? – le preguntó al verla.

La dama no había recobrado aún el conocimiento. Su respiración era muy tenue y su aura apenas podía percibirse.

\- Sigue muy débil, Seiya. Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?

Él la miró sin saber qué responderle. Había estado toda la noche envolviéndola con su cosmos, intentando calentarla con él para que no muriese congelada, conteniéndose las ganas de abrazarla y darle todo el calor de su pecho porque ella era su diosa y se sentía sin derecho a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos.

\- Confío en que sí – le admitió más con esperanza que con certeza – Quédate con ella, Shaina. Iré a buscar ayuda ahora que la nieve nos ha dado una tregua – dijo colocándose su diadema de oro para salir.

Le dirigió una última mirada a su amada y apretó los dientes. No le gustaba tener que alejarse de nuevo, pero tenía que cumplir con su deber y buscar ayuda para las dos mujeres.

\- El palacio de Hilda no debe estar lejos – concluyó.

\- No, Seiya, iré yo. Quédate aquí, a su lado. Te lo ruego – le pidió la guerrera – Esa mujer ha afrontado sola la tormenta y quién sabe cuántos peligros más para traerte una cura. Ha agotado su energía hasta el borde de la muerte para sanarte y ha mostrado más determinación y coraje que todos los caballeros del Santuario juntos. Si se recupera, que seas tú, la persona por la que lo ha dado todo lo primero que vea cuando abra los ojos.

\- Pero, Shaina, si te pasara algo…

\- Vamos, caballero, ya sabes que no soy una damisela en apuros precisamente – se jactó casi divertida al recordar la infinidad de veces que se habían enfrentado ambos – Sigues siendo un sentimental.

\- Está bien – aceptó.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Se detuvo de nuevo.

\- ¡Ah, Seiya, una cosa más! – le dijo sin volverse – Como te he comentado, Atenea no puede hablar; así que sería conveniente que aprovecharas para decirle "todo" lo que tienes pendiente. No sé si me explico...

\- Entiendo – respondió él sintiéndose sonrojar.

Shaina no quería seguir avergonzándole. Salió de la gruta. Esta vez ella iba a redimir su culpa: Iba a darles la oportunidad de hablar.

...

La oscuridad sin dolor. No sentía nada. Era una calma placentera y profunda, como un sueño pesado del que no podía despertar. Saori se dejaba llevar por esa sensación cuando empezó a sentir la urgencia de regresar a alguna parte, la urgencia de alguien que la nombraba, alguien que la necesitaba, a quien no podía abandonar. Un fulgor de pronto en la oscuridad, un resplandor dorado y una voz que conocía llamándola. Abrió lentamente los ojos y sus pupilas azules se adaptaron al entorno. El brillo era la diadema alada de Sagitario, la voz la de su portador. Le dedicó una sonrisa de felicidad al verle de nuevo sano y salvo. _Seiya_ , pensó. _¡Cuánto me alegro de ver tu mirada llena de vida!_ Le hubiera abrazado en ese instante si las fuerzas la hubieran acompañado.

\- Atenea… - dijo él visiblemente emocionado, conteniendo las lágrimas de alegría.

No habían tenido un momento de tranquilidad desde que Afrodita se la llevara.

\- Déjame que te ayude a incorporarte – se ofreció.

Ella se dejó dirigir para recostarse contra la pared, enderezándose un poco. Una ráfaga de dolor la atravesó de repente y una mueca se reflejó en su cara.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó él con preocupación.

La joven se llevó instintivamente una mano al origen: su muslo izquierdo. Cuando Seiya miró vio una mancha de sangre en su ropa. Saori apretaba los dientes conteniendo el dolor.

\- Permíteme – dijo y, sin esperar la respuesta, comenzó a subir la tela del ligero vestido con delicadeza, dejando al descubierto su blanca pierna hasta la altura de la lesión.

El caballero tragó saliva y se forzó a concentrarse en la herida. Sin embargo, le costaba olvidar la suavidad y la belleza de esa piel nacarada que tanto adoraba y que, en cualquier otra circunstancia, no se atrevería ni a rozar, ni a mirar siquiera. La muchacha se ruborizó a su vez al sentir el contacto de sus manos. ¡Lo deseaba tanto!

\- ¿Cómo te has hecho esto? – quiso saber intrigado – Es una herida muy fea. Parece que te hubiera mordido un animal salvaje – continuó mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió con un leve movimiento de párpados.

\- Ya veo – añadió disgustado – Has corrido más peligros de los que Shaina o yo habíamos imaginado.

El joven se llevó una mano al cuello y, de un tirón se arrancó el pañuelo que llevaba puesto. Con una orden mental se quitó la armadura de Sagitario que, como dotada de vida propia, se separó de su cuerpo y volvió a ensamblarse en su forma original a unos metros de distancia. Seiya, que mantenía la pieza de tela en la mano, comenzó a atarla alrededor de la pierna para evitar que se le infectara.

\- Párame si te hago daño.

Atenea asintió de nuevo y estuvo atenta hasta que su protector acabó el vendaje. Sus manos habían actuado con suma delicadeza. Cuando las retiró, arrodillado como estaba, siguió hablándole.

\- Me ha dicho Shaina que no puedes hablar. No te preocupes, ella ha salido a buscar ayuda. Regresará en breve.

 _Ellos dos tienen una relación muy especial_ , pensó la diosa. _Ambos son caballeros y se entienden a la perfección. Hacen muy buena pareja juntos._

\- ¡Saori! – la sobresaltó la voz de él.

El guardián de Sagitario y Koga eran prácticamente los únicos que solían llamarla por su nombre mundano. Eso le gustaba, ya que la humanizaba. Ella le miró saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

\- Todo lo que me dijiste ante Afrodita era verdad, ¿no es cierto? – le preguntó casi de improviso, sin atreverse a mirarla.

La joven se ruborizó al instante. Así era él, impulsivo e inesperado, sin preámbulos ni rodeos. Ella sabía que más tarde o más temprano tendría que afrontar esa conversación, pero confiaba en tener voz cuando lo hiciera.

 _Yo…_ intentó decir. Como esperaba, el sonido no salía de su garganta. Empezó a desesperarse por no poder emitir vocablo alguno. ¡Iba a pensar que no quería responderle! Exasperada, afirmó de nuevo con un movimiento de cabeza y se sonrojó aún más, si eso era posible. Seiya no se atrevía a levantar la vista del suelo.

\- ¡Mírame! – le dijo finalmente con pesar en la voz – Porque estoy seguro de que no me has mirado bien. Debajo de la brillante armadura sólo hay un hombre normal, Saori. Y ni siquiera un gran hombre, refinado y educado; sino uno torpe y necio que no sabe ni dirigirse correctamente a la dama a la que adora.

La muchacha abrió los ojos al escucharle. _¿Se refería a ella?_

\- Soy un hombre desbordado por un fuego que me consume, que no sé ya cómo contener en mi interior – hizo una pausa para alzarle el mentón con los dedos – Sí, yo también te amo – añadió mirándola profundamente al interior de sus pupilas azules – Te amo más que a mi vida, aunque eso ya te lo he demostrado mil veces, creo – bromeó – Pero no sé nada sobre cómo amar a una diosa con un sentimiento tan… humano. No soy digno de tus atenciones. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – la interrogó acercándose más – Por favor, se libre de apartarme si te ofendo – murmuró abrazándola de pronto - Enséñame a amarte, te lo ruego – le susurró al oído.

La respuesta de Saori no cabía ya en palabra alguna. Conmovida por su sincera declaración, lo acogió en sus brazos con dulzura. Sus mejillas rozándose, el cuerpo femenino arropado por el firme abrazo del cuerpo masculino y el suave tacto de la piel de la joven, hicieron que Seiya acariciara sus largos cabellos atrayéndola aún más contra sí. Sentía que no iba a ser capaz de soltarla nunca. Éste era el lugar en el que soñaba estar. Con ternura, le dio un cálido beso en la base del cuello. Ella se lo devolvió besando su rostro con suavidad varias veces. Él se giró levemente arriesgándose a buscar sus labios y… los encontró.

En ese instante, ambos se unieron en un solo latir, embriagados por la agradable sensación de pertenecer el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma, incondicionalmente y para siempre. El cosmos de Atenea regresó a la diosa con toda su magnitud. El aura dorada y rosácea inundó el lugar con su calidez. Ella nunca se había sentido tan poderosa, Seiya nunca se había sentido tan completo. Su aura azul ardió al máximo, como nunca, alcanzando un brillo blanco e intenso. Comprendió de repente que eso era lo que le había faltado toda la vida, lo que había buscado incansablemente para cumplir su destino, lo que los astros le tenían reservado: el amor de Saori.

Sintieron que se detenían las estrellas, los planetas y el universo a su alrededor. El tiempo cesó su camino. El paisaje desapareció y, por un segundo, estuvieron fuera de cualquier espacio. Él escuchaba por primera vez en su interior el pulso de la Tierra, la explosión de la vida y los cosmos de todos los demás caballeros. Fascinado, se dio cuenta de que todo eso formaba parte de ella. El beso era puro, lento y cálido; liberándose de años de amor contenido, explorando los labios del otro con dulzura y veneración.

Ensimismados, no se dieron cuenta de que todo cambiaba y que ya no estaban en la gruta, sino en otro lugar, al borde de un precipicio.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Seiya, que fue el primero en advertirlo.

Saori perdió pie, tambaleándose a punto de caer. Él quiso cogerla de la mano y, antes de rozarla ni siquiera, Atenea gritó de dolor. En las falanges de sus dedos, de la nada, habían aparecido cuatro cortes profundos al acercarse. Comenzó a sangrar mientras caía. El caballero, confundido, se debatía en la duda de qué hacer. Desesperado, volvió a intentar alcanzarla para salvarla de precipitarse al vacío. En ese momento otra mano interceptó a la diosa tomándola del brazo: ¡Jabu!


	4. Jabu y Saori

**JABU Y SAORI**

\- ¡Shaina! – exclamó Koga cuando la vio materializarse delante suya.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. La joven parecía desubicada.

\- ¡Por todos los diablos! – exclamó - ¿Dónde se supone que estoy ahora? ¡Estaba ya cerca del palacio de Hilda! ¡Koga!

\- ¡Maestra, me alegro de verte! – la saludó el joven Pegaso - ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

\- Sea como sea, es bueno tenerte a nuestro lado – añadió Shiryu tendiéndole la mano.

\- Creía que luchabais en el Olimpo – respondió ella estrechándosela.

\- Y así era – le explicó Shun.

\- Hasta que Harbinger se lesionó – bromeó Kiki.

\- ¡No me insultes! – se quejó éste con un brazo en cabestrillo - ¡Hubiera podido seguir luchando perfectamente!

\- No, en serio – continuó Kiki – De repente aparecimos en esta especie de limbo entre las nubes, justo después de que un dios arquero hiriera a Seiya en el corazón.

\- No le hemos visto desde entonces, aunque le hemos buscado por todas partes – agregó Shun – Y estamos muy preocupados por él.

\- ¡Sin embargo, seguimos aquí atrapados! – dijo Hyoga, que no había hablado hasta ahora – Hemos probado de todo para salir, sin resultado.

\- Pensamos que la batalla de verdad se está librando en otro sitio – concluyó Shiryu – Y que estamos aquí por alguna razón que desconocemos todavía.

Shaina sonrió detrás de la máscara.

\- Me alegra ser portadora entonces de buenas noticias. Seiya está sano y salvo, gracias a Atenea.

\- ¿Qué? – gritó Koga.

\- Explícate, por favor – le pidió Shiryu.

La mujer se dedicó entonces a contarles lo que le había ocurrido desde que apareció en Asgard, el reino de hielo. Todos la escucharon atentamente. El joven caballero de Pegaso no abrió la boca hasta que su maestra hubo terminado.

\- Pero, Shaina, ¿qué será de Saori? ¡Has dicho que su cosmos estaba casi extinguido cuando fuiste por ayuda!

\- Si te soy sincera, no lo sé – respondió pensativa – Aunque sí estoy segura de algo, y es de que no puede estar en mejores manos que las de Seiya.

\- No te inquietes por ella, Koga – le tranquilizó el caballero de Libra – Él no dejará que le pase nada malo. Antes moriría.

\- Shiryu tiene razón – añadió Kiki – Mientras estén juntos no hay nada que temer por ninguno de ellos. Esos dos son un par de cabezotas que pueden con todas las adversidades. Aunque los dioses les sigan castigando, lo superarán, ya lo verás.

\- Eso espero – deseó el muchacho con toda su alma.

Sentía un gran afecto por Saori, que era como una madre para él. Seiya, cuídala, te lo ruego, pensó por último.

...

Jabu, el caballero del Unicornio, alzó a la diosa tirando de ella hacia sí. La sujetó por la cintura para asegurarla. Las manos de la joven se apoyaron en su pecho.

\- ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó preocupado.

Dos destellos dorados se acercaron a gran velocidad. Atenea extendió la mano, liberándose del abrazo, para alcanzar uno de ellos: su cetro. El otro continuó hacia su leal protector. Se trataba de la armadura de Sagitario, que velozmente se ensambló de nuevo a su cuerpo para protegerle. Ambos dejaron de brillar.

\- ¿De verdad eres tú, Jabu? – interpeló ella con desconfianza.

Acto seguido se llevó sorprendida una mano a la garganta.

\- Sí, parece que has recuperado la voz – observó Seiya acercándose.

Ver al caballero rodeando a Saori por la cintura le había resultado terriblemente molesto. Apartó de sí esos pensamientos. Pero seguía tenso.

\- ¡Claro que soy yo! ¡Lo que no entiendo es cómo he llegado hasta aquí! Estaba en el Santuario, protegiéndolo con los demás… Espera, ¿habíais perdido la voz?

\- Sí, así era hasta este instante. Me temo que todo es culpa mía – le aclaró Atenea – Zeus, el dios del Cielo, me ha impuesto una serie de pruebas tras las cuales seré juzgada.

\- ¿Y qué mal habéis hecho para merecer eso?

\- Pues… - empezó a decir la joven ruborizándose, dudando cómo continuar.

\- Según ellos ha amado demasiado a los humanos y a la Tierra – atajó Seiya evitándole entrar en detalles sobre su relación con él.

\- Gracias – repuso la diosa, reconociéndole el amable gesto que le ahorraba la vergüenza de hablar de sus sentimientos más íntimos – Antes, mi cosmos estaba muy debilitado – le siguió explicando – Ahora, si no me equivoco, sigo sin poder teleportarme a ninguna parte.

Hizo el intento y no consiguió desplazarse.

\- Y creo que… este sitio me resulta familiar…

Miró hacia arriba y vio que estaban en el fondo de una sima donde ya había estado antes.

\- ¡Esto es…! – murmuró sorprendida.

\- Sí, lo es – corroboró Seiya mirándola intencionadamente – Es el precipicio en el que enfrentamos a Jamian.

\- No es casualidad – confirmó ella – Estamos aquí por algún motivo y, parece que tendremos que subir andando – concluyó mirando al cielo que se atisbaba entre las rocas - ¿Tampoco tú puedes volar? – le preguntó al caballero de Sagitario.

Él negó con la cabeza apesadumbrado. Saori acercó lentamente una mano con intención de posarla en su hombro y, cuando estaba a punto de rozarle, surgieron tres cortes más en sus dedos. Apretó los dientes. Lo esperaba. Tampoco podía ya tocarle. Seiya y Jabu ahogaron a la vez una exclamación de alerta en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – quiso saber el caballero del Unicornio y, sin esperar su permiso, le cogió la mano para comprobar la gravedad de las lesiones.

Atenea le miró estupefacta. ¡Él sí podía rozarla!

\- Es obvio, Jabu – aclaró el joven molesto, no con él, sino con la situación – Los dioses parece que han decidido ahora que no puedo acercarme a Saori sin ponerla en peligro.

\- ¡Te burlas de mí!

\- Supongo que las heridas serán más graves si llegamos a tocarnos – dedujo la muchacha.

\- Descuida, no pasará – afirmó Seiya con convicción disgustado.

No iba a permitir que Saori arriesgara su vida. No por él, al menos. Se sentía como si acabaran de expulsarlo del paraíso. Después de haber experimentado el sabor de sus labios, las increíbles sensaciones que de ella emanaban, el cálido abrazo de su cuerpo… debía volver a la casilla de salida, a contener todo su amor en sí mismo y gestionar el dolor de perderla. Aunque las cosas ya no serían igual. La había tenido en sus brazos y no iba a renunciar jamás a ella. Le había entregado su alma. Era completamente suyo.

\- ¡Jabu, cuídala! – le pidió a su compañero encomendándole su más preciado tesoro – Ya que no puedo protegerte, os abriré camino en la montaña – añadió dirigiéndose a la dama.

Se miraron intensamente unos segundos, queriendo decirse mil cosas, sin saber cómo hacerlo delante del caballero del Unicornio. Seiya hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión? – quiso saber la joven.

\- He tomado una decisión – repuso seriamente.

Saori asintió en silencio y le dejó ir. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para retenerle. Así era: cabezota y testarudo. Por otro lado, era injusto pedirle que se quedara cerca y verle sufrir sintiéndose inútil para protegerla. Aunque su proximidad le hubiera hecho sentir mejor, no podía ser egoísta, no con él. Le amaba demasiado. Le había entregado su corazón en este mismo sitio hacía años y, ahora que la había aceptado, sellando sus labios con un beso, ocurriera lo que ocurriera a partir de ahora, era completamente suya, en cuerpo y alma. Con tristeza, le observó alejarse avanzando rápidamente entre los riscos.

\- ¿Continuamos? – le propuso Jabu ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla.

\- Sí, perdona – respondió saliendo de su ensimismamiento – Gracias – le dijo tomándola.

Y se pusieron en marcha tras los pasos del caballero de oro.

...

\- ¿Qué te pasa, querida? – preguntó Hefaistos a su mujer.

Ambos paseaban por el jardín de los dioses, pero ella parecía terriblemente descontenta. Si algo había aprendido el herrero en sus años de matrimonio era que no debía contrariarla.

\- Es por Atenea – respondió ésta con fastidio.

\- No veo motivo por el que deba molestarte – dijo tomándola del mentón con dos dedos – Zeus la está probando, tal como dijo. Olvídate de esa mojigata por el momento y relájate un poco – añadió intentando besarla.

Afrodita se retiró de su lado casi con enojo. Hefaistos suspiró resignado. Estaba más disgustada de lo que pensaba.

\- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! – exclamó la diosa – En la primera prueba llevé a una mujer llamada Shaina junto a ella para hacerle la vida imposible.

\- Estás en lo cierto, querida. No comprendo. ¿En qué iba eso a incomodarla?

\- Esa mujer estaba enamorada del mismo hombre, ese gusano llamado Seiya. ¡Debería haberle dado celos! Lo tramé todo para que se quedara a solas con él y Atenea no pudiera impedirlo. Si ese caballerucho la hubiera traicionado, habría fallado la primera prueba. ¡Pero no lo hizo! – gritó exasperada - ¡Incluso esa tal Shaina lo estropeó aún más, dejándolos a solas a los dos!

\- Ya veo – musitó él pensativo – Has errado el tiro. Tu hermana es bastante imprevisible. Deduzco que no te has quedado cruzada de brazos, ¿cierto?

\- No, no lo he hecho – respondió recuperando la compostura – Ahora les he enviado a otro gusano, uno que está enamorado de Atenea desde que eran niños, un tal Jabu. Espero que sea ella en esta ocasión quien traicione a su caballero con otro.

\- ¡Ja, ja ja! ¡Qué ingenua eres! – se burló su marido – Esos juegos tuyos no funcionarán, son demasiado infantiles. No caerá en la trampa.

\- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? – preguntó entornando los ojos con desdén.

\- Claro que sí, querida. Sigue jugando si te place, pero asegúrate el éxito si falla. Si yo fuera tú enviaría a tu hijo Eros a deshacerse de una vez por todas de ellos con sus flechas divinas.

\- Umm, puede que tengas razón… - murmuró pensativa.

\- La tengo, por supuesto que la tengo – dijo tomándole de nuevo el mentón y besándola antes de que se diera cuenta qué estaba ocurriendo.

En esta ocasión, Afrodita aceptó el beso y se dejó llevar.

\- Me has convencido – susurró abandonando sus labios – Avisaré a Eros.

Hefaistos sonrió satisfecho. No sólo había conseguido apaciguar a su esposa, sino que estaba también a punto de acabar con Atenea, la única mujer que se había atrevido a rechazarle.

...

Llevaban ya medio día subiendo en silencio. El guardián de la constelación del Unicornio le tendía la mano cada vez que se encontraban un obstáculo en la escarpada subida. No obstante, seguían los pasos del caballero de Sagitario y se notaba. Éste había ido despejando el camino de rocas, eligiendo cuidadosamente las piedras en las que podían apoyarse y retirando las menos seguras. Cuando el estrecho paso entre montañas se volvía dudoso o parecía bifurcarse, les dejaba una pluma de sus alas doradas para indicarles el camino correcto.

\- ¡Por aquí! – exclamó Jabu señalando otra de ellas.

Saori se inclinó para recogerla. Su mirada era triste.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? – quiso saber incómodo – No habéis dicho apenas nada desde que nos encontramos. Sé que no soy tan bueno como él; pero puedo protegeros igual, con todo mi empeño.

\- Perdóname – solicitó la diosa – No quería ofenderte. No es eso. Es que… - dudó sin saber cómo continuar.

No quería hablar de sus sentimientos por Seiya con Jabu, que siempre había estado enamorado de ella.

De repente, el retumbar de un trueno sonó entre las montañas. Sobre ellos vieron dos estallidos de luz muy potentes y un fulgor dorado que caía. Era el caballero de Sagitario. Consiguió frenarse sujetándose de un risco saliente. Se descolgó velozmente junto a ambos.

\- ¡Cuidado! – dijo alertándolos mientras adoptaba su postura de combate.

El caballero del Unicornio también se puso en guardia. Atenea se irguió con su cetro en la mano. Todo era muy rápido. Vieron un rayo de luz plateada que se dirigía hacia Seiya. Éste se preparó para recibirle. Cruzó los brazos delante de su rostro tratando de amortiguar el impacto. Finalmente se produjo. Saori y Jabu alcanzaron entonces a ver a su oponente. Un joven guapo y atlético, de cabellos ensortijados, se había lanzado cargando contra el caballero de oro y trataba de empujarle al vacío.

\- ¡Eros! – exclamó sorprendida Atenea - ¡No tienes derecho a intervenir! ¡Nuestro padre te castigará! ¡Retírate! – ordenó autoritariamente.

\- ¿Y quién va a contárselo? ¿Tú? – espetó el joven de pronto apartándose de Seiya unos metros hacia atrás.

Cargó su arco con una flecha y la disparó contra el caballero del Unicornio y su diosa. Atenea enarboló el báculo delante de sí, justo en la trayectoria del proyectil, protegiendo al joven que estaba detrás suya. La saeta rebotó contra un campo de fuerzas invisible. Los largos cabellos de la dama ondearon con la increíble energía liberada. Jabu la miró asombrado por la majestuosidad que emanaba. Su cosmos se expandía hacia límites inimaginables para un simple humano. Él siempre la había amado y, ahora que la había visto en toda su magnificencia, sentía la necesidad de arrodillarse ante ella y venerarla. No podía permanecer de brazos cruzados. Quería protegerla.

\- ¡Prepárarte a recibir el galope del unicornio! – intervino saliendo de la protección divina.

\- ¡Jabu, no! – gritó angustiada la muchacha.

El caballero de bronce no estaba a la altura de semejante rival. Incluso para Seiya, que había librado mil combates y llevaba la armadura de oro, era un enemigo complicado de vencer, ¡un dios! ¡Iba a morir si no hacía algo!

Eros dibujó una sonrisa en los labios viendo el punto débil de sus contrincantes. Cargó otra vez su arco y apuntó a Jabu a la cabeza mientras éste dirigía al mismo tiempo su ataque hacia él.

\- ¡Apártate! – exclamó Seiya tratando de llegar hasta allí - ¡Va a matarte!

Los poderes se cruzaron. La luz de la explosión los cegó por un instante. Cuando recuperaron la visión, Eros había esquivado cómodamente el golpe. El cetro de Atenea, lanzado por la diosa en su desesperación por protegerle, había detenido en el aire milagrosamente la flecha, interponiéndose a unos centímetros de la frente del caballero del Unicornio. Jabu miraba el proyectil asustado y perplejo. Tanto el báculo como la saeta cayeron al suelo.

El bello arquero, viendo a la joven desarmada, aprovechó para preparar un nuevo tiro. En esta ocasión el blanco era su auténtico objetivo: el caballero de Sagitario. Saori adivinó rápidamente su intención. Eros le apuntó. Seiya, sintiéndose amenazado, dio un paso atrás y advirtió que se encontraba en el filo del precipicio. Si retrocedía un milímetro más caería. Acostumbrado a la lucha y a reaccionar en una fracción de segundo, se dio cuenta de más cosas. El combate no terminaría hasta que el dios acabase con él o a la inversa. Estaba claro que venía a eliminarle. Jabu sólo le había servido de distracción para dejar a Atenea indefensa. Por otro lado, sabía que la diosa intentaría protegerle aun a costa de su vida. Si volcaba sus esfuerzos en él, ella quedaría vulnerable a los ataques. No tenía opción. Debía actuar rápido. Eros disparó. Seiya tomó impulso y saltó de espaldas hacia la sima que se abría tras de sí.

\- ¡Noooooo! – gritó Saori al verle caer.

Corrió hacia el borde sin poder evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a empañar sus ojos.

El hermoso adonis sonrió satisfecho. La caída le mataría. Fue a tomar otra flecha. Su carcaj estaba vacío. Chasqueó los labios contrariado. Bueno, de todas formas, pensó, el otro caballero da igual y no estoy legitimado para matar a Atenea. Zeus me desterraría del Olimpo si me atreviese a tocar a su hija predilecta.

\- ¡Espero que hayáis aprendido a no desafiar a los dioses! – advirtió antes de emprender el vuelo hacia el cielo.

Saori no se atrevía a mirar por el acantilado. Cayó de rodillas llorando. Se tapó la boca con las manos para contener las convulsiones del llanto. Jabu se acercó a la muchacha lentamente. No sabía qué decir para consolarla. Le puso la mano en el hombro; sin embargo, lejos de calmarla, provocó el efecto contrario.

\- Emm… No sé qué hacer… - musitó tímidamente.

\- ¿Quizás podrías ayudarme? – dijo una voz desde el precipicio, alzando una mano hasta el borde, luego la otra.

\- ¡Seiya! – exclamó la dama con renacida energía - ¡Estás vivo!

El caballero de Sagitario se elevó por fin sobre el saliente. Jabu, estupefacto, le tendió una mano.

\- Tengo que admitir que he perdido algo de práctica en estos ardides. Pero ha funcionado, ¿no? – les preguntó aceptando la ayuda y mirando a la joven con esa sonrisa suya tan genuina y brillante – Saori, no llores – le suplicó conmovido – Ya ves que estoy bien.

La muchacha, consternada, contuvo sus lágrimas y, asintiendo, trató de devolverle la sonrisa. Ambos se miraron un segundo y se perdieron en las pupilas del otro. Él pensaba en cuánto le gustaría enjugar ese llanto acariciándole el rostro y besando sus labios hasta sosegarla. Ella deseaba entregarse en sus brazos y dejarse envolver por la calidez de su cuerpo.

\- Seiya, me alegro de que estés bien – interrumpió Jabu – Sin embargo, pronto deberíamos buscar un lugar para resguardarnos. No creo que lleguemos arriba antes de que se haga de noche – añadió mirando la altísima pared de riscos que tenían ante sí, casi en ángulo recto – Parece que el camino se endurece.

\- Tienes razón. Adonde había llegado antes de encontrarme con Eros era bastante más escarpado. Tal vez exista una cueva en alguna parte – se preguntó pensativo.

\- No os inquietéis por eso ahora – sonrió Atenea enigmáticamente recogiendo su cetro – Y continuemos subiendo un poco más. Cuando caiga el sol os diré lo que vamos a hacer – concluyó echando a andar delante de ellos.

Tanto Seiya como Jabu la siguieron. No iban a discutir las órdenes de su diosa.

...

Habían localizado un repecho de la montaña poco antes del ocaso. La subida había sido ardua incluso para los caballeros; no obstante, Saori no había emitido una sola queja en todo el camino. Para los dos hombres era admirable la fuerza de voluntad y determinación que la guardiana de la Tierra demostraba. Ambos la admiraban profundamente. Para ella, era algo bien sencillo, sólo trataba de estar a la altura del valor de sus protectores y del buen nombre de la diosa Atenea. La actitud de ellos era su fuerza para continuar adelante incansablemente.

La joven usó de nuevo su báculo para abrir una gruta en la roca

\- Nunca pensé que tendría que darle esta utilidad a la diosa Nike y, últimamente, lo hago muy a menudo – bromeó.

Desde que Seiya caminaba junto a ella se sentía más animada y feliz.

\- Recuérdame no ponerme en la trayectoria de tus poderes – se burló él.

La muchacha sonrió divertida.

\- Bueno – dijo Jabu bostezando – No sé vosotros, pero yo necesito dormir un poco.

\- Está bien – aceptó el caballero de oro – Marchaos adentro a descansar. Yo haré la primera guardia. Eros quizás regrese cuando descubra el engaño.

Estuvieron de acuerdo. El caballero del Unicornio acompañó a Atenea al interior. Ésta iluminó la cueva con su cetro y lo apoyó contra una pared de piedra. Desgraciadamente, no había vegetación ni árboles para encender un fuego.

\- Saori – la llamó el muchacho poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Sí? – dijo girándose a mirarle.

\- Solo quería que supieras… - comenzó dubitativo – que yo siempre te he amado.

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida. Por su comportamiento, no era un secreto para nadie que estaba enamorado de ella; pero no esperaba una declaración en ese instante.

Seiya, que entraba a decirles algo, alcanzó a oír la frase. Su corazón y su cabeza se dispararon. Hacía muchos años que sabía lo de Jabu, aunque nunca lo había considerado en serio hasta que le escuchó decirlo en voz alta. Tampoco él albergaba esperanzas hasta hacía poco, así que nunca le había afectado tanto como en ese momento. ¿ _Qué_ _respondería_ " _su_ " _dama?_ Sus latidos se aceleraron. No podía escucharlo. No quería escucharlo. Salió rápidamente al exterior. Necesitaba respirar una bocanada de aire fresco. Se sentía furioso con el caballero de bronce. Deseaba golpearle a pesar de que eso no tuviera ningún sentido. Descargó su rabia en un puñetazo contra las rocas.

Mientras tanto, ni Saori ni Jabu se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Ella, perpleja, miraba al caballero del Unicornio sin saber qué decirle.

\- Yo… - murmuró avergonzada ruborizándose.

\- No te apures por mí – musitó él tomándola del mentón para encontrarse con sus profundos ojos azules – Necesitaba decírtelo – hizo una pausa – Y ahora, dame tu respuesta. No tengas miedo. No soy un necio. Sé lo que voy a escuchar.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – se atrevió a preguntar tímidamente.

\- Claro - asintió – Dime que te sientes halagada al menos – bromeó.

\- Me siento halagada, Jabu – afirmó seriamente devolviéndole la mirada – Pero… - bajó la cabeza - Mi corazón pertenece a… otra persona.

\- Esa "otra persona" es un hombre afortunado entonces – le sonrió dulcemente – A pesar de que yo te amé desde el instante en que te conocí, tú ya estabas esperándole desde el principio.

\- No sabía que era mi destino – admitió ella sonrojada – Aunque él tenía motivos para detestarme, no podía evitar sentirme inclinada hacia sus nobles ideales.

\- Seguro que no te odió nunca. Ningún mortal puede resistirse a una diosa que baja del cielo para amarle y protegerle – aseguró el joven con convicción – Debiste volverle loco, loco de amor. Todos sabemos cuántas veces se ha jugado la vida por ti - sonrió con tristeza – Deberías ir con "el hombre afortunado" y recordarle cuánto le amas. Yo mientras descansaré un rato – concluyó recostándose en el suelo.

Ella le observó dudosa.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien – añadió para tranquilizarla.

Saori tuvo en cuenta sus palabras y asintiendo se alejó. Salió adonde el caballero de Sagitario se encontraba. Estaba sentado en una piedra, la cabeza entre las manos, pensativo. Le observó un segundo desde lejos. Las estrellas brillaban como nunca. La constelación de Pegaso y Andrómeda dominaban el cielo en esta época del año. No era casualidad. Aún recordaba con claridad la dulce sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos. Un recuerdo que atesoraría toda la eternidad. Se acercó decidida y se sentó frente a él.

\- Es una noche preciosa – observó contemplando distraída la bóveda celeste.

Él asintió sin levantar la mirada.

\- Deberías dormir un poco – masculló molesto, sintiéndose enfadado consigo mismo.

 _¿Qué diablos le habría respondido?_ Frunció el entrecejo sin poder evitarlo. Todos la amaban. _¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de sobrellevarlo? ¡Si al menos pudiera abrazarla! ¡Le frustraba tanto no poder protegerla contra sí!_ Aún le quemaban los labios con el beso que le había robado. Sentía palpitar su corazón con fuerza al recordarlo.

La joven se volvió, confusa, sin comprender su actitud; y le miró como sólo ella sabía mirar, con los ojos del alma, con la profundidad del cielo. Él se sintió desnudo ante la diosa, miserable, un ser ruin de la peor calaña.

\- Saori – murmuró sin levantar la vista – Perdóname. Escuché sin querer lo que te confesaba Jabu. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a saberlo; pero me gustaría conocer tu respuesta.

Ella pareció sorprendida y aliviada a la vez. ¿Así que era eso? Su naturaleza apasionada le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

\- No puedo… no puedo manejarme bien con el cúmulo de emociones que siento. Debo ser el más torpe de los amantes, el menos apropiado sin duda para ti – le confesó abriéndole su alma completamente.

¡Parecía tan desvalido e indefenso! ¡Era tan sincero su amor! ¡Tan incapaz de esconderlo que le superaba!

\- Él siempre te amó. Si quieres estar a su lado yo… lo entenderé – masculló costosamente - ¡Tengo que entenderlo! – trató de convencerse.

La muchacha le devolvió una mirada serena y confiada, cargada de comprensión infinita.

\- Ya que deseas saberlo, te diré lo mismo que le he dicho a Jabu – concluyó la joven sosegadamente, casi meditando en voz alta.

El corazón de Seiya se detuvo. En este momento le surgían auténticas dudas sobre querer saber la respuesta. Era tentador vivir en la ignorancia, aunque eso iba en contra de su propia naturaleza. Se le secó la boca. No, él no era así. Afrontaría lo que fuera. Tragó saliva. Saori le miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Le he dicho sólo la verdad, que mi amor te pertenecía – suspiró tímidamente.

El caballero tardó unos segundos en entender el completo significado de sus palabras. Luego, se maldijo por haber dudado de su dama. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

\- Seiya – se explicó concentrada en lo que quería decir – Descubrí que te amaba el día en que me salvaste de Jamian en este mismo sitio. Pero Jabu me ha recordado que aun antes de que regresaras de Grecia, yo te esperaba y anhelaba. Creo que de alguna manera lo intuía, como Atenea. Nuestros destinos siempre han estado unidos a través de los siglos, desde la era mitológica. Y aunque ignoro lo que nos tendrá la vida reservado a partir de ahora, pase lo que pase ocurrirá estando a tu lado. Nada va a alejarme de ti. Ya no – concluyó.

Cuando se volvió a mirarle, la emoción brillaba en sus ojos y en los de él.

\- Saori… – dijo acariciando cada letra de su nombre – De verdad no sé cómo puedes sentir algo por mí. ¡Yo, que he sido tantas veces un patán contigo! La primera cuando regresé de Grecia. Perdóname. Te prejuzgué dejándome llevar por las apariencias y no te di la oportunidad de mostrarme cómo eras en verdad. Conforme te fui conociendo iba enfadándome más conmigo mismo, negándome a admitir que me equivocaba, que compartíamos los mismos ideales y que… me estaba enamorando. Tuvimos que llegar a este precipicio huyendo de Jamian para que la realidad me golpeara como un jarro de agua fría. Cuando me confiaste tu vida, te entregué mi corazón para siempre. Había estado luchando contra mis propios sentimientos. No quería ser como Jabu tu perrito faldero. Pero en ese instante comprendí que iba a estar a tu lado para amarte y protegerte ocurriera lo que ocurriese. Estoy a tu completa disposición y soy inmensamente feliz por ello – concluyó contento de haber expresado todo lo que sentía – Sin embargo, me muero por besarte, ¿lo sabes, verdad? – le sonrió.

\- Sí, lo sé. Soy perfectamente consciente – admitió devolviéndole una enigmática sonrisa – Creo que debo compartir contigo mi pequeño secreto.

Él la miró con curiosidad y extrañeza.

\- Cierra los ojos – le pidió la joven suavemente.

El caballero obedeció sin pensárselo dos veces.

\- Incendia tu cosmos – volvió a pedirle en un susurro.

Seiya se concentró en elevar su poder al máximo. El aura azul de su fuerza interior se extendió a su alrededor envolviendo el lugar. La sensación era como si una lluvia de estrellas fugaces cayeran a la Tierra desde el cielo.

\- Ahora, trata de sentir el mío – dijo por último dulcemente.

Él expandió sus sentidos a través del espacio y encontró otra fuerza poderosa muy cerca de la suya. Era un aura cálida, dulce y compasiva que conocía bien: el cosmos de Atenea. La sensación de su presencia tomó forma lentamente y comenzó a percibir una mano que se acercaba y le acariciaba la cara con delicadeza. Luego, la otra mano le tomó el rostro y, los labios de Saori se posaron sobre los suyos con suavidad. Notaba el sedoso tacto de su piel sobre la suya y se estremeció temblando de placer. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ella no se había acercado ni un milímetro. Seguía en el mismo sitio, ruborizada. Apenas se atrevía a mirarle.

\- Yo… hace tiempo que puedo sentirte así - balbuceó la chica – Con el poder de mi cosmos percibo claramente los anhelos de tu aura como si fueran reales. Pero no estaba segura de que se tratara de un deseo consciente – se disculpó por habérselo ocultado.

\- ¿Yo puedo hacer eso también? – preguntó todavía impresionado.

Ella se sonrojó aún más.

\- De hecho… lo haces todo el rato sin darte cuenta – corroboró con un hilo de voz.

\- ¡Saori Kido, eso es lo más…! ¡Umf! – exclamó fingiendo indignación. Las palabras no acudían a sus labios - ¿Cómo has podido no decírmelo? ¿Te das cuenta de lo avergonzado que me siento en este momento? ¿Qué impresión te has estado llevando de mí?

\- Lo siento – musitó.

\- Cierra los ojos tú ahora - le ordenó el muchacho.

Ella confiaba ciegamente en él y obedeció con rapidez para tratar de redimir su culpa. No tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo por sentirle. El cosmos arrebatador de su fiel protector la envolvió completamente con la calidez de su aura, la rebasó y sobrepasó con una energía inusitada e ilimitada. La tomó entre sus brazos arrolladoramente y la besó con pasión, con la pasión contenida de años de amor sin esperanza, con la pasión de sus sueños.

Aun tratándose de sólo sus energía místicas, la joven sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas y le temblaba el pulso. Incapaz de oponer la más mínima resistencia, antes bien, al contrario, sus labios se abrieron para él cuando su lengua exigió el interior de su boca. La besó durante minutos que detuvieron el tiempo, que condensaron la eternidad en un solo instante. Seiya, incapaz de saciarse, se detuvo para dejarla tomar aliento. Ambos abrieron los ojos. La muchacha respiraba agitadamente, el corazón le latía más rápido que nunca y sus mejillas encendidas la delataban.

\- Saori – pronunció el caballero en un susurro, encendido por la entrega de su dama – Toda mi vida he sentido que me faltaba algo. Y eras tú. Es tu amor lo que da sentido a mi vida, mi razón de ser. Has estado siempre tan cerca y, sin embargo, hasta que nuestros labios no se rozaron no he visto esta verdad tan evidente. Yo tampoco puedo vivir ya sin ti, y me enfrentaré a quien haga falta para seguir a tu lado. ¡Te lo juro! – afirmó con profunda determinación y ese brillo desafiante en los ojos.

\- Seiya… - suspiró ella conmovida por su promesa.

Él asintió brevemente sin perder la intensidad con que la miraba.

\- Y ahora, por favor, te lo ruego – suplicó el joven – Vete a descansar adentro. Debes estar agotada y, si vuelvo a encender mi cosmos, no podré ya detenerme. Márchate.

Saori le entendía a la perfección. Su sentimiento era el mismo que el suyo. Se levantó para irse.

\- Buenas noches, entonces – le deseó con dulzura, feliz de tenerle cerca.

Le volvió la espalda. Seiya era muy reservado respecto a temas personales. Su presencia le bastaba.

\- Buenas noches… mi amor – dijo de repente.

Ella se giró de nuevo sorprendida y ruborizada. Él sonrió al verla sonrojada e impresionada. ¡Se veía tan hermosa!

\- Descansa – le deseó mirándola con adoración y esa sonrisa cómplice.

El aura azul se desplegó suavemente, depositó un dulce beso en su frente y la arropó con cariño, envolviéndola.

\- Ten cuidado tú, por favor – le susurró ella.

La energía cósmica de la diosa se expandió de nuevo, rodeándole como una caricia. Saori regresó al interior, pero su aura dorada se quedó con Seiya, protegiéndole durante la noche estrellada.

...

\- ¡Madre! – dijo Eros entrando en las estancias privadas de Afrodita e inclinándose ante ella – Ya está cumplido tu deseo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – preguntó girándose a observarle.

La deidad colocaba rosas rojas de gran belleza en un jarrón de exquisita manufactura. Abandonó la tarea para escucharle y se acercó al hermoso joven.

\- Me refiero a que me he deshecho de una vez para siempre del caballero de Sagitario. Tal y como ordenasteis – respondió con fastidio.

¿Es que acaso lo había olvidado? Estaba cansado de satisfacer los caprichos de su madre, sin embargo sentía que se lo debía de alguna manera. Quizás los lazos de sangre que los unían eran más fuerte de lo que ambos creían.

\- ¿En serio? – volvió a insistir ella con algo de descrédito en su tono. Tomó una pequeña bola de cristal del tocador, del tamaño de un pisapapeles.

\- ¡Claro que es en serio! – exclamó Eros indignado - ¿Me atrevería yo a mentiros?

\- Entonces, querido, ¿cómo llamarías a esto? – quiso saber Afrodita en el mismo tono de fastidio que su hijo había usado primero, alargándole el objeto para que lo mirara.

El bello efebo observó el cristal un instante y pudo ver una escena que hizo estallar su ira. Seiya, aparentemente vivo, hacía guardia no muy lejos del sitio en que él le había dado por muerto.

\- ¡Me han engañado! – gritó temblando de ira - ¡Lo pagarán!

Y como una exhalación salió de la habitación pegando un portazo. ¡Qué mal carácter!, pensó la diosa divertida. Tendré que corregirle esa conducta, se dijo para sí misma con indolencia y continuó con su tarea de colocar las rosas armoniosamente.

...

Ya casi alcanzaban la cima. Al salir el sol habían iniciado de nuevo la subida. Aunque cada vez era más costosa, la perspectiva de acercarse al final, renovaba sus energías. Sin embargo, Seiya estaba cansado. Generoso como era, había velado solo toda la noche dejando descansar a su compañero. Aun así, éste parecía más agotado. Se esforzaba al máximo; pero no podía evitar retrasarse de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Vais bien? – quiso saber el caballero dorado volviéndose preocupado para comprobar el estado de sus acompañantes.

Saori, que se valía del apoyo del cetro de Atenea para subir, le devolvió una sonrisa cansada, aunque contenta.

\- Estamos bien. ¿Verdad, Jabu? Aguantaremos. Ya no queda mucho – aseguró con confianza la joven.

\- Sí, sí, verdad – respondió el caballero del Unicornio desde un par de metros detrás de ellos, jadeando de cansancio – Me gustaría saber dónde encontráis vosotros dos las fuerzas para continuar infatigablemente.

Ambos se miraron sonriéndose. Era obvia la respuesta. El uno del otro.

Repentinamente, la diosa de la Tierra cambió su expresión relajada por una de alerta. Todo fue muy rápido. No hubo tiempo para pensar. Saori vio la flecha dirigirse al corazón de Seiya por su espalda. Dejándose llevar por un impulso, le empujó apartándole de la trayectoria y enarboló el báculo de Atenea delante de sí, clavándolo en el suelo y concentrando todo su poder con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Dos! – exclamó recordando las cosas que había aprendido sobre sí misma: No dudaría un instante en sacrificar su vida por la suya.

La saeta de platino se detuvo delante del cetro, a escasos centímetros de la muchacha. El proyectil giró sobre sí mismo varias veces y regresó aún más rápido al lugar del que provenía. Su dueño tuvo que esquivarlo saliendo de su escondite entre las rocas.

\- ¡Eros! – gritó Jabu al verle - ¡Aunque hayas vuelto no podrás con nosotros!

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó el dios caminando tranquilamente hacia Atenea.

El caballero del Unicornio presintió en ese momento que algo iba mal y cayó en la cuenta de lo que era. ¡Oh, no! Saori había tocado a Seiya. ¿Estaría herida? La diosa no se había movido y seguía con los ojos cerrados. Parecía indemne. Jabu no alcanzaba a ver ninguna lesión. Entonces, observó espantado que de sus oídos salía un pequeño hilo de sangre y otro escapaba por la comisura de sus labios. Debajo de su vestido, en el suelo, se formó de pronto un gran charco de sangre. El caballero de Sagitario seguía en el mismo sitio en el que había caído; pero su rostro estaba anegado en lágrimas que se esforzaba por esconder.

Eros sonrió divertido al ver la cara de horror del caballero de bronce.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – se burló – Te admito que yo también estoy fascinado por la increíble fuerza de voluntad de Atenea, que os ha protegido incluso después de muerta con su poder. En el instante en que tocó a tu amigo, su interior se deshizo en mil pedazos. Aun así, consiguió invocar una vez más su energía mística y devolverme el ataque.

Seiya lo había sentido, había sentido en su aura el último latido del corazón de Saori, el último aliento y el último pensamiento dirigido a él: _Quizás en otra vida_. Luego, la nada. Su cosmos se había desvanecido para siempre, como una estrella fugaz.

Eros había llegado junto a la diosa inerte, que todavía permanecía de pie como una estatua, detenida en el tiempo. Le tocó con un dedo la frente y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, a la vez que su cuerpo comenzó a desplomarse al suelo como un pajarillo o una marioneta a la que han cortado los hilos. No contento con eso, el dios lanzó con la mano una ráfaga de viento contra el pecho de la mujer. El aire la impulsó hacia atrás con tal fuerza que arrastró su cuerpo sin vida hasta el precipicio.

\- ¡Adiós, Atenea! – exclamó con crueldad el arquero divino.

\- ¡Noooo! – gritó Seiya al verla caer al vacío, enloqueciendo de dolor.

La había perdido sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Ella había sacrificado su vida por él. Su misión era protegerla y había fracasado vilmente. La imagen de su amada destrozada entre las rocas al caer en la sima cruzó su mente. No iba a consentirlo. No iba a permitir que nadie profanara su cuerpo, no si él podía impedirlo. Sin pensarlo se lanzó al abismo con ella. La tomó en sus brazos al vuelo y la envolvió con sus alas doradas. _Quizás no puedan volar; sin embargo, te protegerán mientras yo viva_ , pensó. La abrazó con fuerza y se preparó para el impacto. _Si la caída no me deja inconsciente, me mataré con las piedras del fondo; pero te prometo que tú saldrás intacta, mi amor_ , le susurró cayendo cabeza abajo. Las lágrimas le fluían sin poder evitarlo. Su pecho apenas podía respirar, oprimido por el dolor de la pérdida. Muy pronto se liberaría de eso. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó a su destino.

\- ¡Seiya! – gritó el caballero del Unicornio sin poder hacer nada al verle arrojarse al vacío.

Y, de repente, todo desapareció a su alrededor. Lo último que advirtió fue la sonrisa de satisfacción de Eros.

...

\- ¿Jabu? – preguntó una voz de mujer poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

El joven se volvió para encontrarse con Shaina. El paisaje había cambiado. Se hallaba en una especie de cielo infinito.

\- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – insistió ella.

Enfocó la vista y más figuras conocidas se dibujaron al fondo: Koga, Kiki, Harbinger, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun.

\- ¿Has visto a Atenea o a Seiya? – quiso saber Koga preocupado - ¿Has estado con ellos?

 _Tal vez le haya ocurrido igual que a Shaina_ , pensó el joven Pegaso esperanzado.

Jabu apretó los puños y contuvo las lágrimas de dolor.

\- Ellos… - balbuceó – Ellos están muertos. Lo siento – alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz bajando la cabeza.

Cuando el joven les explicó lo ocurrido, Koga se desesperó de nuevo y comenzó a lanzar meteoros en todas las direcciones en busca de una salida posible. De nada le sirvieron las advertencias de Kiki, maestro de la teleportación, de que no la había. Luego, se deshizo en llanto.

\- Debes ser fuerte – le dijo el antiguo caballero del Dragón, poniéndole una mano en el hombro – A ellos no les gustaría que te hundieras de esa manera. Tienes que hacer honor a su memoria.

\- Shiryu tiene razón – añadió Hyoga – Ambos te criaron desde que eras un bebé. Te enseñaron todo lo que sabían. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber cómo les gustaría que te comportaras.

\- Lo sé - respondió el adolescente – Pero es que… ¡es tan difícil! - repuso dejándose caer al suelo abatido - ¡Si al menos hubiera podido despedirme! Saori, ¿dónde estás? – se interrogó en su amargura mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban rebeldes por su rostro.


	5. Seiya

**SEIYA**

El impacto se produjo, aunque no de la forma en que había esperado. Su cabeza golpeó contra una barrera de agua salada. Desconcertado, sintiendo cómo se hundía, luchó por salir a flote con el cuerpo sin vida de su diosa. No iba a dejar que se perdiera en el fondo del océano. Logró estabilizarse pasando un brazo bajo el pecho de la muchacha inerte. Tomó una bocanada de aire. Confuso, miró alrededor, intentando averiguar dónde estaban. _Otra jugarreta de los dioses, sin duda_ , se dijo. En el horizonte divisó una playa. No lo pensó dos veces. Nadó hacia allí.

Llegó a la orilla agotado, portando el cuerpo de Saori. La depositó suavemente en la arena. Se despojó de su armadura dorada y la envió con una orden mental a la Casa de Sagitario. De poco o nada podía valerle ya, ahora que había perdido lo que más amaba en este mundo. Secó las lágrimas que aún le fluían con el dorso de las manos. Inclinándose hacia ella, le apartó los cabellos que caían desordenados sobre su cara. _¡Se seguía viendo tan hermosa!_ Estaba empapado, pero era incapaz de abandonarla. Musitó una oración por su alma, una oración que su hermana le enseñó siendo pequeño.

Entonces, la joven comenzó a toser. El caballero observó boquiabierto cómo su pecho respiraba otra vez. Todavía sorprendido, corrió a ayudarla a incorporarse.

\- ¿Seiya? – preguntó abriendo los ojos confundida.

Él miró sus profundas pupilas azules y sintió que el cielo se había abierto de nuevo. Su vida volvía a tener sentido. Incapaz de expresarlo con palabras, tomó el rostro de su amada entre las manos y la besó tierna y apasionadamente, con todo el calor de su noble alma.

Saori ignoraba lo ocurrido. Sólo sabía que había estado más allá de la muerte y que, por alguna razón, había regresado. No se cuestionaría eso ahora. Con él estaba a salvo. Se entregó a sus besos sin reservas. Conocía su sufrimiento de pensar que la había perdido. Quería aliviar el dolor de su corazón.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – quiso saber él, permitiéndole apenas respirar, con sus frentes unidas y sin dejar de sostenerle las mejillas.

\- No lo sé, no lo sé – murmuró ella recobrando el aliento – Pero estoy aquí contigo. Ya estoy contigo – le aseguró con una suave caricia en los labios, peinándole los mechones rebeldes con sus delicados dedos.

El muchacho volvió a abrazarla y besarla de nuevo.

\- ¡Seiya! ¡Podemos tocarnos! ¡Soy una humana normal! – exclamó de pronto – Siento un gran vacío por dentro. He perdido mi cosmos, ¡el cosmos de Atenea! – se explicó alarmada – Creo que he regresado a la vida sin mi poder. ¿Qué será de la Tierra ahora?

\- Tranquilízate - la calmó su leal caballero – Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Sigues siendo Saori Kido, ¿verdad?

La dama asintió.

\- Con eso me basta – le aseguró con su habitual dulce sonrisa.

Luego, la tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar con paso firme y decidido. La joven se agarró a su cuello.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – le interrogó.

\- A mi casa – repuso él divertido.

Ella miró a su alrededor desconcertada y se dio cuenta de que la playa era más familiar de lo que había advertido. Estaban en Japón, apenas a unos metros de su hogar.

...

Seiya depositó a la muchacha en el suelo cuando se encontraron por fin en su dormitorio. Era una estancia bastante amplia para ser una habitación. Se debía a que el apartamento sólo contaba con ese sitio para recibir a las visitas. Aparte de la pequeña cocina y el minúsculo baño, no había más. El joven tenía algunos pósters de veleros en las paredes, su cama, un escritorio y un armario para la ropa. Se dirigió a él y comenzó a buscar algo afanosamente.

\- ¿Qué buscas? – quiso saber intrigada.

\- Algo para… ¡ah, aquí están! – exclamó volviéndose satisfecho con un par de toallas en los brazos – Estamos empapados. No podemos quedarnos con esta ropa mojada. Ve secándote en el baño. Seguiré buscando alguna cosa que puedas ponerte – le explicó ofreciéndoselas.

\- Gracias – sonrió ella aceptándolas.

Después se dirigió al aseo, entró y cerró la puerta. Seiya continuó revolviendo todos sus cajones. _¿Pero cómo diablos iba a encontrar un vestido para la joven?_ , se preguntaba. En su casa no había nada semejante. Comenzó a intentar cambiarse él también. Se había quitado la camiseta y estaba a punto de abrocharse unos pantalones secos cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

\- ¡Saori! – habló en alto para que le escuchara a través de la puerta – Estoy pensando que quizás lo más conveniente sería que llamase a Tatsumi o a alguien de la mansión Kido para que te acerquen ropa.

\- No es necesario – repuso ella de repente abriendo la puerta – Creo que con esto puedo esperar a que se seque.

La visión de Seiya quedó atrapada en la belleza de lo que contemplaba. Todavía con su pañuelo de vendaje en la pierna, secándose las puntas del cabello con una toalla y la otra envuelta alrededor del cuerpo, la muchacha se mostraba ante él como una auténtica diosa surgida de las aguas. Era la única mujer que conocía capaz de llevar un trozo de tela con tanta elegancia que pareciera que portase un verdadero traje. Sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso y el deseo creciente en su interior de tomarla en sus brazos. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada.

Ella tampoco esperaba encontrarle así. El torso desnudo, curtido por el sol y con los músculos de un atleta griego, era un perfecto estudio de anatomía. Los pantalones vaqueros sin abrochar dejaban ver parte de su ceñida ropa interior. Se sonrojó al descubrirse a sí misma imaginando el resto del cuerpo de su protector.

\- Deberías… - murmuró avergonzada.

Él se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que trataba de decirle. Se apresuró a subirse la cremallera de los pantalones.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó – Lo olvidé con las prisas – añadió dándose la vuelta para evitar continuar mirándola fijamente a la vez que comenzaba a frotarse el pelo con otra toalla.

Ella se acercó un poco a la ventana. Era una bonita claraboya de techo abuhardillada, amplia y luminosa desde la que se veía el océano, el cielo y las gaviotas. Se quedó de pie en el borde de la cama mirando al paseo marítimo. Las parejas caminaban de la mano. Saori se dio cuenta en ese instante que aquél era el sitio que estaba intentado alcanzar desde hacía años. Su afán de navegar hacia el horizonte y alejarse de sus obligaciones ocultaban un deseo más profundo de que el mar la trajera hasta este lugar, el deseo de ser una humana normal y llevar una vida sencilla, aquí, a su lado.

Seiya, viéndola ausente, intentó reiniciar la conversación.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – la interrogó.

\- En que es la segunda vez que vengo a tu casa – declaró volviéndose a mirarle.

\- Cierto. ¿La primera vez estaba tan desordenada que has tardado trece años en regresar? – bromeó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Al contrario. La encontré perfecta – le respondió con nostalgia – Temí que si regresaba no encontraría la fuerza para afrontar mi destino como diosa protectora de la Tierra, que me superaría el deseo de ser una simple mortal y llevar una vida normal y ajena de preocupaciones a tu lado.

\- Saori… - susurró conmovido por su dulce declaración, acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Me hubiera gustado ser tu chica, vivir contigo – explicó cerrando los ojos un instante, dejándose llevar por su caricia - ¡Es tan fácil olvidarse junto a ti de todo: de la herencia de mi abuelo, de la Fundación Grad, del Santuario y hasta de quién soy!

Al mirarle de nuevo se encontró con su genuina sonrisa. Él la observaba con ternura.

\- Quizás no te has dado cuenta – le hizo notar el joven divertido – Pero siempre has sido mi chica – admitió alzándole el mentón con los dedos – Eres la mujer que amo y te protegeré hasta el fin de mis días.

Dicho esto, volvió a besarla en los labios dulcemente. Ella se entregó sin barreras a la intensidad de su amor, dejándose llevar. Seiya la levantó en brazos.

\- Entonces, ¿eres una humana normal? – le preguntó de pronto.

\- Eso creo – asintió - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sí sé cómo amar a una mujer – le dijo en voz queda – Si me das tu permiso – la interrogó mirándola a los ojos azul profundo.

\- Sí, Seiya, confío en ti.

Una vez más se entregaba a él plenamente. No había más que decir. El caballero la depositó con cuidado en la cama, la envolvió con sus brazos y hundió el rostro en su suave cuello, cubriéndola de besos tiernos y apasionados en su base.

\- Seiya… - suspiró la muchacha.

Le parecía increíble tenerle al fin a su lado, a solas, rendida a sus deseos. Él tenía razón. Siempre había sido suya. Ahora que experimentaba sus caricias, era consciente de cuánto su piel le había echado de menos aun sin haberle sentido nunca antes de una forma tan íntima. Cada milímetro de su cuerpo reaccionaba con una sensibilidad inusitada a su delicado roce. Había sido incapaz de sospechar que unas manos habituadas al combate y a la rudeza encerraran esa capacidad para las sutilezas del amor.

\- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó temeroso de hacer algo que no fuera de su agrado.

\- ¿Cómo podría no gustarme? – respondió con llana sinceridad - ¡Si eres un sueño hecho realidad! – añadió ruborizándose al instante por su abierta declaración.

Él se sonrojó también. _¿Un sueño?_ , se dijo, _¿de veras eso soy para ella?_

\- Estoy seguro que eres la única persona en el mundo capaz de describirme como un sueño, Saori – admitió emocionado – Los demás sólo verían a un humano mediocre, sin recursos y no demasiado agraciado físicamente.

\- Porque no saben mirar como yo – le sonrió acariciando su rostro – Tu cosmos te delata, caballero. Tienes un alma de oro, casi casi divina.

Y diciendo esto, enlazó las manos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndole hacia sus labios nuevamente. Sintió cómo se tensaban los músculos de su espalda y de sus brazos al soportar el peso de todo su cuerpo echado sobre ella. Recorrió su torso desnudo con los dedos delicadamente, deleitándose en cada centímetro. Acarició el lóbulo de su oreja con la lengua y le escuchó gemir quedamente en respuesta.

\- Ya no puedo más – masculló con angustia mientras la liberaba de la toalla para besarla en la nacarada piel de sus pechos, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en hacerlo.

Entonces fue el turno de ella de gemir ante tan íntimo contacto. Sus manos se enredaron en los cabellos del joven con dulces caricias. Con ágiles movimientos, el caballero se libró de sus pantalones y la ropa interior. Saori ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al sentirle en la unión de sus piernas. Él se dio cuenta.

\- Detenme ahora si no es esto lo que deseas – le rogó con los ojos nublados por la pasión – O si no estás segura.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Si te hago daño dímelo. Me detendré inmediatamente. Yo te adoro y no querría…

La muchacha no le dejó continuar, besándole otra vez por toda respuesta. Poco a poco la humedad se intensificó en sus cuerpos. Él supo que había llegado el momento y se dejó ir en un solo movimiento hacia la calidez de su interior, atravesando la barrera física que aún se interponía entre ellos. Saori contuvo un quejido de dolor. No quería angustiarle. Seiya se detuvo un instante para adaptarse al cuerpo femenino. La miró con preocupación, sintiéndose un monstruo egoísta, un ser sin escrúpulos que sólo había buscado satisfacer sus propios deseos.

\- Tranquilo, sé que tiene que ser así – le susurró ella calmándole con sus serenas palabras mientras trataba de sonreírle – Estaré bien.

\- Eres muy valiente – le respondió admirado por su aplomo - Párame si me apresuro, si soy rudo o brusco, te lo suplico.

Ella asintió y se sujetó a los hombros del caballero. Reconoció su olor familiar e inconfundible, masculino y acre, mezclado con loción de afeitar. Respiró en su piel a la vez que comenzaba a sentir un calor intenso entre las piernas. Él inició un acompasado vaivén, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse. El sudor comenzó a perlar su frente. Pero no podía dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos. Saori se había entregado en cuerpo y alma. Tenía que estar a la altura. Ahora era suya, suya para siempre. Se sentía su dueño y al mismo tiempo su esclavo. Si ella le pidiera la vida, se la daría sin dudarlo.

\- Te amo – murmuró él respirando entrecortadamente – No puedo vivir sin ti.

\- ¡Oh, Seiya! – suspiró extasiada, desbordada por la emoción, embriagada por la sensación de tenerle dentro de sí – Hazme tuya, te lo ruego. Te necesito.

Era todo lo que a él le hacía falta oír. Como si le hubieran liberado de una cadena invisible, su dulce petición eliminó toda contención posible. Sus movimientos se aceleraron. La joven comenzó a sentir una oleada de placer creciente que amenazaba con ahogarla si no se desataba de alguna manera. Se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo masculino arqueando la espalda, buscando su protección desesperada ante lo que estaba experimentando. Se sentía desvalida y vulnerable, desbordada de emociones, completa por primera vez, mujer. Sus labios se encontraron y se unieron en un beso apasionado, necesitado, profundo. Seiya quería entregarle todo, darle su vida. Su cosmos se elevó al máximo envolviéndola y abrazándola con su calor. Ella se sintió protegida en su aura y se abrió como una flor, dejándose llevar a la cima de sensaciones a la que él la guiaba. Ambos estallaron a la vez en brazos del otro.

En el cielo del verano Pegaso cabalga extendiendo sus alas, libre, indómito y sin ataduras de ninguna clase. No hay ser humano capaz de someterle. Sólo la diosa Atenea se dice que posee un freno de oro capaz de subyugarle. Aunque ahora sea caballero de Sagitario, Pegaso siempre será el espíritu de Seiya y, como él, únicamente sometido a los designios de su diosa. Se dejó caer extenuado en los brazos de la muchacha. Ella, agotada también, le recogió con dulzura contra su pecho.

...

\- Y eso es todo lo que sabemos – concluyó Hyoga con tristeza en la voz.

Todos los caballeros allí reunidos bajaron la vista compungidos e impotentes ante la situación. Algunos más sentimentales como Koga o Shun no pudieron ocultar algunas lágrimas de dolor. Palas, que portaba el cetro de Atenea, asintió seriamente.

\- Ya veo. Me imaginé que algo grave ocurría cuando el báculo vino a buscarme.

La joven diosa recordó cómo había aparecido ante ella, brillando con el resplandor de la luz del sol. Extendió su mano para tocarlo y se vio transportada a este sitio, el limbo de los dioses, el lugar de los perdidos. Un espacio destinado para todos aquellos que no merecen ni el cielo ni el infierno. Sin embargo, son dimensiones donde nadie debe encontrarse con sus semejantes. Era lo primero que la había sorprendido al llegar y ver a todos los caballeros de Atenea reunidos. Detrás estaba la mano de Zeus, no cabía duda; pues era el único con poder ilimitado en este reino: los dominios del Cielo. ¿Pero qué pretendía? Shiryu pensaba que la batalla ocurría a otro nivel en otra parte, y no se equivocaba. La guardiana de la Tierra estaba siendo probada en estos momentos por lo que le habían contado y, aunque desconocía los detalles, seguramente su leal protector, Seiya, estaba siendo juzgado con ella.

\- No creo que estén muertos – afirmó de pronto dejándolos perplejos.

\- ¡Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos! – exclamó Jabu.

\- Lo sé. Y yo he dejado de sentir el cosmos de mi hermana, pero… Nike no habría venido a buscarme si todo estuviera perdido. ¡Recomponeos, caballeros! – les pidió con autoridad – ¡No os dejéis abatir ahora! ¡Vuestra diosa os necesita!

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer desde este lugar? – quiso saber un frustrado Koga secándose las lágrimas con las manos.

Palas meditó un instante su respuesta.

\- Bien, en principio los dioses no debemos intervenir. Sin embargo, supongo que el hecho de que Nike me haya traído hasta vosotros ha señalado mi bando definitivamente.

Los miró con determinación y pudieron apreciar cuánto se parecía a Atenea una vez que tomaba una decisión. La voluntad férrea que asomaba a sus ojos era idéntica.

\- Esto es lo que haremos – dijo usando una daga para hacerse un corte en la muñeca – Utilizaré el vínculo de sangre que tengo con mi hermana y el poder de su cetro para traerla hasta aquí. Ella nos guiará al combate.

Diciendo esto, tomó el báculo con la mano herida. Al contacto con el rojo fluido, éste comenzó a brillar nuevamente.

\- ¡Caballeros de Atenea, prestadme vuestro poder! – exclamó por último concentrándose en enfocar su aura sobre la diosa de la Victoria.

Todos asintieron y elevaron sus cosmos junto al de la muchacha.

...

A Saori la despertó la luz del amanecer entrando por la ventana. Lentamente, su consciencia fue regresando. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. El sol se había puesto, había salido la luna y ahora amanecía de nuevo. Y en todo ese devenir había una constante que la colmaba de dicha, seguía en brazos de Seiya. Reposaba la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su ardiente corazón. Estiró una mano para acariciarle el torso y la cara, creyéndole dormido.

\- ¿Ya has despertado? – le preguntó al sentirla moverse.

Ella le sonrió con afecto, alzando la cabeza para encontrase con la felicidad reflejada en sus ojos.

\- Creía que dormías – admitió.

\- No puedo – reconoció el joven – Soy demasiado feliz. Tengo ganas de saltar de alegría; pero me aterra que seas un sueño y desaparezcas cuando deje de abrazarte.

\- No desapareceré. Te lo prometo. Yo también soy muy feliz. De hecho, nunca he sido tan feliz como ahora. Te amo.

Él volvió a estrecharla con fuerza mientras la besaba con toda su infinita ternura. Se separó solamente para dejarla respirar. Sin embargo, algo ensombreció la mirada de Saori en ese instante.

\- Seiya, he estado pensando que, quizás alguien haya heredado el cosmos de Atenea, que haya pasado a otra generación – dijo la chica gravemente – Si eso fuera así, deberías ir a buscarla y ofrecerle protección.

\- Si eso es como dices, la buscaré, la llevaré al Santuario y la entregaré allí junto con mi armadura.

\- ¿Abandonarás la lucha? – preguntó alarmada, incorporándose un poco.

\- Saori, tú eres la mujer a la que he jurado proteger – le dijo tomándola del mentón suavemente para encontrarse con su mirada – Si continúo luchando por otra persona, ahora que estás indefensa sin tu aura, te expondría al peligro sin quererlo. Igual que le ocurre a Shiryu con Shunrey, que ha sido atacada en varias ocasiones por su relación con él. No me perdonaría en la vida si te ocurriese algo por mi culpa. Tendría que alejarme de ti con cada nueva batalla y dejarte desprotegida, amor mío – concluyó con dulzura, acariciando su rostro.

La joven le sonrió conmovida por su sincera preocupación. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por mantener su promesa. Pero ella aún no estaba acabada. Y sabía cómo hacerle reaccionar.

\- ¡Ah, ya entiendo! – dijo poniéndose en pie cubierta por la sábana - ¿Crees que me quedaré rezando por ti como Shunrey hasta tu regreso? ¡Qué presuntuoso, caballero! – añadió dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡No! Yo no… - trató de disculparse.

\- ¡Seiya de Sagitario, has olvidado algo importante! – se volvió con una sonrisa triunfante - ¡Estás hablando con Saori Kido! La heredera de Mitsumasa Kido, dueña de su imperio y su fortuna, una de las mujeres más poderosas e influyentes del país. Incluso sin el cosmos de Atenea puedo poner los recursos de la Fundación Grad y los caballeros del acero a vuestra disposición. ¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando por ti si los dioses amenazan con destruir el mundo!

El guerrero volvió a sonreír de felicidad. Ella nunca le decepcionaba. Siempre dispuesta a arriesgar. Era por eso que la amaba con toda su alma. Su valor y su coraje igualaban al mejor de los caballeros dorados. Su generosidad y su capacidad de sacrificio por los demás eran únicas. Y el amor que demostraba hacia él, su humilde servidor, parecía no tener límites y ser infinito. Encima, si se paraba a observarla, tapada apenas por la sábana, bañada por la luz del sol, sonriéndole, era de una belleza tan espectacular que le dejaba aturdido.

\- Está bien, señorita Kido, me ha convencido. Lucharemos juntos por la humanidad. Sin embargo, vaya a por su vestido o la secuestraré en esta habitación para siempre – la amenazó bromeando.

Saori se ruborizó y obedeció de inmediato. Seiya lamentó haberla ahuyentado de esa manera; pero lo cierto es que tenía la sensación de que no la dejaría marchar de entre sus brazos si no era de esa forma. Resignado, comenzó a ponerse la ropa interior y los pantalones. Cuando ella regresó del baño, ya estaba completamente arreglado.

\- Tenías razón, ya estaba seco – le dijo mientras se peinaba.

\- ¡Cuánto me alegro! – mintió sin disimulo con un suspiro de frustración.

Ella le sonrió divertida y cambió de tema.

\- Te he cogido el peine. Espero que no te importe.

\- ¡Claro que no! Puedes coger lo que quieras. No tengo mucho, pero lo poco que poseo es tuyo, Saori – declaró el joven, tan generoso como era su costumbre – Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa. Tatsumi regresó de Grecia muy preocupado por ti y a regañadientes. Saltará de alegría al verte sana y salva.

\- Estoy deseando decirle que…

No pudo acabar la frase.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó el caballero de pronto poniéndose en alerta.

Tampoco pudo decir nada más. Un golpe por la espalda lo arrojó contra el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre. La mujer gritó horrorizada. Se dio cuenta de que dos hombres la sujetaban cuando quiso correr hacia él y comenzó a debatirse impotente. Eran sirvientes de Hefaistos. Su librea y su armadura los delataban. El mismo dios de la Forja apareció detrás de Seiya empuñando el martillo con el que le había golpeado.

\- ¡Salve, Atenea! – le dijo sonriendo sardónicamente - ¿O ya no eres Atenea? – se burló apretándole con los dedos el mentón mientras atraía su rostro hacia sí – Ya sabía yo que Eros había fallado de nuevo. ¡Pero no esperaba encontrarte tan indefensa!

\- ¡Déjame, Hefaistos! – exclamó luchando por liberarse.

El herrero divino se acercó más, con intención de forzarla a besarle.

\- ¡Suéltala! – gritó Seiya de repente, poniéndose en pie con esfuerzo - ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ¡Por los meteoros de Pegaso!

Un fulgor azul y miles de golpes se proyectaron a la velocidad de la luz contra el dios, que le observaba divertido. Esquivó con un parpadeo los puños del caballero y se situó frente a él.

\- Parece que no has tenido bastante – le amenazó.

Acto seguido le golpeó con el martillo en la boca del estómago a una velocidad sobrehumana. El joven fue lanzado hacia atrás del impacto. Un nuevo chorro de sangre escapó de su boca. Cuando llegó al suelo ya no podía moverse.

\- ¡No! – gritó Saori - ¡Déjale, déjale en paz! ¡Te lo ruego! – suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Vas a matarle! ¡Vas a matarle! ¡Por favor, para! ¡Haré lo que me pidas! ¡Te daré lo que quieras! ¡Déjale ya!

Hefaistos se volvió hacia ella.

\- Ummm… Veo que ya empiezas a hablar un lenguaje en el que podemos entendernos. ¡Lo que quiero eres tú! ¿No tienes curiosidad por ver todo lo que un dios puede ofrecerle a una humana? – se burló nuevamente – No, me parece que no. Si no recuerdo mal ya rechazaste a Poseidón no hace mucho. Imagino que por este mequetrefe – remarcó dándole un puntapié al muchacho que estaba en el suelo.

Aunque no podía ni parpadear, las voces llegaban a su subconsciente. No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban. Sin embargo, su significado estaba claro: ella había rechazado al señor de los mares por él. Eso renovaba sus ganas de continuar luchando.

Saori tragó saliva y miró con angustia hacia Seiya, que seguía inmóvil. _¡Dos!_ , se dijo otra vez. _Haría lo que fuera por salvarle._

Contra todo pronóstico, él volvió a levantar la cabeza del suelo.

\- No… Saori… no lo hagas – le rogó – Prefiero morir que ver cómo te… - no llegó a terminar la frase porque el herrero le propinó una patada en la cara.

 _Y yo prefiero que me humille a ver cómo te mata_ , pensó la joven.

\- ¡Dame tu palabra de que no le matarás, Hefaistos!

\- ¡Claro que no le mataré, querida! Es mucho mejor hacerle sufrir cuando nos vea – argumentó tomándola del rostro y obligándola a besarle.

La mujer trató de oponer resistencia, pero sus fuerzas estaban muy desigualadas.

\- ¡Maldito, déjala! – gritó Seiya lanzándose hacia él - ¡Cobarde! ¡Si tuviera mi armadura!

El dios chasqueó los dedos y sus dos sirvientes detuvieron al caballero antes de que le alcanzara con un nuevo golpe en el estómago. Luego le tomaron de los brazos. Hefaistos se hizo cargo de ella rodeándola por el cuello.

\- ¿Qué dices, Atenea? ¿Hay trato? ¿O le matamos?

Los ojos de los enamorados se encontraron. Él le suplicaba con la mirada que no se entregara y ella que no se dejara matar inútilmente.

\- Perdóname – le dijo al fin la joven – Acepto – admitió resignada no viendo otra salida.

Seiya creyó morir en vida.

\- ¡Regresemos a la Forja! – exclamó Hefaistos.

Transportados por el dios y sus sirvientes, todos desaparecieron dirigiéndose hacia el Olimpo.


	6. Atenea y Pegaso

**ATENEA Y PEGASO**

La figura de una joven comenzó a vislumbrarse: Saori. Cuando abrió los ojos confundida lo primero que vio fue el rostro de sus caballeros y de Palas sosteniendo su cetro en el limbo de los dioses. _¿Cómo había ido a parar hasta allí?_ Hefaistos quería llevarla a su Forja, pero al parecer en algún punto su teleportación había fallado.

\- Imagino lo que te estás preguntando – le dijo su hermana avanzando hacia ella – Nosotros te hemos invocado – le tendió su propio báculo.

La protectora de la Tierra lo tomó y, en ese instante, un hormigueo la recorrió por completo. Su cosmos había regresado. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Al morir, parte de su alma se había refugiado en el cetro de Nike. Y, al aceptarlo otra vez, había regresado a ella. Nunca dejó de ser una diosa, aunque eso era lo que había creído.

\- ¡Atenea! – exclamaron Jabu y Koga emocionados de verla sana y salva.

\- ¡Atenea! – dijo Hyoga - ¡Llevadnos a la auténtica batalla! ¡Os ayudaremos a enfrentaros a los dioses!

\- No estáis sola – se pronunció Kiki.

\- Nunca lo habéis estado – añadió la guerrera de Ofiuco.

\- ¡Shaina! ¿También estás aquí? – repuso Saori con alegría – Temía por tu suerte en el Reino de Asgard.

La mujer caballero asintió.

\- ¿Estabais con Seiya? ¿Podemos invocarlo también? – quiso saber Shiryu.

Y en ese momento la muchacha se dio cuenta de que, seguramente, el caballero de Sagitario seguía en problemas.

\- ¡Seiya! – exclamó con urgencia y preocupación – ¡Hefaistos le matará si no llegamos a tiempo!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Explícate – le rogó Palas.

La diosa de la Tierra les contó apresuradamente entonces cómo había regresado a la vida en la playa y habían ido a casa del caballero.

\- Hefaistos aprovechó que él no vestía su armadura y la ausencia de mi cosmos para atacarnos – continuó meditando cada palabra – Nos llevaba a la Forja de los dioses. En ese preciso instante me invocasteis. Cuando se dé cuenta que he desaparecido… - fue incapaz de terminar la frase.

Palas, que había escuchado atentamente y en silencio, intervino entonces.

\- No entiendo, hermana. ¿No le matará si estás tú? ¿Por qué no? Y no comprendo que tiene que ver Hefaistos en tu prueba. Ni antes he entendido qué tenía que ver Eros. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Qué nos ocultas?

Saori negó con la cabeza evitando su mirada.

\- Los dos están ayudando a Afrodita a destruirme. Sin embargo, Hefaistos… tiene un interés personal… en mí – añadió en un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Qué interés… - quiso saber Koga, pero cortó la frase al responderse a sí mismo mentalmente.

No fue el único que interpretó las palabras de la joven. Harbinger, que aún no había dicho nada, avanzó hacia ella y se arrodilló ofreciéndole una pequeña estatua de Atenea.

\- Mi señora – dijo- No digáis una palabra más. Ha llegado el momento de que vistáis vuestra sagrada armadura y nos guiéis a la batalla.

La diosa asintió y tomó la figurilla de sus manos.

\- Gracias, Harbinger. Gracias por haberla protegido.

\- Ha sido un honor.

La pieza de piedra comenzó a brillar y, al instante, se transformó. Saori se vio revestida con toda la magnificencia y esplendor de su rango. La armadura de la diosa no había cambiado apenas desde la era mitológica. El escudo de la justicia y el casco eran quizás las partes más características, vestigios de antiguas imágenes de la Grecia clásica.

Alzando una vez más su cetro de poder, concentró en él toda la energía de su cosmos. Un rayo de luz fluyó a través del espacio, focalizado en un solo punto. Palas apoyó su mano y su aura también en el báculo.

\- ¡Limbo de los dioses, lugar de los perdidos! – proclamó Atenea - ¡Obedece ante la hija predilecta de Zeus, señor de los Cielos! ¡Muéstranos el camino hacia la Forja divina! ¡Te lo ordeno!

Al momento las nubes se separaron descubriendo una vereda cubierta de flores. Al fondo, se atisbaba un templo con un icono de fuego en el frontón triangular de entrada.

\- ¡Por aquí, adelante! – exclamó la joven.

Sus caballeros, ansiosos por salir de aquel sitio, se apresuraron a cumplir sus órdenes. Cuando todos hubieron avanzado, se dispuso a seguirlos; sin embargo, una mano en el hombro la detuvo.

\- Hermana – le dijo Palas en voz queda – Aún hay más cosas que no me has contado, ¿verdad?

La diosa de la Tierra se giró y la miró. Su semblante era grave.

\- ¿A qué fuiste a casa del caballero de Sagitario? ¿No me digas que él y tú…

\- Zeus dijo que podía actuar libremente – se justificó antes de ser censurada.

La diosa del Amor se quedó dudando si sería buena idea seguir interrogándola, pero Atenea prosiguió.

\- Creí que me había convertido en una humana normal, libre de ataduras y obligaciones – continuó suspirando con pesar – Y antes de que sigas indagando te diré: no, no me arrepiento y sí, volvería a hacerlo.

El orgullo y la determinación en su mirada daban por zanjada la discusión definitivamente. Se volvió y siguió a sus caballeros por el sendero.

Palas, sorprendida ante lo que acababa de escuchar, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y acompañarles.

...

El lugar era demasiado caliente. A duras penas podía respirar el aire sin quemarse. Al fondo de la estancia había una forja enorme. En la pared sobre ella, con el brillo del metal, relucían decenas de armas de todo tipo. No obstante, el sitio era en este momento la última de sus preocupaciones. Un zumbido y el latir de la sangre en sus sienes retumbaba en la cabeza de Seiya cada vez que Hefaistos lo lanzaba contra los muros de piedra tallada. Había perdido ya la cuenta de los golpes que había encajado desde que el herrero descubriera que la diosa había desaparecido.

\- ¿Dónde está Atenea? – le gritaba hecho una furia cuando lo agarraba del cuello para volver a estrellarlo contra algo.

El caballero no lo sabía, pero se levantaba una y otra vez, limpiándose la sangre de los labios y la cara con la mano y le sonreía sin decir nada. Eso lo volvía frenético. Seiya se alegraba de que Saori no estuviera allí, en manos del dios, y de que no pudiera ver cómo le golpeaba hasta matarle. No quería que sufriera por él. No quería verla llorar. Demasiadas lágrimas había derramado ya por tantos y tantos buenos hombres caídos en batalla. _No_ , se dijo. _No por mí. No quiero ser la causa de su dolor_. Se puso una vez más en pie y fue impulsado de nuevo. En esta ocasión con el martillo contra el techo. Su espalda recibió el impacto de la piedra y su pecho el golpe siguiente contra el suelo. _Saori_ , pensó. _Deseo con toda mi alma que te encuentres a salvo. Por favor, Atenea préstame una vez más tu fuerza._ Y alzándose, incendió su cosmos hasta el infinito.

Los sirvientes del dios se sorprendieron al verle convocar tanto poder después de la terrible paliza a la que estaba siendo sometido.

\- ¡Trueno atómico! – exclamó por último mientras rayos de luz surgían por todas partes.

...

En la puerta del templo del Fuego sagrado, en mitad de la encarnizada batalla contra los guerreros de Hefaistos, Atenea sintió la llamada del caballero de Sagitario. Cerró los ojos un segundo para concentrarse e hizo arder su energía. El aura dorada y rosácea la envolvió por completo. _Seiya, acepta mi protección, te lo ruego_ , pensó expandiendo su poder de forma que toda la zona quedó imbuida con su esencia. La lucha se detuvo por un instante, todos los combatientes cesaron de combatir sorprendidos por la increíble fuerza que emanaba de ella.

Dentro, su leal caballero había conseguido canalizar la energía en un golpe que finalmente alcanzara al herrero divino. Éste se frotó la mejilla herida con la mano mientras observaba perplejo cómo tras el aura de Sagitario asomaba el cosmos protector de la diosa. Hefaistos se dio cuenta enseguida de que mientras ella siguiera protegiéndole sería intocable.

\- Hermana – la llamó Palas interrumpiendo su meditación - ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Me necesita – afirmó con premura – Debo ir ¿Puedes encargarte de esto? – le preguntó con inquietud observando la contienda que se desarrollaba ante sí.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Márchate! Yo los cuido – aseguró la joven de cabellos dorados dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo a los guerreros.

Atenea asintió y desapareció.

...

\- ¡Seiya! – exclamó la diosa materializándose en la estancia donde se encontraban Hefaistos y el guardián de Sagitario.

Este último miró hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz. El herrero aprovechó para golpearle de nuevo logrando tirarle al suelo. Ella se interpuso entre ambos.

\- ¡Basta! ¡No dejaré que le mates!

\- ¡No podrás impedirlo! – gritó el dios preparándose para asestarle a Atenea su próximo golpe.

Blandió enérgicamente el martillo sagrado y el impacto se produjo contra el escudo de la justicia. Las dos armas quedaron cruzadas, las fuerzas igualadas; pero la onda expansiva hizo que el casco de la joven saliera despedido.

En ese momento, los demás caballeros, que habían conseguido atravesar las defensas, entraron en tropel en la sala seguidos por Palas.

\- ¡Atenea! ¡Seiya! – gritaron Shiryu y Hyoga.

\- ¡No deis un paso más! – exclamó el herrero furioso, lanzando su arma a modo de bumerán.

Todos sin excepción fueron golpeados con violencia cayendo al suelo casi abatidos. El martillo regresó a las manos del temible dios que lo alzó otra vez contra la diosa de la Tierra.

\- ¡Detente! – ordenó el guardián de Sagitario poniéndose en pie, haciendo acopio de toda su energía restante - ¡Para tocarla debes derrotarme a mí primero! – dijo avanzando hacia él - ¡Y no dejaré que lo hagas!

\- ¡Seiya, no! – suplicó ella - ¡No llevas armadura!

\- No será la primera vez – sonrió sin apartar la mirada de Hefaistos.

\- Seiya, no puedes ir sin protección – masculló Kiki desde el suelo.

\- ¡Es una locura! – dijo Shun tratando de activar sus cadenas.

\- ¡Morirás! – añadió Shiryu dándose la vuelta sobre la espalda.

\- ¡No!¡Yo te ayudaré! – afirmó por último Koga intentando ponerse en pie - ¡Pegaso, protégele!

A una orden mental del muchacho su armadura se separó de él y fue a ensamblarse al cuerpo de su antiguo dueño, el caballero de Sagitario. Sorprendido por el acto de generosidad del chico, Seiya sintió cómo sus fuerzas renacían bajo el aura del indomable espíritu del caballo alado. Hizo arder su cosmos más allá del límite. La protección de bronce comenzó a brillar y transformarse en la armadura divina de Pegaso. Había adquirido ese poder cuando las piezas recibieron la sangre de Atenea en la batalla contra Hades. Revestido con esta salvaguarda extra plantó cara al herrero de nuevo.

Entonces, se escuchó un trueno y, de la nada, junto a ellos, se materializó el dios de los Cielos. Alzó un dedo y, un rayo salido de su mano atravesó la frente de la diosa como un haz de luz fantasmal, dejándola inmóvil y suspendida en el aire.

\- Ya he visto suficiente – proclamó acercándose a su hija.

Seiya se interpuso entre ambos rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? ¡Libérala! – exigió preparándose para atacar.

El soberano del Cielo levantó otra vez el dedo sin apenas inmutarse y el caballero de Sagitario quedó atrapado de la misma forma que su dama, con un rayo suspendido. Impotente e inmóvil veía como el dios se acercaba a la joven nuevamente.

\- Gracias por acudir, magnánimo Zeus – dijo Hefaistos inclinándose ante él – Estos humanos estaban atacando la Forja divina.

El señor de los dioses elevó esta vez la palma de la mano entera y, sin mirarle, lanzó al herrero contra la pared de armas. Sus huesos crujieron contra la piedra mientras sus extremidades se retorcieron en ángulos imposibles.

\- ¡Tú desaparece de mi vista! Has desobedecido mi orden directa de no intervenir ¡Fuera!

Hefaistos, malherido, se puso en pie a duras penas y se alejó de allí casi a rastras, con la cara desencajada por el miedo. Sabía que más tarde iba a ser castigado por su atrevimiento y por haber intentado mancillar a la hija favorita del dios. Tenía que avisar a Eros y a Afrodita. Zeus no iba a pasar por alto la ofensa. Alguno de sus hombres, que habían entrado tras los protectores de Atenea, se marcharon también rápidamente.

\- ¡Palas! Puedes quedarte – añadió sin volverse a mirar a la muchacha que trataba de incorporarse tras el ataque – Quiero que al menos un dios sea testigo de lo que va a suceder.

La joven asintió temerosa y los caballeros, impotentes y paralizados por el aura de Zeus, temblaron en sus corazones viendo a Saori y a Seiya inmovilizados e indefensos.

\- ¡Atenea! – dijo por último - ¡A la luz de tus acciones, te devuelvo la memoria!

En ese instante, la diosa de la Guerra, la Sabiduría y las Artes sintió cómo su consciencia se desplazaba a otro lugar, un lugar lejano en el tiempo pero familiar, un sitio en el que había vivido en paz, en el que había sido muy feliz: la lejana edad del mito.

...

 _Año 723 antes de Cristo_.

\- ¿Pegaso? – llamó la joven estirando la mano en la cama para encontrarle.

\- Estoy aquí – le respondió la voz conocida y cercana de su amado.

En pie junto a la ventana, desnudo y dándole la espalda era de una belleza increíble, la belleza de un atleta griego. Parecía una de las estatuas de esos modernos artistas, con los músculos esculpidos en piedra. Su más leal caballero, el dueño de su corazón.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – quiso saber ella intrigada.

El paisaje nocturno del Olimpo era espectacular. Las constelaciones brillaban más cerca en el cielo. Desde la ventana de su dormitorio parecía poder tocarlas. Él se volvió.

\- En ti – suspiró – Y en la batalla de mañana en el río Aqueronte - añadió con pesar.

Desde que Hades se levantara en armas contra ella por el dominio de la Tierra no habían cesado de pelear. Sin embargo, la contienda del día siguiente sería decisiva para el desenlace final. Pretendían emboscarle en su terreno. Si algo salía mal sus caballeros no volverían con vida. Él se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Le acarició el rostro con ternura.

\- Debo ir. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? No puedo dejarles ahora.

La diosa asintió con tristeza.

\- Es que tengo la sensación de que no volveré a verte con vida – admitió tomándole de la mano mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

\- Eso nunca. Sea como sea volveremos a vernos – prometió – En esta vida o en alguna otra. Mi amor por ti es eterno. Siempre te buscaré.

\- Pegaso… - suspiró conmovida por el ardor de su declaración.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado de despedida.

...

 _Año 723 antes de Cristo_.

Atenea daba vueltas inquieta alrededor del trono en el Santuario. Revestida con su armadura aguardaba noticias de la batalla que se libraba en el río Aqueronte. Aries y Virgo se habían quedado para protegerla. Aunque le hubiera gustado estar en el combate desde el principio, sus caballeros dorados habían convenido que era mejor que permaneciera aquí hasta que fuera necesaria su intervención para sellar el espíritu de Hades. Hasta ese instante todo se desarrollaba según lo previsto. Las tropas del Averno iban retrocediendo, los tres jueces del Inframundo habían caído. El señor de los Infiernos y Pandora estaban quedándose aislados y sin aliados. Y, sin embargo, ese mal presagio no dejaba de atormentarla. Se acercaba el momento crucial. Sus caballeros, encabezados por Pegaso, tenían que llegar hasta el dios y debilitarle. Entonces, ella podría atacarle y reducirle.

\- Mi señora – dijo Virgo sacándola de sus pensamientos con un cofre en las manos – La urna está preparada para atraparle. En breve recibiremos la señal.

La diosa asintió y sujetó con fuerza el cetro de Nike. Dentro de poco todo habría acabado. Suspiró.

\- Algo va mal – dijo Aries de repente palideciendo – El enemigo ha penetrado en el Santuario. ¡Se acerca!

Sus poderes telepáticos le permitían conocer lo que ocurría en el área de su influencia. Tanto ella como Virgo se pusieron en alerta. La puerta de la sala se abrió violentamente.

\- ¡Atenea! – exclamó Hades entrando con los ojos inyectados en sangre - ¡Aquí te traigo al humano que se ha atrevido a dañarme! – agregó lanzando lo que parecía un despojo a los pies de la diosa.

El corazón de la joven se heló al reconocer al hombre que yacía en el suelo: Pegaso. _No, no puede ser, tú no. Esto no puede estar pasando._ Abandonó el escudo y corrió a abrazarle deshecha en llanto. Aún vestía su armadura divina. Sin embargo, a la altura del pecho tenía un corte profundo que debía haberle atravesado el corazón: la huella inconfundible de la espada de Hades. Su rostro, antes lleno de vida, revestía ahora la palidez de la muerte.

El dios continuó avanzando hacia ella, tambaleándose, debilitado, Aries se interpuso entre ambos.

\- ¡Muro de cristal!

Con un dedo, el señor del Inframundo se deshizo de la barrera protectora y arrojó lejos al caballero, golpeándolo contra las columnas del templo. Atenea pudo entonces observar la terrible herida que Hades ocultaba en su pecho. Pegaso había conseguido lastimarle seriamente. No obstante, en su rabia de ver mancillada la perfección de su cuerpo divino, había acudido a buscar venganza ignorando el grave peligro que allí corría.

\- ¡Vas a morir, Atenea! – gritó furioso elevando su espada - ¡Muere junto a tu humano favorito!

\- ¡Mi señora! – la apremió Virgo mostrándole la urna.

Podía morir ahí, sí; pero era su deber salvar a las personas de la Tierra, las personas por las que Pegaso había entregado su vida. Los mortales que sufrirían bajo el dominio de Hades. Se lo debía.

Alzó su cetro y su poder se desplegó con furia, comenzando a arrastrar al espíritu del dios hacia el cofre que Virgo sostenía.

El señor de los Infiernos, que no se lo esperaba, dejó caer su espada y trató de resistirse. Ella se levantó apoyándose en el báculo y, sin dejar de emanar energía, le increpó:

\- ¡Abandona este mundo que no te pertenece, señor del Averno! ¡Regresa al descanso eterno!

El poder de la diosa no cesaba de aumentar, atrayéndole como un vórtice, arrastrándole sin conseguir evitarlo, debilitado como estaba.

\- ¡Atenea! ¡Yo te maldigo! – exclamó Hades con ira, sintiéndose perdido.

Su voz resonó con el eco del que va a cambiar el destino.

\- ¡Volveré! ¡Y tú conmigo! ¡Y cada vez que nos encontremos verás una y otra vez morir a tu amado mortal en mis manos atravesado por mi espada! ¡Te lo juro!

El terrible dios profirió un último grito antes de quedar atrapado en la urna. Virgo se apresuró a cerrarla y sellarla. El cuerpo de Hades quedó inerte en el suelo. Seguramente Pandora vendría a hacerse cargo de él; pero eso ya no le importaba.

La diosa de la Tierra, jadeante por el esfuerzo, se dejó caer deslizándose por su cetro hasta el suelo. Lo había conseguido. _¿Has visto eso, Pegaso? Lo conseguimos. Juntos lo conseguimos._ Lágrimas de amargura resbalaron por sus mejillas.

...

 _Año 723 antes de Cristo_.

\- Imaginé que te encontraría aquí – dijo el señor de los Cielos acercándose a su hija.

Era de noche, en la parte posterior del templo de Atenea, en el Santuario, había un pequeño cementerio que albergaba los cuerpos de los caballeros caídos durante las recientes batallas. Y allí estaba ella, arrodillada junto a la tumba de Pegaso. Prácticamente no se había movido de su lado desde que lo enterraron.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la doncella impávida, sin el menor ápice de emoción en su voz.

Había cambiado su blanco vestido habitual por uno negro y había cortado sus largos cabellos en señal de duelo. Ahora le caían a la altura del mentón desordenados. En la mano llevaba aún el velo negro de la ceremonia con el que se había tapado la cabeza. Incluso rota por el dolor se veía muy hermosa.

\- Estoy preocupado por ti. No puedes seguir así. Pandora ha ocultado el cuerpo de Hades y tu sello no durará eternamente. Cuando regrese, dentro de unos doscientos años, debes estar preparada para enfrentarle de nuevo. No sufras. Tu caballero se reencarnará entonces.

\- ¿Doscientos años? – se puso en pie volviéndose para mirarle - ¿Escuchaste su maldición? ¿Eres consciente de a lo que me ha condenado? – casi le gritó.

\- Doscientos años no es nada para un dios – quiso animarla Zeus – Apenas un parpadeo.

\- ¡Respirar el instante siguiente es un reto para mí ahora mismo! Cada momento es eterno y… ¿para qué? – añadió a punto de echarse a llorar - ¿Para encontrarle y ver cómo Hades me lo arrebata otra vez ante mis ojos? ¿Es ese mi destino? ¡Dime! – le exigió - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para evitarlo? Te lo ruego, si lo sabes dímelo.

\- No, no hay nada. Vosotros mismos tendréis que romper la maldición por vuestros propios medios – respondió su padre bajando la cabeza.

\- Pues siendo así, no quiero seguir viviendo. Mátame, te lo suplico.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Eres una diosa inmortal!

\- Puedo dejar de serlo. ¡Permíteme reencarnarme a mí también! – declaró con pasión.

\- ¡Un dios reencarnado es más débil que los demás! ¡No dejaré que lo hagas! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Otro dios podría matarte definitivamente! ¡Quedarías indefensa!

\- ¡Mis caballeros me protegerán! – afirmó con vehemencia, segura de su ejército.

\- ¿Es eso lo que deseas?

\- ¡Lo es! – admitió con convicción.

\- Está bien – claudicó Zeus, suspirando resignado – Era incapaz de negarle algo a su hija predilecta. La quería demasiado para verla sufrir.

\- Sólo una cosa más, por favor.

\- Dime.

\- Borra mi memoria para que mi corazón no sufra anticipando mi destino.

\- No temas. No recordarás nada de ésta ni de vidas posteriores. Cada reencarnación será como la primera y diferente a la vez. Vivirás feliz y, cuando corresponda, tendrás la oportunidad de escapar a tu maldición. ¡Prepárate!

\- Gracias, padre.

Zeus asintió y, con todo el dolor de su alma, lanzó una esfera de energía contra el abdomen de la joven para arrebatarle su esencia vital. Ésta no emitió quejido alguno. Su cosmos simplemente se apagó y su cuerpo se desplomó como el de un pajarillo abatido. El dios recuperó la esfera de luz con su consciencia, sus recuerdos y su psique, la tomó en brazos y se la llevó al Olimpo. Atenea volvería a la vida a su debido tiempo.

...

Tras las memorias más dolorosas de Atenea, asaltaron a Saori otras imágenes y momentos de sus reencarnaciones pasadas. En todas ellas el caballero de Pegaso la amaba incondicionalmente y en todas moría a manos del señor de los Infiernos. Ella, incapaz de soportar el dolor, se quitaba la vida. Sólo en esta época habían conseguido escapar de tan terrible destino. Las voces resonaban en su cabeza con los gritos de dolor y las escenas de edades remotas. Colapsada por tantos recuerdos se mareó, palideció y cayó jadeante de rodillas al suelo cuando Zeus la liberó de su rayo paralizante. Seiya fue liberado a la vez, poniéndose en guardia al instante. El dios se inclinó hacia Atenea.

\- ¡No la toques! – gritó su leal protector - ¡Me da igual el poder que poseas, si intentas hacerle daño lo pagarás!

\- ¡Insolente! – bramó el señor del Cielo disgustado - ¿Cómo te atreves, mortal?

Un haz de energía similar a un rayo comenzó a formarse en su mano con intención de atacarle.

\- ¡No! – exclamó la diosa interponiéndose entre ellos - ¡Padre, te lo ruego! He comprendido lo que hiciste por mí; pero si tu juicio es que soy culpable de amarle por encima de todo, caiga sobre mí tu ira. ¡Le he perdido en diez ocasiones desde la noche de los tiempos! ¡No quiero verle morir ni una más! ¡Apiádate de mí, magnánimo Zeus y toma mi vida en lugar de la suya! – suplicó inclinándose ante él, haciendo desaparecer su armadura y deponiendo su cetro – Entiendo que mi misión en la Tierra ha concluido al librarla de Hades definitivamente. Yo ya no soy necesaria aquí – asumió bajando la cabeza para entregarse a la voluntad divina.

\- Hija… - dijo el regente de los dioses con pesar y empezó a levantar una mano de nuevo.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla, he dicho! – amenazó Seiya con seguridad, posicionándose entre ambos.

La armadura divina de Pegaso comenzó a brillar con el resplandor de una armadura de oro. La joven no pudo dejar de admirarle, parecía un arcángel de alas doradas.

\- Saori, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo vas a dar tu vida por la mía? ¿Crees que voy a consentirlo? – continuó ignorando a Zeus y agachándose junto a ella. Tomándola del mentón la obligó a alzar la mirada – Humana o diosa, ¡me da igual! Para mí eres lo más importante en el mundo. Mi amor por ti es eterno – añadió sonriéndole dulcemente – Sea como sea volveremos a vernos en esta vida o en alguna otra. Siempre te buscaré.

\- ¡Seiya! – exclamó la muchacha sorprendida al reconocer en él las palabras que Pegaso dedicara a Atenea en la lejana edad del mito.

\- Ahora yo también recuerdo – asintió el caballero – Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes – le acarició suavemente la mejilla – Tampoco yo estoy dispuesto a perderte nunca más y no voy a rendirme.

Desgraciadamente, no llegó a escuchar la respuesta de su dama. El dios del Cielo le atacó por la espalda con una esfera de energía y el leal protector cayó muerto en los brazos de su diosa.

\- ¡Seiya! – le llamó desconsolada.

\- ¡Seiya! – gritaron sus compañeros y amigos.

\- ¡No! – ahogó un grito Palas tapándose la boca con las manos.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó confusa Atenea con las lágrimas asomando a sus bellos ojos azules, sosteniéndole amorosamente, estrechándolo contra su pecho y conteniendo a duras penas el llanto.

\- Hija mía – respondió al fin el señor de los dioses – Al principio pensé que con el paso de las edades te olvidarías de este amor humano sin sentido. También creí que las sucesivas reencarnaciones de este mortal no recordarían. Los hombres nunca se han caracterizado por su constancia ni por cumplir sus promesas. Pero debo admitir que Pegaso me ha sorprendido siempre a través de las generaciones. No sólo te fue fiel en el devenir de los siglos, sino que ha salido airoso de las últimas pruebas a las que os he sometido. Ninguno habéis sucumbido cuando, tras la intervención de Afrodita, otros amores os fueron propuestos por Jabu y por Shaina. Luchaste valientemente por su vida en las tierras de Asgard aun a costa de extinguir tu cosmos hasta las últimas consecuencias. Por otro lado, él te protegió de Eros incluso más allá de la muerte, ofreciéndose en sacrificio al arrojarse desde el precipicio. Tampoco os detuvo el hecho de haber perdido tu divinidad y convertirte en una simple mortal. Antes bien, yo diría que eso os dio alas y os animó a consumar vuestro amor – suspiró resignado - ¿Y ahora os enfrentáis a mí? Era preciso hacer esto – concluyó – Este humano había alcanzado un poder cercano a los dioses y por eso, yo, señor de los inmortales, sólo puedo responder de esta manera… desde hoy, Seiya de Sagitario, caballero de Atenea, eres un semidiós por tus propias acciones y por la voluntad de Zeus.

\- Sa… Saori - la llamó de pronto el joven abriendo los ojos.

La muchacha le miró sorprendida y su cara se iluminó de emoción al verle reaccionar.

\- ¡Escuchadme bien los dos! – prosiguió el dios – Seiya, te he otorgado una inmensa capacidad para hacer cosas que antes ni soñabas con alcanzar. Pon esas nuevas facultades a disposición de mi hija bienamada y protégela de todo mal, como siempre has hecho. Sigue siendo digno de ella.

El caballero asintió gravemente incorporándose un poco, comenzando a sentir el poder fluyendo en su sangre.

\- Atenea, por su lealtad incondicional hacia ti he elevado a este humano al rango de los inmortales. Oriéntale y guíale, pues tendrá acceso al Olimpo como uno más de los que allí habitan. Ya no es sólo tu guardián, también tu igual. Trátalo con el respeto y la dignidad que merece a partir de ahora.

Saori afirmó con la cabeza sin dejar de sostenerle.

\- Viviréis vuestras vidas mortales y regresaréis a los cielos al término de éstas. Ahí me daréis cuenta de vuestros actos. La misión que os encomiendo es seguir protegiendo la Tierra. Sé que lo haréis de buen grado y con el máximo empeño.

El caballero se puso en pie con trabajo.

\- Os agradezco… el inmenso honor que me hacéis – repuso con dificultad mientras un aura divina le revestía – Os prometo que cuidaré de la Tierra y de vuestra hija con mi vida.

Fue el turno de Zeus de asentir. Ambos se miraron un segundo sopesándose, como dos hombres que ponen lo más valioso que tienen en manos del otro. Y los dos aceptaron mentalmente la responsabilidad.

\- Gracias, padre – murmuró Atenea conmovida.

\- No me las des a mí – admitió el dios – Es él quien ha llegado hasta aquí con su constancia y amor por ti.

\- Gracias – dijo Palas posando una mano en el hombro del jefe de los olímpicos – Gracias por hacer feliz a mi hermana.

Zeus se volvió hacia la joven de cabellos dorados y, pasándole un brazo alrededor, la atrajo hacia sí depositando un amoroso beso en su frente a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¡Seiya! – llamaron Hyoga y Shun llegando hasta él para estrechar su mano y darle un abrazo.

Saori se apartó un poco para dejarles expresar su alegría.

\- ¡Enhorabuena, amigo! – exclamó el caballero de Libra apretando su brazo.

\- ¡Shiryu! ¡Me alegra verte sano y salvo! – exclamó pletórico de emoción devolviéndole el saludo.

\- Nosotros también nos alegramos por ti – declaró Shaina acercándose con Jabu.

\- ¡Gracias! – aceptó emocionado saludándola con una leve inclinación de cabeza y estrechando la mano del guerrero – Temía por vosotros. ¡Felizmente estáis bien!

Ambos asintieron.

\- ¡Pues yo no te perdono que me hayas dejado atrás! – dijo de repente el joven heredero de la armadura de Pegaso pícaramente.

\- ¡Koga! – exclamó sorprendido - ¡Te aseguro que no lo haré nunca más! Has luchado valerosamente por Atenea – continuó abrazándole con entusiasmo.

Kiki y Harbinger se acercaron también. La protectora de la Tierra se alejó un poco más.

\- ¿Es esto lo que haces siempre? – le preguntó en un susurro Palas con malicia llegando junto a ella.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – quiso saber la joven sin perder de vista al grupo que celebraba la victoria.

\- Lo sabes bien, hermana. Cuando triunfa en la batalla siempre huyes de él. No querías que descubriera tus sentimientos, ¿verdad? Y así llevas años, amándole desde la distancia – se compadeció.

Saori, sin volverse, lo admitió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Sin embargo, algo me dice que esta vez será diferente… - continuó la diosa del Amor.

De pronto, el caballero de Sagitario revestido todavía con la armadura divina de Pegaso, se detuvo y la buscó con la mirada. La muchacha casi contuvo la respiración cuando sus ojos se encontraron y el corazón le dio un vuelco al verlo caminar hacia ella apartándose de los demás.

Él la había echado en falta a su lado y la localizó junto a Palas. _¡Se veía tan hermosa!¡Era la mujer más bonita del universo!_ La luz de sus profundos ojos azules brillaba de emoción contenida. La sintió detener su aliento. El rubor acudió a sus mejillas tan pronto él comenzó a acercarse. Sonrió para sus adentros. Ella no sabía lo que tenía pensado hacer. Llegó e hincó una rodilla en tierra.

\- ¡Seiya, por favor! – exclamó confundida - ¡Levántate! – continuó intentando que se alzara – Ya no debes inclinarte ante mí, te lo ruego.

\- Saori, cálmate – le suplicó tomándola de la mano aún de rodillas – Entiendo lo que me dices, pero… ésta es la única fórmula humana que conozco para pedirte que seas mi esposa – le sonrió divertido - ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres ser mi mujer?

La joven se quedó perpleja y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

\- ¿Es… es en serio? – preguntó temblando, la voz trémula.

\- Sí, lo es – repuso gravemente – Iba a proponértelo una vez, hace más de dos mil años, después de la batalla del río Aqueronte. El destino me lo impidió en aquella oportunidad. Lo siento – admitió con pesar.

Entonces la emoción contenida afloró a sus ojos en forma de lágrimas comenzando a llorar por primera vez de alegría.

\- Ss… sí – respondió al principio tímidamente - ¡Sí!, ¡sí!, ¡claro que sí! – estalló arrojándose a su cuello para abrazarle.

Él se alzó con ella y le devolvió el abrazo rodeándola por la cintura.

\- ¡Saori! – murmuró estrechándola contra sí, visiblemente emocionado - ¡Me haces tan feliz! – exclamó levantándola del suelo y dándole vueltas en el aire.

\- ¡Seiya, te amo! – declaró la joven por fin sin temor alguno.

Sus labios se unieron y, al hacerlo, sus cosmos se elevaron de manera inconsciente con intensidad hasta el infinito. Las dos auras se fundieron en una más brillante fruto de esa unión. Al término del beso no se separaron, Seiya continuó cogiéndola de la mano.

\- Ya nada va a alejarnos ocurra lo que ocurra – le prometió él con férrea determinación en la mirada.

Ella asintió sonriéndole. Estaba segura. Su caballero no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos nunca más.

Los demás se acercaron a felicitarles.


	7. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Habían transcurrido varias semanas cuando Saori salió a navegar de nuevo por los alrededores del Santuario. En esta ocasión le había pedido a Tatsumi que se quedara en tierra, sólo Seiya la acompañaba. No obstante, estaba inquieta. Nerviosa, miraba ausente y con la cabeza en otra parte. No sabía cómo afrontar lo que tenía que decirle.

Él se había dado cuenta. Le gustaría pensar que no, pero lo cierto es que estaba disgustado y muy preocupado por ella. Apenas había sido esa misma mañana cuando habían estado en la sala de audiencias.

Shiryu había pedido permiso para regresar a los Cinco Picos con Shunrey, su mujer, y se había marchado hacía un par de días. Harbinger había convocado a los demás caballeros de oro porque Atenea tenía varias cosas que comunicarles. Se sentía feliz de atender al llamamiento. Desde que regresaron del Olimpo había tantas tareas por hacer en el Santuario que casi no habían podido verse.

Recordaba con nitidez el momento en que el caballero de Tauro había entrado con Saori en la estancia. Kiki, Hyoga, Fudo e Integra, perfectamente equipados con sus armaduras, le hicieron una reverencia. Él, en cambio, se

había quedado embelesado mirándola hasta que el nuevo guardián de Acuario, antiguo caballero del Cisne, le dio un codazo que le hizo salir del estado contemplativo. Ella le sonrió con complicidad.

\- Lo primero que deseo es que dejéis de inclinaros ante mí cada vez que me veis. Os lo ruego – suplicó la diosa.

\- ¡Pero, señora! – protestó Harbinger - ¡No queremos ser irrespetuosos!

\- Nunca lo sois – respondió ella con una sonrisa condescendiente en los labios – No me hagáis sentir diferente. Estoy aquí porque quiero ser una más de vosotros. Sólo una humana más. ¡Al menos mientras estemos en paz! – añadió mirando a Seiya a los ojos.

Kiki asintió rápidamente y tomó la palabra.

\- Tiene razón. Es hora de dejarla vivir tranquila y no recordarle todo el tiempo quién es y cuál es su destino.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo – se pronunció él mismo.

\- ¡Claro!, porque tú si vas a compartir su vida muy de cerca – se rió Integra de Géminis.

El joven se ruborizó avergonzado.

\- Hay algo más que debo comunicaros – añadió Saori, a la que no le gustaba el cariz que tomaba la conversación – Ni Hefaistos, Eros, ni Afrodita van a volver a molestarnos en mucho tiempo – continuó sintiéndose algo mareada y con calor de repente – Palas me ha traído la noticia esta mañana temprano.

\- Explicaos – pidió Fudo de Virgo, quien no había hablado hasta ese momento.

\- Sí – continuó sintiendo un ligero sudor frío perlar su frente y se apoyó levemente en Nike – Zeus les ha castigado expulsándoles de la Tierra, confinándoles en sus dominios hasta dentro de doscientos años. ¡Ni siquiera tienen permiso para pisar el Olimpo!

\- ¿Qué nos asegura que no se saltarán la prohibición? – inquirió Hyoga – Ya lo han hecho antes.

\- Esta vez no pueden – declaró la muchacha empezando a sentir náuseas, aferrándose más a su báculo – No sé cómo explicároslo, pero es como si hubieran… perdido la facultad de viajar hasta aquí y… - la vista se le nubló.

Demasiado tarde Seiya se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. La mujer se desmayó frente a sus ojos. Prácticamente voló a su lado para sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Saori! – la llamó inútilmente - ¡Dime algo! ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- ¡Rápido, Seiya! – apremió Kiki – Llévala a sus habitaciones. La examinaré.

En un instante estaba allí, recostándola en su cama. El caballero de Aries unió el pulgar y el índice de ambas manos estableciendo un campo de visión. Luego, desplegó sus habilidades de percepción deslizando el círculo sobre el cuerpo femenino. En un momento dado frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Puedes salir un segundo? – le preguntó seriamente.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? – quiso saber.

\- No. Confía en mí.

\- ¿Qué tiene entonces? – insistió.

Kiki puso una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro.

\- Seiya, sé cómo eres y cómo la amas. Y sé también que serías muy capaz de enfrentarte a mí si consideraras que debes permanecer a su lado. Por eso, en nombre de los cientos de veces que me has pedido que confiara en ti y yo lo he hecho sin dudarlo, te ruego que ahora hagas tú lo mismo. Debo comprobar un par de cosas.

Kiki estaba en lo cierto y, Atenea le diría lo mismo. Ella confiaba ciegamente en sus caballeros en cualquier circunstancia, por más adversa que fuera. Se acercó a la joven inconsciente y acarició su mejilla con suavidad. Luego salió de la habitación como le habían pedido.

Transcurrido un rato, que se le hizo eterno, el guardián de Aries abandonó la estancia al fin. Su semblante era grave y pensativo. Habló antes de que le preguntaran.

\- Ya ha despertado y no quiere recibir a nadie – dijo en primer lugar mirándole con pesar – Necesita descansar un poco. Cuando lo haga os contará qué le ocurre.

Fudo e Integra asintieron comprensivos. Harbinger, por el contrario, puso el grito en el cielo y se marchó furioso después de estar a punto de golpear a Kiki por no querer darle más explicaciones.

Él también estaba muy enfadado. No entendía por qué Saori se empeñaba en ocultarle cosas. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de salir iracundo hacia la Casa de Sagitario, las palabras de Hyoga le detuvieron.

\- Ten paciencia – le recomendó.

Esa simple frase, sin entender el motivo, hizo que cambiara su actitud de repente. Se prometió a sí mismo no agobiarla con preguntas, sino esperar y confiar, como hacía siempre. Sin embargo, horas más tarde, ella le había mandado un mensaje invitándole a que salieran a navegar.

Y aquí estaban, pero la joven aún no se había pronunciado sobre lo ocurrido y él comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

\- Saori, yo… - comenzó sin poder contenerse más - ¿Qué tienes?, ¿qué te pasa? Estoy muy preocupado por ti - dijo acercándose y tomándola de las manos - ¿Es que no confías en mí?

\- No es eso, Seiya es que yo… - respondió con un hilo de voz.

\- A mí puedes contarme lo que sea. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Voy a ser tu esposo, déjame cuidarte, te lo ruego. No me ocultes nada. ¡Ni aunque sea por mi bien! – le suplicó.

\- No es mi intención esconderte nada, te lo prometo. Es sólo que no encuentro la forma de decírtelo – se sinceró compungida.

\- Déjame adivinar al menos. ¿Hay de nuevo alguien debilitando tu cosmos?, ¿drenando tu aura?

La muchacha se quedó pensativa.

\- Quizás – respondió tras meditarlo un poco.

Él se encendió rápidamente.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó - ¡Otro enemigo! ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Vigilaba nuestros movimientos y no podías avisarme? No te preocupes que buscaré la manera de…

\- ¡Seiya! – le interrumpió viendo cómo se exaltaba – No es un enemigo – le aclaró negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces? – la miró confundido - ¿Quién está consumiendo tu energía vital?

\- Nuestro hijo – admitió con un profundo suspiro.

¡Al fin lo había dicho! Llevaba varios días, desde que lo supo, queriendo hacerlo, preguntándose qué le parecería, cómo reaccionaría. Su desmayo de esa mañana había precipitado las cosas. Kiki se había dado cuenta al examinarla. No podía ocultarlo por más tiempo. Era una realidad innegable. Este paseo era una excusa para estar a solas con él. Le miró con incertidumbre. Seiya le devolvió la mirada aturdido, procesando lentamente sus palabras. _¿Un hijo? ¿Ella había dicho que iba a darle un hijo?_

\- Saori, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Así es – le respondió con timidez – Lo sé desde hace poco y no encontraba ni la ocasión ni el lugar para hablar contigo.

\- Pero… ¿cómo es posible?

La dama se ruborizó y él se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de su pregunta. _¡Claro que era posible! ¡Por supuesto!_ Recordaba perfectamente todos y cada uno de los momentos que habían compartido juntos desde la noche que pasaron a solas en su apartamento. La felicidad le embargó y le asaltó un deseo aún mayor de protegerla y mantenerla a salvo de todo mal.

La joven, que a juzgar por la cuestión de Seiya, empezaba a pensar que él lo lamentaba profundamente, se vio sorprendida cuando de pronto la alzó entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión.

\- Perdóname – dijo por último depositándola delicadamente en el suelo – No sé ni lo que digo. No me esperaba algo así en absoluto. Saori, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo – confesó con lágrimas asomando a sus ojos – ¡No puedo imaginar mayor felicidad que ésta!

A la muchacha se le iluminó la mirada y le acarició el rostro. Él le besó la mano con la que le acariciaba sin dejar de sonreírle.

\- ¡Yo también soy muy feliz! – suspiró aliviada y visiblemente emocionada – ¡Ni en mis sueños más inalcanzables me atreví a imaginar que sería algún día la madre de tus hijos!

\- Y dices bien, Saori, porque éste sólo será el primero de varios – bromeó.

Seiya la miró sonriendo divertido, con esa sonrisa suya tan natural y sincera que la envolvía de calidez y ternura.

El cosmos de Atenea brilló de nuevo, expandiéndose sobre las olas del océano con su tono dorado y rosáceo característico, fundiéndose con la puesta de sol, inundando la atmósfera de amor y serenidad.

El cosmos de Pegaso desplegó sus alas protectoras rodeándola con su coraje y valor.

La Tierra estaba a salvo. La diosa de las Artes, la Sabiduría y la Guerra podía disfrutar de un periodo de paz y una vida plena. No obstante, si el equilibrio de fuerzas volviera a desestabilizarse, allí estarían siempre los caballeros de la esperanza para restaurarlo.

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y gracias a todos los reviewers. Escribí este relato para mi hija, que deseaba un final para esta historia mientras esperamos pacientemente el próximo Next dimension ;-). Como me gustó el resultado pensé en compartirlo para todos aquellos que como yo llevamos esperando 30 años alguna evolución en este sentido desde el capítulo del "precipicio". Espero que les haya gustado y mil gracias de nuevo.


End file.
